Une histoire d'insigne et de fierté mal placée
by Roxane-JamesHP
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un insigne accepté par obligation, de fierté mal placée, d'amitiés déjantées et de ce fumier de James Potter qui, décidément, a toujours une carte dans sa poche pour agacer Maisie ! Quand Maisie Womel devient Préfète de Poufsouffle contre son grès, ça donne ça. JSP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteure : Hello, je poste aussi cette histoire sans prétention sur HPF (comme toutes mes autres histoires d'ailleurs) donc si vous souhaitez la lire sur l'autre site, pas de problème !**

 **Maisie Womel, Anthéa Diggle (fille de Dedalus Diggle dans mon imagination), Wellina Devon, Fenezy Rockensol et John Finch-Fletchey (oui, le fils de Justin héhé) sont mes OCs. James Potter, Fred et Roxanne Weasley ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi. Dans cette histoire, il est question d'insigne de Préfète accepté par obligation, de fierté mal placée (et de mauvais caractère) et de la vie de Maisie et ses amis en général, en passant par ses amitiés, ses amours, ses déceptions, ses projets...**

 **Une vie d'ado timide à Poudlard !**

 **Bonne lecture (et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait trèèès plaisir) (promis je ne mords pas) (je suis seulement accro aux parenthèses)**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Préfète ? Moi ? Jamais !**

\- Moi, ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est le contact humain, tu vois ? Le fait de s'occuper des gens, de taper sur les petits chieurs de Première Année aussi mais surtout…

\- Arrête Anthéa, la coupa Wellina Devon en lançant un regard noir à la Serdaigle par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes, Maisie ne te refilera pas l'insigne, tu n'effectueras pas les rondes à sa place et elle va assumer son rôle de Préfète. N'est-ce pas Maisie ?

Mailisiana Womel, ou plutôt Maisie, cessa de mâchonner l'extrémité de son crayon de papier devant l'insistance du regard de sa meilleur amie, Wellie Devon, et hocha simplement la tête d'un regard fuyant.

Maisie Womel se demandait depuis son arrivée dans le Poudlard Express – soit approximativement dix minutes- la raison pour laquelle elle avait parlé à ses amies de sa nomination de Préfète. Entre Anthéa qui ne cessait de répéter à quel point elle avait de la chance d'avoir eu accès à cette nomination que Maisie voyait plutôt comme une calamité et Wellina qui essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait prendre ses responsabilités en main, elle n'était pas sortie du Chaudron Baveur ! Elle, elle n'avait jamais demandé à recevoir cet insigne. C'était même tout le contraire ! La jeune Poufsouffle était de nature calme et conciliante, toujours polie même lorsqu'on l'insultait ou qu'on la traitait comme une Elfe de Maison et détestait se faire remarquer. Sa timidité maladive n'allait pas lui être d'une très grande aide durant le reste de l'année scolaire…

La sorcière dodelina de la tête, l'air atterré. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle aurait souhaité rester chez elle, à Londres, dans sa famille de moldus ignares qui n'en avaient strictement rien à faire d'elle ou de ses histoires de sorcellerie. Ses parents ne savaient même pas qu'elle passait ses BUSEs à la fin de l'année, elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de leur expliquer, cela ne les intéressait pas.

Maisie tournait et retournait des phrases d'excuses dans sa tête, décidée à les servir sur un plateau d'argent à la Directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Minerva MacGonagall, dès son arrivée au château. Il était hors de question qu'elle vive un enfer pendant toute l'année et les deux suivantes.

\- Maisie ? Il faut que tu te rendes dans le compartiment des Préfets, je crois, déclara doucement Wellie en dardant sur elle son regard abyssal réconfortant.

\- Non ! bégaya Maisie en secouant la tête comme une enfant, je… ne peux pas y aller ! J'ai trop peur ! Il va falloir que je prenne la parole, que je me présente devant des gens que je ne connais pas,…

\- C'est tout le principe de la présentation, la coupa sarcastiquement Anthéa Diggle en ignorant le regard noir de la petite Poufsouffle. Mais vas-y ! Ils ne vont pas te manger !

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Anthéa, appuya Wellie en faisant la moue. Tu as quinze ans, il est temps de faire preuve d'un peu de courage !

\- C'est toi la Gryffondor, protesta faiblement Maisie, moi je ne suis qu'une simple Poufsouffle !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, regarde Anthéa, elle est à Serdaigle mais elle n'en a pas moins la langue dans sa poche ou l'esprit audacieux ! Allez, file, tu vas être en retard !

Résignée à vivre l'un des pires instants de sa vie, Maisie s'élança dans le couloir étroit du train après avoir passé sa main dans sa courte chevelure châtaine pour s'assurer que sa tignasse ne s'était pas transformée en serpillère à cause de la pluie qu'elle avait endurée à l'extérieur. « Un temps pourri pour une rentrée pourrie » pensa Maisie en grimaçant intérieurement. Elle glissa sa main droite dans sa poche de robe de sorcière et en retira l'insigne de préfète qu'elle agrafa maladroitement sur sa poitrine.

La sorcière poussa un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment réservé aux Préfets et balbutia un vague « bonjour » à l'intention des élèves présents. Avisant un fauteuil jaune et noir où se poser, elle se précipita dessus mais trébucha malheureusement sur l'un des sacs posés sur le sol et se retrouva par terre, légèrement sonnée et rouge de honte. « Ça commence bien, je vais laisser une super impression de mon arrivée » maugréa-t-elle intérieurement. Heureusement, aucun des élèves ne releva le comique de sa situation et son homologue, John Finch-Fletchey, l'aida même à se relever avant de s'installer à côté d'elle.

\- Salut Womel ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? s'enquit-il d'une voix débordant d'enthousiasme.

\- Heu… Oui, pas mal et toi ? bredouilla-t-elle en concentrant son regard sur ses chaussures.

Le Poufsouffle se lança dans le palpitant récit de ses vacances à la mer mais, fort heureusement pour les oreilles de Maisie, il fut bien vite coupé par l'arrivée des deux Préfets-en-Chefs : Victoire Weasley (qui était à Serdaigle) et Eddie Wampus (de Gryffondor). Tous deux s'installèrent et la réunion commença.

\- Bon, nous allons commencer par nous présenter les uns après les autres pour apprendre à se connaître, déclara Victoire en rejetant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Ensuite, Eddie et moi vous distribuerons vos tours de rondes. Je commence : Je m'appelle Victoire Weasley, je suis en Septième Année à Serdaigle.

\- Moi c'est Eddie Wampus, continua son homologue de Gryffondor. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler, conclue-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Après Eddie et Victoire, Maisie dut encore supporter les présentations de Martin Thomas et Edlewin Bones préfets de Sixième Année à Poufsouffle, Luc Finnigan et Electra Edgecombe à Gryffondor, Gillian Moore et Astemis Nott à Serpentard, Alice Londubat et Fenwick Chang à Serdaigle puis les nouveaux préfets se présentèrent, légèrement intimidés.

Maisie découvrit que Lucy Weasley et Amicus Goyle étaient préfets de Gryffondor, Reya Zabini et Deosius Rosier s'occupaient des Serpentard, Louis Weasley et Lysander Dragonneau des Serdaigle et enfin vint son tour.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en sentant le sang affluer sous sa peau et colorer ses joues, je m'appelle Mailisiana Womel et je suis à Poufsouffle mais tout le monde m'appelle Maisie.

\- Bienvenue, Maisie, souffla tout le monde d'une voix monocorde ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

Pour un peu, on aurait cru une réunion des alcooliques anonymes. Bien entendu, Maisie garda cette réflexion particulière pour elle.

\- Et moi c'est John Finch-Fletchey, Préfet de Poufsouffle pour vous servir, termina le garçon en lançant un clin d'œil à la ronde.

Une fois ce laborieux échange passé, Maisie se vit attribuer des rondes le lundi, jeudi et dimanche soir seule ou avec John et s'empressa de débarrasser le plancher avant qu'un imbécile ne propose de continuer les festivités.

*.*.*

Maisie disputait une partie de bataille explosive avec Anthéa pendant que Wellie effectuait des mots croisés dans son magazine « SorcièreEffect » pendant les deux heures de trajet qui restaient.

\- BAAAAM ! J'ai encore gagné ! se réjouit Anthéa en voyant son paquet de cartes exploser à la figure de Maisie. Tu me dois trois chocogrenouilles et un paquet de Bertie Crochues, Womel !

Maisie bougonna pour la forme, attrapa sa baguette magique et sa bourse sorcière qu'elle glissa dans sa poche et sortit du compartiment, à la recherche de la Sorcière Aux Friandises. Le chariot n'étant pas encore passé de leur côté du train, elle résolut d'aller faire un tour à l'avant pour le trouver. Arrivée devant le chariot, Maisie s'empressa de passer sa commande.

\- Bonjour Madame, je voudrais trois chocogrenouilles et un paquet de Bertie Crochues s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Ce sera tout, jeune fille ?

\- Hum… Je vais vous prendre des patacitrouilles en plus, merci.

\- Cela fera un gallion et deux noises, déclara la vieille dame.

Maisie paya et remercia une dernière fois la sorcière avant de s'emparer avidement de son butin. Elle allait revenir dans son compartiment lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par des cris et, inspirant profondément pour puiser les quelques miettes de courage qu'elle avait en elle, elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

La Poufsouffle ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : James Potter, un Gryffondor de son année peu reconnu pour ses bonnes manières, était à la limite d'embrocher Varey Rosier (qui était lui aussi en Cinquième Année mais à Serpentard) en compagnie de son acolyte de toujours, Fred Weasley sous les acclamations de quelques élèves qui passaient par là.

La jeune fille s'interposa entre les deux assaillants d'un geste timide mais fut bien vite écartée de Varey par Potter, qui semblait déterminé à en découdre.

\- Dégage, fit-il en la poussant rageusement.

Outrée par son impolitesse, Maisie saisit sa baguette magique et d'un geste incertain (n'oublions pas sa timidité), sépara les deux adversaires qui se retrouvèrent projetés d'un côté et de l'autre de la jeune fille.

\- Ça suffit, déclara Maisie d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme. Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor et cinq points à Serpentard pour raffut dans le couloir du Poudlard Express.

Un silence atterré vint accueillir sa déclaration et Rosier et Potter se relevèrent, se fusillant mutuellement du regard, sans accorder plus d'attention que ça à la jeune fille mortifiée.

\- T'es préfète, Womel ? demanda Fred Weasley en rompant le silence pesant par la même occasion. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais choisie.

Maisie ne savait pas trop comment elle devait prendre sa remarque et décida donc de passer au-dessus.

\- Chacun dans son compartiment, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Et, oui, je suis préfète de Poufsouffle, Weasley.

A ces mots, Varey Rosier disparut dans un compartiment et James Potter leva la tête vers elle, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- T'en as pas la carrure, Womel, dit-il en laissant son regard glisser sur l'insigne flambant neuve de la jeune fille.

Et Weasley et lui disparurent à leur tour, laissant Maisie plantée au beau milieu du couloir comme une idiote, maudissant une fois de plus MacGonagall et ce fichu hibou qui avait retrouvé son adresse pour lui distribuer son insigne.

* * *

 **ENCORE l'auteure : Eh oui, c'est encore moi ;) comme je pense qu'il est difficile de se faire un avis constructif sur un seul petit bout de texte, je mets aussi en ligne le deuxième ! (vous avez joué et gagné à la loterie, programme présenté par Roxa... OK. Je me tais.)**

 **Merci d'être passé(e) ! (et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas aimé, je suis ravie que tu aies essayé !)**

 **Rox'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure : j'ai tout dit au précédent chapitre, merci de continuer à suivre Maisie, sa timidité et ses amis dans la suite de ses aventures.**

 **(PS : Vous n'aimez pas James ? Moi si...) (QUI LOVES JAMESIE ?) (Pour monter un fanclub ?) Y'a personne...**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Poufsouffle**

Maisie Womel, Anthéa Diggle et Wellina Devon se dirigèrent respectivement vers les tables de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor à leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle. La nouvelle année débutait enfin. Après avoir un peu discuté avec l'une de ses camarades de chambre, Rhéa Soupelayte, Maisie se tut pour écouter la chanson du Choixpeau Magique et le reste de la répartition.

 _P'tits nouveaux venus de tous les horizons,_

 _Ecoutez-moi et ne suivez pas votre raison,_

 _Seul le cœur peut répartir,_

 _Il ne saurait pas mentir !_

 _Il vous suffit de me mettre sur votre tête,_

 _Pour que je vous dévoile c'que vous êtes !_

 _Longtemps auparavant quatre grandes maisons furent créées,_

 _Quatre foyers où vous passerez sept années,_

 _Helga Poufsouffle aime les élèves justes et sérieux,_

 _Ceux qui prônent la bonté,_

 _Ceux qui prônent la loyauté,_

 _Vous serez ses biens les plus précieux !_

 _Salazard Serpentard,_

 _Est un grand rusé,_

 _Il préfère les ambitieux, les roublards,_

 _Ceux qui ont mille tours dans leurs sacs pour s'en tirer !_

 _Et si vous rejoignez les rangs de notre très chère Rowena Serdaigle,_

 _Soyez assurés de votre curiosité,_

 _Car elle aime les espiègles,_

 _Mais prône aussi la créativité !_

 _Pour terminer, Godric Gryffondor,_

 _Celui-là aime les courageux,_

 _Ceux qui ont un cœur en or,_

 _Les élèves valeureux._

 _Aucune de ces quatre maisons n'est mieux que l'autre,_

 _Ce choix est seulement le vôtre !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans la Grande Salle puis la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva MacGonagall, se leva et fit signe au professeur Flitwick de commencer la Répartition. Maisie regarda avec intérêt les passages des nouveaux sous le Choixpeau et finalement, Poufsouffle gagna dix nouveaux élèves.

*.*.*

John Finch-Fletchey venait d'aborder Maisie tandis que les assiettes à dessert se vidaient pour son plus grand déplaisir.

\- Womel ? Il faut qu'on guide les Première Année jusque dans notre salle commune, lui dit-il en bombant fièrement le torse, Thomas et Bones s'occupent des autres et nous ont dit de partir devant.

La jeune fille lança un regard dépité à sa troisième part de tarte à la mélasse à peine entamée et se promit de tuer MacGonagall dans son sommeil pour lui avoir infligé un sort pareil.

\- D'accord, marmonna-t-elle en fixant ses pieds croisés sous la table.

Elle se leva en tâchant de cacher l'air inquiet qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage et John s'empressa d'hurler à tout-va :

\- Les Première Année de Poufsouffle, suivez-nous, s'il-vous-plaît !

Encore plus renfrognée, Maisie se fit la réflexion que même un sourd aurait entendu l'appel sonore de son camarade.

La petite dizaine de nouveaux élèves se dirigea vers eux en silence, certains semblaient aussi timides que Maisie et d'autres arboraient un air légèrement plus confiant. La jeune fille soupira. Il était impossible de ne pas les trouver mignons, avec leurs joues roses et rebondies et l'expression d'émerveillement qui se lisait sur leurs visages. Alors elle leur offrit un grand sourire et essaya de paraître confiante.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle d'une voix douce, je m'appelle Maisie Womel et voici John Finch-Fletchey. Nous sommes vos Préfets et si vous avez un quelconque souci, vous pouvez venir nous en parler et nous vous aiderons. Demain, au petit-déjeuner, les Préfets les plus âgés de notre maison vous remettront votre emploi du temps que vous conserverez pendant toute l'année. Suivez-nous, nous allons vous montrer vos dortoirs.

\- Je m'occupe des garçons et toi des filles, lui souffla John à l'oreille avec un sourire.

Maisie acquiesça et s'empressa de faire passer le message afin que les garçons et les filles se mettent en rang derrière l'une ou l'autre des deux Préfets. Leur petite troupe se dirigea ensuite au premier sous-sol et traversa un couloir où se trouvait non seulement l'accès à leur Salle Commune mais également un passage menant aux cuisines. John raconta quelques anecdotes sur le château, ses maisons et ses cours en chemin puis ils arrivèrent devant un amas de tonneaux qui déguisait l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

\- Pour entrer, il suffit de trouver le tonneau situé au centre de la deuxième rangée, en partant du sol, et de tapoter sur celle-ci en comptant les syllabes de "Helga Poufsouffle". Le couvercle de la barrique s'ouvrira automatiquement. Nous sommes les seuls à Poudlard à disposer d'un système de défense contre les intrus potentiels. Quiconque tapote le mauvais tonneau ou ne fait pas le bon nombre de tapotements se retrouvera immédiatement aspergé de vinaigre. Les autres maisons font grand cas de leurs dispositifs de sécurité, mais, en réalité, c'est nous qui possédons le meilleur : aucun étranger n'a vu la salle commune ou les dortoirs des Poufsouffle depuis plus de mille ans. Comme le blaireau, nous savons faire profil bas et nous défendre comme il faut, quand il le faut ***** , expliqua John en s'exécutant devant les nouveaux élèves.

\- Une fois que vous aurez ouvert les couvercles de la barrique, glissez-vous à l'intérieur et rampez le long du passage étroit qui mène à notre salle commune, continua Maisie.

Maisie, John et les dix Première Année découvrirent leur pièce principale avec joie. Ils en admirèrent la beauté pendant au moins dix minutes sous l'œil amusé de Maisie. La pièce était ronde, avait un plafond bas qui la rendait plus chaleureuse encore et de nombreuses fenêtres. Sur les appuis de celles-ci, des plantes en pots de toutes les tailles et toutes les couleurs étaient posées, des bouillottes en cuivre étaient attachées aux murs en pierre pour les nuits d'hiver particulièrement froides, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée autour de laquelle étaient regroupés plusieurs canapés et fauteuils où l'on avait mis des couettes en patchwork colorées, quelques tables rondes et une minuscule bibliothèque d'anciens manuels scolaires venaient compléter l'ensemble chaleureux. Dans un coin, près d'une large fenêtre qui avait une vue imprenable sur le parc, se trouvait une petite fontaine qui comportait un minuscule bassin.

\- Il y a deux couloirs pour les dortoirs sur le côté, expliqua calmement Maisie, le couloir de droite correspond aux chambres des filles et le couloir de gauche correspond aux chambres des garçons. Les dortoirs des filles sont interdits aux garçons, un sortilège en protège l'entrée. Les filles, suivez-moi.

Cinq petites sorcières lui emboîtèrent le pas et Maisie actionna la poignée de l'une des portes sur laquelle était incrustée une petite plaque en cuivre où quelques mots étaient gravés « Dortoirs des filles, Première Année ».

C'était une pièce ronde et chaleureuse, pourvue de cinq lits aux couleurs de leur maison avec un poêle au centre de la pièce. Le sol était recouvert de tapis moelleux, des hublots permettaient l'entrée de la lumière dans la pièce (même s'il faisait actuellement nuit) et cinq fauteuils et coffres en bois étaient disposés à côté des lits. Une petite porte menant à une salle de bain était située près de l'entrée.

\- Demain vous pourrez prendre votre petit-déjeuner à partir de six heures et demie, le service ferme à neuf heures et demie en semaine et onze heures le week-end. Le midi le déjeuner est servi chaque jour entre onze heures et demie et quatorze heures et le repas du soir est servi entre dix-neuf heures et vingt heures trente. Demain, levez-vous vers sept heures trente environ pour être dans la Grande Salle à huit heures, on devra vous distribuer vos emplois du temps. J'espère que vous vous plairez à Poudlard !

Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, Maisie gagna son propre dortoir où étaient déjà couchées Rhéa Soupelayte et Ingrid Varencour.

*.*.*

Maisie se réveilla en sursaut avec la sensation que quelque chose était étalé sur elle. Elle poussa un grognement en voyant que son chat, Zen, avait effectivement élu domicile sur son estomac et lui léchait à présent les oreilles avec application. Sa montre indiquait sept heures.

\- Tu me saoules, espèce de gros tas de poils ! grogna Maisie en enfonçant son oreiller sur sa tête.

Malheureusement pour elle (et son sommeil), le matou tigré avait décidé qu'elle avait assez dormi et semblait déterminé à la lever. Maisie s'extirpa donc de sous sa couette en levant les yeux au ciel et suivit son chat à l'extérieur du dortoir. Zen s'arrêta juste devant la porte de sa chambre et la fixa de ses grands yeux ambrés avec l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

\- Heu… Womel ? fit une toute petite voix derrière elle.

Maisie se retourna pour se retrouver face au groupe des filles de Première Année, vêtues de leurs uniformes et l'air gêné.

\- Oui ? Vous avez un souci ? s'enquit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut venir avec toi dans la Grande Salle, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda la plus grande des cinq en rougissant. On a un peu peur de se perdre.

\- Merlin ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? grogna la jeune fille en baillant allégrement.

Avisant leurs grimaces gênées, Maisie décida de se montrer clémente et déclara :

\- Bon, donnez-moi dix minutes pour me préparer et je vous emmène dans la Grande Salle.

Elle les installa dans son dortoir en leur faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain d'où elle ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, lavée, habillée et coif-… Ah non, pas coiffée ! Elle avait simplement laissé ses courts cheveux châtains retomber en ondulations délicates sur ses épaules.

La jeune fille attrapa son sac de cours qu'elle vida entièrement sous le regard intéressé des nouvelles élèves et prit simplement une plume, un flacon d'encre noire et deux rouleaux de parchemin. Elle retournerait chercher ses manuels plus tard.

Après cela, la Poufsouffle referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elles et elles traversèrent la Salle Commune déserte et de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver dans le réfectoire.

Maisie abandonna les Première Année ravies à la table de Poufsouffle après avoir appelé Edelwin Bones, la préfète de Sixième Année, qui s'occupa de leurs emplois du temps.

\- Maiiiisiiiie ! hurla la voix stridente d'Anthéa, installée à côté de Wellie – qui levait les yeux au ciel devant ce sursaut d'exubérance - à la table de Gryffondor. Viens nous rejoindre, chériiie !

La Préfète rougit en devinant que de nombreux regards s'étaient tournés vers elle et baissa les yeux avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le banc à côté de ses amies.

\- Pitoyable, commenta Wellie d'une voix dédaigneuse.

\- Pas de ma faute si tu es de mauvaise humeur le matin, répliqua Anthéa en servant un verre de jus de citrouille à la nouvelle venue. Alors, Maisie, ça baigne avec les nouveaux ?

\- Heu… Oui, ça va.

\- Je suis sûre que tu te débrouilles très bien, lui sourit Wellie en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Bah ouais, renchérit Anthéa en souriant, t'es pas aussi stupide que t'en as l'air, Womel.

\- Merci, Anth', répondit Maisie d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Pas de quoi ma belle, ricana la jolie Serdaigle.

\- Tu as eu ton emploi du temps ? demanda Wellie à la Poufsouffle.

\- John m'a dit qu'il viendrait me l'apporter, répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules.

\- Noooooon ? Mais c'est trop môgnoooon !

\- Anthéa, tu mets ton coude dans le beurre, soupira la Gryffondor.

\- Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mignon là-dedans, continua Maisie en essayant d'ignorer les regards intrigués des élèves de Gryffondor qui partageaient leur coin de table.

\- Aïe, Wellie ! couina Anthéa, tu m'as écrasé le pied !

\- Oh, pardon, répondit Wellina d'un air faussement navré. Je suis désolée !

Les deux filles se fusillèrent du regard, ce qui fit sourire la Préfète. Leurs petites chamailleries lui avaient manqué. Bien qu'elles soient très différentes, les trois filles jouissaient d'une grande complicité. Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le train le jour de leur rentrée à Poudlard et ne s'étaient plus quittées depuis. Anthéa Diggle, bien qu'exubérante et dotée d'une curiosité sans limites pouvait aussi se montrer attentionnée et était en quelque sorte le boute-en-train de leur bande, Wellina était quant à elle plus sérieuse mais pouvait se montrer extrêmement courageuse et douce, et faisait office de « maman » pour ses deux amies, quant à Maisie, gentille, travailleuse et timide, elle tentait vainement de remettre un peu d'ordre dans leur petit groupe – inutile de dire qu'elle n'était encore jamais parvenue à ses fins – et tout cela sans se faire remarquer.

\- Womel ? Ton emploi du temps ! lui dit John Finch-Fletchey avec un grand sourire en se glissant à côté d'elle après lui avoir tendu le parchemin en question.

\- Merci, John, répondit la jeune fille en baissant timidement la tête.

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec les nouvelles ? lui demanda-t-il en se préparant un toast.

\- Très bien, merci, je…

\- Eh ! C'est quoi cet attroupement à notre table ?! lança une voix sarcastique.

James Potter (alias le bougre pour Maisie) venait de s'installer en face du petit groupe avec Roxanne et Fred Weasley, ses cousins et meilleurs amis. Il pointa Maisie du doigt, un air victorieux plaqué sur le visage.

\- Mais je te connais, toi ! s'écria-t-il.

A côté de Maisie, Anthéa se tendit, ses yeux bleus noircissant et ses cheveux verts prenant une teinte aubergine. La métamorphomage ne supportait pas que l'on parle de cette manière de l'une de ses amies.

\- « ELLE » a un nom, Potter, fit méchamment remarquer Anthéa en plissant les yeux.

\- Heu… Mélisandre, c'est ça ? fit le Gryffondor d'un air perplexe.

\- Mailisiana Womel, rétorqua sèchement Wellie en vrillant sur son camarade son regard noir le plus terrifiant.

Maisie, quant à elle, était en train de chercher diverses solutions pour disparaître le plus vite possible. Trois issues s'offraient à elle : Ou bien elle tuait James Potter pour qu'il arrête d'attirer l'attention sur elle, ou bien elle se planquait sous la table, ou bien elle s'enfuyait de la Grande Salle en courant. La première solution étant techniquement discutable, la seconde parfaitement ridicule, Maisie opta pour la troisième. C'est ainsi que sous les regards médusés de tous les élèves de Gryffondor (et celui particulièrement intrigué de Potter), elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise, et essaya de courir.

Oui, essaya. Parce que, il fallait le dire, Maisie avait un sens particulier de l'équilibre, aussi ses jambes flageolantes lui permirent seulement de faire quelques enjambées hésitantes avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans un mouvement fort disgracieux qui attira de nombreux rires.

Ses joues ayant approximativement la teinte d'une tomate très très mûre, Maisie ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait super mal. Ses yeux la piquaient et un horrible sentiment de gêne mêlé de honte la submergea. Elle sentit des mains réconfortantes la saisir par les bras et se retrouva face à une jeune fille grande, aux longs cheveux roux et raides, aux yeux gris et à la cravate vert-argent.

\- Womel, t'as un don pour te mettre dans les emmerdes, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, commenta-t-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Heu… Je…

\- Moi c'est Fenezy Rockensol, se présenta la Serpentard. On a cours de potions en commun et divination aussi.

Aucun mot ne put sortir de la bouche de Maisie à cet instant-là et, fort heureusement pour elle, Fenezy ne semblait pas lui en tenir vigueur. Elle se contenta de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule avant de l'abandonner à Wellie et Anthéa qui avaient accouru vers elle, un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit Wellie en dévisageant son amie d'un air anxieux.

\- Je vais bien, balbutia Maisie.

\- Tu n'as rien de cassé au moins ? l'interrogea Anthéa.

\- Non, non, bredouilla la Poufsouffle.

Anthéa, qui avait pourtant en horreur les câlins, prit Maisie dans ses bras le temps d'une brève étreinte et marmonna entre ses dents, à l'intention de Maisie :

\- Je te promets qu'on va démolir cet enfoiré de Potter.

\- Anth', ton vocabulaire, soupira Wellie en approuvant néanmoins les paroles de son amie.

\- Non, non, pas la peine, bégaya la Préfète, ce ne serait pas sérieux. Mais heu… Et si on sortait d'ici, en attendant ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde !

*.*.*

Anthéa abandonna ses amies dans le couloir du Troisième Etage, ayant cours de métamorphose avec les Serpentard tandis que Wellina et Maisie se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la salle de classe du professeur Binns.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas être Préfète, soupira Maisie, tu as vu comment je me suis ridiculisée ?!

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, la coupa énergiquement Wellie, tu es la plus gentille fille que je connaisse, je suis sûre que les Première Année t'adorent déjà !

\- Oui, d'accord… Mais là n'est pas le problème, je ne serai jamais respectée ! Même Potter s'est foutu de moi.

\- Potter est un goujat doublé d'un imbécile arrogant, argua Wellie en triturant une de ses mèches brunes. Ton problème, Maisie, c'est ta timidité. Il faut que tu sortes un peu de ton cocon, que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter quand tu dois prendre la parole en public ou des décisions.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupira la Poufsouffle.

\- Aies confiance en toi, l'encouragea Wellina en s'adossant au mur. Tu es une très bonne amie et une sorcière exemplaire, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois une mauvaise Préfète. Et puis, si besoin, Anthéa et moi on s'occupera des crétins qui sont incapables de voir quelle fille merveilleuse tu es !

Ses paroles mirent du baume au cœur de Maisie, aussi s'assit-elle en cours d'Histoire de la Magie le cœur un peu plus léger.

Les autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle arrivèrent à leur tour et le cours commença dans un silence de plomb : le Professeur Binns avait le chic pour endormir ses élèves.

Maisie tentait de prendre des notes sur l'énième guerre des Gobelins dont parlait leur professeur et jouait en même temps au pendu sorcier avec Wellina et John Finch-Fletchey, installé derrière elles avec l'un de ses amis.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Wellina, toute contente ! ton mot c'était « Déluminateur ».

\- Ok, t'as encore gagné, grogna faussement son amie en lui adressant un grand sourire. A toi, John !

\- Eh ! Womel ! J'ai un mot pour toi, lança James Potter, deux rangs derrière elle avec un clin d'œil moqueur. Devine ! ça commence par un « r » et ça finit par un « e », c'est ce qui qualifie ta chute de ce matin !

Fred Weasley ricana à côté de lui alors que les joues de la Préfète s'empourpraient. Roxanne lança un regard blasé à son frère et son cousin et souffla à la Poufsouffle :

\- T'occupe pas d'eux, ce sont des crétins.

Maisie hocha la tête et continua à jouer avec John sans plus se soucier des remarques blessantes de Potter. En cinq ans de sa vie passée à Poudlard, jamais Roxanne Weasley ne lui avait adressé la parole. Roxanne, Fred et James étaient assez populaires au sein de Poudlard pour leur charisme et leur humour et ils avaient tendance à attirer l'attention sur eux, voilà pourquoi Maisie n'avait jamais cherché à les fréquenter. Et aujourd'hui, elle découvrait que la jolie métisse pouvait être gentille ou, du moins, agréable. Wellina partageait son dortoir avec Roxanne dans la Tour de Gryffondor, elle devait sûrement se douter du fait que Roxanne n'était pas aussi idiote que ses amis car elle semblait l'apprécier.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin de ces deux heures éprouvantes, Maisie fut la dernière à sortir de la classe, en discutant avec John pendant que Wellie rejoignait Anthéa pour un cours de Potions. Les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard avaient Divination dans l'aile la plus éloignée du château.

\- Alors Womel, t'as trouvé la réponse à ma devinette ?

James Potter était adossé au mur situé en face de la salle du Professeur Binns, ses yeux chocolat pétillant de malice. Il la dévisagea d'un air neutre.

\- La réponse c'était « ridicule », reprit-il d'une voix amusée en voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Allez, à tout à l'heure, Womel !

Et il s'élança dans le couloir opposé, derrière ses camarades.

Maisie bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle était peut-être timide, elle craignait peut-être d'élever la voix plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour se faire entendre, mais, par Morgane et tous les grands sorciers du monde magique, elle ne laisserait pas Potter lui pourrir sa cinquième année !

\- POTTER ! hurla John à côté d'elle, JE TE METS UNE HEURE DE RETENUE, DEMAIN SOIR DANS LES CACHOTS A DIX-HUIT HEURES !

Maisie remercia son camarade d'un sourire, se jurant que la prochaine fois, ce serait elle qui collerait ce satané Gryffondor.

* * *

 **Si vous aimez je poste le chapitre 3 demain ;)**

 **Merci d'être passé(e) !**

 **Roxane-James :coeur:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure : Merci de continuer de me lire ^^**

 **Je remercie _Aliena_ pour sa review : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fic' et que tu apprécies Maisie ^^ ah et aussi que tu trouves mes chapitres agréables à lire ! ça me fait trèèès plaisir ! :) Plein de bisous, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Prédiction et perdition**

John et Maisie se rendirent dans la Tour Nord pour assister à leur cours de Divination en commun avec les Serpentard en silence. La Poufsouffle appréciait son camarade, il était gentil et prévenant avec elle et il n'y avait aucune ambigüité dans leur relation.

Maisie grimpa à l'échelle argentée pour rejoindre la salle de classe de Sibylle Trelawney dans laquelle régnait une chaleur étouffante, à croire qu'elle n'était jamais aérée et s'assit à une table dans un coin de la pièce, s'enfonçant d'un air las dans son pouf aubergine qui lui rappelait Anthéa : la jeune métamorphomage aimait particulièrement choisir cette teinte pour colorer ses cheveux.

John la rejoignit à sa table avec l'un de ses amis de Serpentard, Bennett Adelph, et une troisième personne rejoignit leur drôle de trio, rendant le quatuor encore plus improbable : Fenezy Rockensol, la jolie rousse qui l'avait aidée à se relever après l'incident dans la Grande Salle en début de matinée. Celle-ci s'écrasa sans aucune grâce sur le fauteuil molletonné à côté de Maisie et se présenta à John avec un sourire éclatant :

\- Fenezy Rockensol, fit-elle, tu dois être John Finch-Fletchey, bravo pour ta nomination de Préfet !

\- Merci, bredouilla le garçon, stupéfait par tant d'enthousiasme.

\- Bennett m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, ajouta la jeune fille dans un clin d'œil, tu es son meilleur ami.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, répondit la Serpentard en tapotant le crâne d'Adelph par-dessus la table.

Maisie contempla son drôle de groupe, légèrement intimidée. Seul John lui était familier. Fenezy la mit rapidement à l'aise en plaisantant et Adelph était un garçon souriant qui, comme Maisie, ne parlait pas beaucoup. Lorsque le cours débuta, les quatre élèves se sentaient parfaitement à leur place.

\- Aujourd'hui, déclara le professeur Trelawney d'une voix gutturale qui n'impressionnait plus Maisie depuis longtemps, nous allons apprendre à communier avec les étoiles ! Ouvrez votre livre **« Avoir les yeux en face des Trous** » à la page évoquant les Trous du Destin…

\- Elle est complètement barrée, commenta négligemment Fenezy, dès que j'ai mes BUSEs, je laisse tomber cette matière !

\- Pareil, ajouta timidement Maisie.

Elle se retenait d'ajouter qu'en plus d'être folle, Trelawney faisait apparemment une collection de scarabées impressionnante qui lui avait fichu la trouille de sa vie lorsqu'elle était entrée pour la première fois dans la salle de Divination.

\- Et c'est pareil pour le gros cheval, continua Fenezy à voix basse, celui qui a une tête d'humain, là, il raconte que des conneries !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai jamais eu, dit la petite Poufsouffle en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Il renifle sa mousse et t'annonce soudainement qu'il est impossible de comprendre l'art de la Divination… Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'enseigner, je me le demande !

John et Bennett Adelph éclatèrent de rire et même Maisie eut un sourire amusé.

\- Silence, s'il-vous-plaît, murmura une voix à l'oreille de Maisie, la faisant violemment sursauter.

Sauf que Maisie tomba à la renverse de son pouf, se prit les pieds dans les grands châles de Trelawney et retomba sur ses fesses en plein milieu de la pièce, complètement sonnée. Les joues rouges de honte, Maisie s'excusa et regagna sa place en essayant de ne pas tomber pendant que la classe s'esclaffait de plus belle.

\- Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes à faire d'aussi belles acrobaties, souffla Fenezy en souriant, tu as vraiment un don !

\- Crois-moi, c'est pas aussi drôle que ça n'en a l'air, répondit la Poufsouffle en rougissant de plus belle.

Trelawney n'avait visiblement pas apprécié l'accès de gymnastique dont avait été prise la jeune Préfète et dardait à présent ses immenses yeux globuleux sur elle après lui avoir demandé une interprétation de l'alignement actuel des planètes.

\- Dites-moi, ma chère, ce que vous pouvez déduire des positions de Venus et de Saturne !

\- Heu…

Maisie fronça les sourcils. La Divination n'étant pas son fort (même si elle avait toujours eu des bons résultats), elle se contenta d'improviser.

\- Venus signifie la beauté, la séduction et Saturne la guerre, je pense que quelqu'un dans cette classe va heu… souffrir d'être courtisé ? Ou va courtiser en faisant souffrir ? proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

A son grand étonnement, Sibylle Trelawney se révéla très intéressée par sa prédiction – complètement tirée par les cheveux, de l'avis de Maisie – et reprit son ton lugubre pour s'adresser à elle, écarquillant les yeux au point de ressembler à une grosse mouche.

\- Par Merlin, oui ! Vous avez raisoooon… Je vois dans votre cœur un certain doooon… C'est de VOUS ! (à ces mots la majorité de la classe avait sursauté) dont parle la prophétie ma chère… heu…

\- Maisie Womel, compléta poliment Maisie bien que peu impressionnée par les mots de cette femme.

\- C'est ça ! Maisie Wornel !

\- Womel, professeur, la reprit gentiment John.

Maisie échangea un sourire désabusé avec son homologue tandis que Fenezy partait dans un fou-rire incontrôlable à côté d'elle.

\- Ce cours ne contient pas une once de lucidité, déclara John en ouvrant des yeux horrifiés.

Et ce n'était certainement pas Maisie qui allait le contredire là-dessus !

\- En tous cas, répliqua Fenezy entre deux hoquets, on peut dire que la prof n'a pas les yeux en face des trous !

Et son fou-rire reprit de plus belle, entraînant avec elle les trois autres élèves.

*.*.*

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Maisie leva les yeux au ciel pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois, échangeant un regard désabusé avec Wellie et replongea le nez dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- C'est vrai, quoi, continua Anthéa d'une voix larmoyante, c'est pas comme si j'étais moche, chiante et stupide !

\- T'as quand même un sale caractère, fit remarquer Wellina en tournant nonchalamment la page du livre qu'elle lisait.

\- Et puis j'ai des qualités aussi, continua Anthéa comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, je m'intéresse à ce qu'il fait, au Quidditch… Attendez ! AU QUIDDITCH !

Wellie et Maisie relevèrent la tête en même temps avec une expression horrifiée. Anthéa, quant à elle, affichait une expression déterminée que ses amies ne connaissaient que trop bien…

\- Anth'… tenta Maisie d'une petite voix, l'idée que tu as eu est certainement horrible, laisse tomber !

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit, rétorqua la Serdaigle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais tu veux t'engager dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle pour impressionner Louis Weasley ? soupira Wellie en rejetant son abondante chevelure noire dans son dos.

Anthéa hocha vivement la tête, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne retirerai pas ce que j'ai dit, clama Maisie en croquant avidement dans sa pomme, c'est une très mauvaise idée !

\- Et en plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Louis Weasley est gay ! ajouta Wellie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, fit Anthéa d'un air joyeux, dans ce cas ça change tout ! C'est pas que je ne lui plais pas, c'est que je ne suis pas son genre, tout simplement !

Maisie soupira de dépit. Anthéa, malgré son statut de brillante élève, avait une certaine propension à raconter des âneries.

\- Womel ! On a un problème !

Maisie se retourna pour découvrir un élève de Poufsouffle de Première Année qui venait visiblement d'effectuer un sprint pour venir l'avertir. Il avait les joues aussi rouges que celles de Maisie lorsqu'elle était gênée et ça n'était pas peu dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la Préfète en s'approchant du garçon, inquiète.

\- Une bagarre... Dans le couloir du Premier Étage !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Maisie, Wellie et Anthéa pour s'élancer à sa suite dans les couloirs de Poudlard, baguette magique en main.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le lieu, Maisie découvrit avec effarement trois garçons de son année qui se battaient comme des sauvageons, entourés par une foule d'élèves compacte. Maisie inspira un grand coup et joua des coudes pour se faufiler jusqu'aux trois perturbateurs, s'apprêtant à sévir en public pour la première fois.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit qui étaient ces trois élèves : James Potter, Fred Weasley et Verney Rosier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle décida d'intervenir.

\- Cessez tout de suite ce combat ! exigea-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Aucun des trois garçons ne lui prêta attention, aussi se lança-t-elle à son tour dans la bataille sous le regard effaré des élèves observant la scène. Elle jeta un sortilège de chauve-furie sur Rosier, un sortilège d'expulsion sur Weasley et fit apparaître une plante juste devant Potter qui lui encercla les jambes et entrava ses mouvements, de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve par terre en deux temps, trois mouvements.

\- Maintenant, si l'un d'entre vous fait ne serait-ce qu'un pas, je jure de l'envoyer aux cachots pour le restant de sa scolarité !

Elle fusilla du regard les deux Gryffondor et le Serpentard et ordonna d'une voix douce aux spectateurs de s'en aller. Seules Anthéa et Wellina continuaient à regarder ce qui se passait devant elles.

\- Je vous retire vingt points chacun, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Et trois heures de retenue.

Maisie agita sa baguette pour annuler l'effet de ses sortilèges.

\- Maintenant, regagnez vos cours en silence et, si possible, dans des directions opposées.

Rosier et Weasley s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot, le visage fermé et les lèvres crispées pendant que Potter se relevait négligemment en incendiant la Poufsouffle du regard. Il fit signe à son meilleur ami de ne pas l'attendre et alla se positionner devant Maisie, une expression de colère sur le visage.

\- Ne crois pas que tu as une quelconque autorité sur moi, Womel, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas la carrure pour être Préfète.

Il s'en alla sur ces mots, laissant derrière lui une Maisie au bord des larmes, complètement épuisée par l'effort surhumain qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'effondra en sanglotant dans les bras de ses amies, ignorant tout de leur échange de regards furieux.

*.*.*

\- Il faut bien que ce cours serve à quelque chose, argua férocement Anthéa face à la non-réaction de son amie, tu as vu comment il l'a traitée ?

\- Je persiste à croire que trafiquer sa potion dans son dos ne nous apportera que des ennuis, répliqua Wellie en essuyant les verres de ses lunettes.

\- Tu as une autre solution, peut-être ?!

\- … Non.

\- Parfait, alors fais ce que je te dis !

Wellina soupira, saisit la fiole contenant un liquide ambré que la Serdaigle lui tendait et se pencha par-dessus sa paillasse pour pouvoir atteindre le chaudron de Potter.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va exploser ? s'assura-t-elle quand même.

\- Je suis la meilleure de notre promotion, Wellie, répondit Anthéa en affichant un rictus sarcastique, et tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas faire exploser un chaudron ?

Wellina ricana en versant rapidement le liquide dans la potion qui avait la teinte verte recherchée et se retourna vers son propre chaudron avant que Roxanne Weasley ou son camarade de paillasse, James Potter, ne l'aperçoivent.

\- Anth', tes cheveux changent de couleur, la prévint Wellina en avisant les mèches rouges qui commençaient à poindre dans sa tignasse violette.

\- C'est une réaction naturelle confirmant que je vis un moment très satisfaisant, expliqua Anthéa d'un air machiavélique.

Une détonation explosa à cet instant, les faisant sursauter. James Potter était recouvert des pieds à la tête d'un liquide brunâtre qui formait des croûtes sur sa peau. Il avait l'air dégoûté et très en colère. Mais cela n'affecta pas le moins du monde la bonne humeur des deux amies et Wellina observa même en riant le rouge profond des cheveux d'Anthéa gagner toutes ses mèches.

*.*.*

\- Mais j'ai _seulement_ fait bouffer un botruc à cet imbécile !

\- Laurie, tu ne peux juste pas faire ça, c'est... c'est interdit !

\- Et _pourquoi_?

Maisie regardait d'un air consterné la petite Première Année croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et lever le menton en l'air d'un air mauvais. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était vrai après tout, pourquoi ne pas avoir le droit d'enfoncer un botruc dans la gorge d'un imbécile fini qui vous courait sur le haricot ?!

\- Bon, ça va pour cette fois, je vais prendre ça pour un acte de légitime défense, concéda Maisie en laissant s'enfuir la fillette.

Maisie était épuisée lorsqu'elle regagna la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, fort heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas de ronde ce soir-là. Elle allait pouvoir se prélasser un peu sur un canapé confortable devant un bon feu de cheminée en lisant un bouquin à l'eau de rose _en paix_. Personne ne viendrait troubler sa tranquillité, personne ne l'obligerait à hausser la voix. Elle avait assez souffert pour la journée et, peut-être même, le reste de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Maisie passa donc une bonne heure à lire et alla se coucher après s'être mise en pyjama et douchée. Elle avait fait promettre aux petites nouvelles de ne pas venir la réveiller le lendemain matin et comptait bien s'offrir une grasse matinée, ses cours ne commençaient qu'à partir de dix heures. Son chat vint s'étaler sur son oreiller en ronronnant et la jeune Préfète éteignit la lumière.

Cette nuit-là, Maisie mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Sa journée avait été agitée, entre humiliations publiques, prises de parole en public et gaffes en tous genres... Il y avait de quoi devenir chèvre ! Et surtout, les paroles de James Potter tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, terriblement froides et blessantes : « Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas la carrure pour être Préfète. »

Il avait peut-être raison, en fin de compte. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas là ce qu'elle avait toujours su ?

Elle avait seulement été obligée d'accepter son insigne...

* * *

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Merci de votre passage,**

 **Roxane-James**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteure : Merci à _GUEST_ pour ta review qui m'a aussi fait ultra-plaisir (du coup je reposte un nouveau chapitre héhé) : je suis tellement heureuse que tu la trouves rafraîchissante et que tu l'aimes ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Et aussi à** Sugarbrown **: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii du coup je poste la suite maintenant pour toi aussi ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire, le chapitre 5 (un peu moins drôle je vous préviens) demain ^^**

 **Pfiouuu je suis super émue là (vous devez être en train de rigoler) mais MERCI.**

 **Plein de bisous,**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Plante dentue et secrets nocturnes**

\- Je vais aller parler à MacGonagall, déclara Maisie d'une voix solennelle.

La Poufsouffle s'assit d'un air décidé en face de ses amies à la table de Serdaigle pour le petit-déjeuner pendant que celles-ci échangeaient un regard perplexe. Maisie s'était retournée dans son lit toute la nuit et à son réveil, elle s'était décidée à voir MacGonagall pour lui rendre son insigne, songeant qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure décision qu'elle avait prise de toute sa scolarité.

Elle n'était visiblement pas faite pour ce poste de Préfète et toutes les responsabilités que cela signifiait. Sans compter les problèmes.

\- Maisie, la sermonna calmement Wellina en nettoyant ses lunettes avec un pan de sa robe de sorcière, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu as entendu ce que Potter m'a dit ?! répliqua sèchement Maisie, il a dit, je cite que je « n'avais pas la carrure d'une Préfète ».

\- Ce que ce crétin de Potter t'a dit n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ! s'immisça Anthéa en laissant ses cheveux lisses et gris prendre une teinte plus colorée.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit hier et je te le répète, lui dit gentiment Wellina en remettant une mèche noire derrière son oreille, il faut que tu aies plus de confiance en toi.

\- Honnêtement, je trouve que ce poste te convient à merveille, fit une voix douce dans son dos.

Maisie, Anthéa et Wellina se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue qui se présenta alors avec un grand sourire.

\- Fenezy Rockensol, Serpentard, dit-elle en serrant affectueusement les mains de Wellina et d'Anthéa. Je me permets d'intervenir dans cette conversation parce que je trouve Maisie faite pour être Préfète ! Cela serait dommage de renier ce poste aux oubliettes…

Maisie sourit à la jeune fille d'un air gêné pendant qu'Anthéa et Wellina approuvaient ses paroles d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

\- Bon, Maisie, je te dis à plus tard pour le cours de Potions ! s'exclama Fenezy avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. A bientôt Diggle, Devon.

Sitôt qu'elle eut passé les portes du réfectoire, Wellina et Anthéa se tournèrent vers Maisie avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu vois ? ricana Anthéa, tu n'y couperas pas !

\- J'aime bien cette fille, se contenta de dire Wellie en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

Maisie rougit, agacée et amusée à la fois, et décida de clore la discussion en avalant goulument un toast à la confiture de potiron, manquant de s'étouffer sur le coup.

*.*.*

Il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la serre numéro quatre lorsque Maisie y entra, accompagnée d'une Anthéa de mauvaise humeur. Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle furent accueillis par le Professeur Londubat qui leur présenta des plantes en pot à l'aspect étrange et, pour seule consigne, leur demanda d'en extraire le pus et de le recueillir dans une fiole située sur les paillasses. Il leur dit également de se méfier des « tentacules », ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de rassurer la Serdaigle.

Anthéa mit sa blouse et ses gants en râlant – elle détestait la botanique – et entraîna Maisie vers la paillasse la plus éloignée du bureau de leur professeur. Les deux filles observèrent d'un air circonspect le « _carne vescuntur_ » qui possédait de fines tentacules rugueux et une sorte de bec coupant.

\- Il faut qu'on appuie sur « ventre » de cette chose, ça fera remonter le liquide dégueulasse que Londubat veut qu'on lui apporte, expliqua Anthéa en ignorant la grimace que Maisie faisait face au vocabulaire dont elle avait usé.

\- Tu en es sûre ? demanda la Poufsouffle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Hum… Je ne vois qu'un moyen de le savoir, répondit Anthéa en enfonçant son scalpel dans ce que les botanistes appelaient « ventre » de la plante.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Au lieu d'éjecter un liquide brunâtre par la « bouche », la plante dévoila une rangée de dents acérées terrifiante qui fit sursauter les deux amies. Anthéa lâcha son scalpel qui tomba dans les mains de Maisie et la plante tendit ses tentacules vers la Préfète, l'attrapant par les pieds et la faisant tourner au-dessus de sa gueule. Maisie hurla de terreur en s'apercevant qu'une fois de plus, ses pieds ne se trouvaient plus sur le sol mais bien à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus et lâcha sa baguette magique jusqu'alors coincée dans une poche de sa blouse dans les yeux ouverts d'Anthéa qui essayait de libérer son amie.

La Serdaigle se reçut le bout de bois en plein dans l'œil et poussa un cri de douleur dont Maisie se souviendrait certainement toute sa vie. En attendant, la tentacule la maintenait au-dessus de la gueule de la plante (visiblement carnivore) et menaçait de l'y laisser tomber. Maisie ferma les yeux, imaginant déjà la mort atroce qui l'attendait. Elle serait boulotée par une plante verte à l'aspect commun (mais qui était en fait un véritable monstre) et la dernière image que son amie conserverait d'elle serait celle de son visage déformé par la peur et enfoncé dans le gosier de cette stupide chose verte !

\- Aaaaaah ! cria Maisie en sentant un nouveau tentacule enserrer sa taille.

\- MERLIN MISS WOMEL !

Le professeur Londubat se précipita vers le duo de choc sous les regards horrifiés des élèves et s'empressa de libérer son élève en arborant une grimace.

\- Merci professeur, souffla Maisie, une fois que ses pieds eurent touché le sol.

Elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux qui la cloua au sol pendant quelques secondes et s'essuya les yeux, terriblement gênée.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de situation n'arrive qu'à elle ?

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un danger public, répondit mollement leur professeur d'un air ahuri.

\- Vous plaisantez professeur, répliqua Anthéa d'un air mauvais en se massant l'œil droit, ce sont vos plantes qui sont un danger pour l'humanité !

Maisie échangea un regard fataliste avec son amie et toutes d'eux s'empressèrent de sortir de la serre pour aller se changer.

\- Heuuu… Ce devoir ne sera pas noté ! les prévint Londubat d'un air gêné. Allez vous reposer.

\- On a gagné une heure de tranquillité, glissa Anthéa à la Poufsouffle d'un air ravi, merci beaucoup Maisie !

\- Heu… De rien ? bredouilla-t-elle, perplexe.

*.*.*

\- Et la plante l'a prise par les chevilles, comme ça et elle l'a à moitié enfournée dans sa bouche géante et pleine de bave et là, le professeur Londubat s'est précipité à son secours comme un héro et…

\- Merci Anthéa, la coupa Wellie d'un ton faussement poli avant de se tourner vers Maisie qui se retenait d'éclater de rire face à l'air outré qu'affichait la Serdaigle. J'ai trouvé une solution pour lutter contre ton manque de confiance, Maisie !

Sous l'œil intrigué de ses amies, Wellina sortit de son sac une feuille chiffonnée, la déplia et la lui tendit avec une expression triomphante. Maisie loucha dessus avec un air méfiant.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux l'inscrire au club de bavboules ? pouffa Anthéa en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la Poufsouffle.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Wellie, piquée au vif.

\- Mais parce que les bavboules c'est complètement dépassé, ricana la Serdaigle en se tenant les côtes.

\- Mais pas du tout ! râla Wellie, moi-même avec mon petit frère…

Anthéa s'esclaffa et une courte dispute éclata entre les deux filles pendant que Maisie reprenait une part de lasagnes sans y prêter plus d'attention que ça.

\- De toute manière, c'est Maisie que ça concerne, pas toi ! s'emporta Wellie en plantant sa fourchette d'un air rageur dans son chili con carne.

(Dont Maisie reçut un morceau de carotte dans la narine droite).

\- Justement ! On n'a qu'à lui demander.

Anthéa et Wellina se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la Préfète qui rougit et balbutia.

\- Tu en penses quoi, Maisie ? s'enquit affectueusement Wellie.

\- Heu… je… Je n'aime pas trop les bavboules, avoua Maisie en baissant la tête.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! s'exclama Anthéa d'un air victorieux de celle-qui-le-savait.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? répliqua vertement Wellina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'elle intègre l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ! répondit Anthéa d'un ton enthousiaste.

Maisie ouvrit de grands yeux, tout bonnement horrifiée par l'idée de la Serdaigle. Il lui semblait inconcevable de gagner une once de confiance en soi en se prenant un cognard dans la tête ou de viser un anneau géant armé d'un souaffle. Elle lança un regard angoissé à Wellina, se demandant si elle prendrait son parti. Sauf que la Gryffondor semblait considérer cette idée comme étant plutôt bonne. A son plus grand déplaisir.

\- C'est une excellente idée, dit-elle en offrant un sourire éclatant à Anthéa.

\- N'est-ce pas…

\- NON, non et NON ! hurla Maisie, agacée en ignorant les regards qui convergeaient vers leur petit groupe au centre de la table des Poufsouffle. Je REFUSE.

\- Tu refuses quoi ? demanda poliment John Finch-Fletchey en s'asseyant à côté d'elle pour manger son déjeuner.

\- Elle refuse de se présenter aux essais pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, répondit laconiquement Wellina.

\- Ah bon ? fit John en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée pourtant ! Tu pourrais prendre confiance en toi !

Maisie lui offrit une grimace agacée avant de se lever d'un geste si brusque qu'elle renversa son assiette sur la table – sans pour autant y accorder de l'importance – et dit :

\- Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je me rende à ces essais de Quidditch, vous m'entendez ?!

\- Plutôt bien, Womel, déclara Potter derrière elle avec un grand sourire, et tu fais bien parce que ça nous permettra d'éviter un désastre ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à St Mangouste par ta faute !

Maisie rougit de honte, bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et s'élança hors de la Salle Commune d'air un air furieux en direction des cachots.

\- Potter ! entendit-elle beugler John, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Quelle saleté, ce James Potter ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à répliquer…

*.*.*

Maisie attendait devant les cachots depuis une bonne demi-heure, maussade. Son insigne de Préfète ne lui était visiblement d'aucune utilité face à James Potter et son cynisme. Le sourire narquois qu'il affichait perpétuellement l'agaçait fortement et pourtant, Maisie ne parvenait toujours pas à l'affronter droit dans les yeux. Lui ou qui que ce soit. Sa timidité reprenait le dessus sur sa colère et son corps la trahissait plus que nécessaire. Ses joues la brûlaient au moins cinq fois par jour et elle se sentait incapable de tenir tête à n'importe quel élève de ce château.

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Maisie ne s'emportait pas ou très rarement et n'était jamais en colère très longtemps. Elle était facile à vivre, un peu gauche et solitaire mais agréable lorsqu'on gagnait le chemin de son cœur. Maisie était sincèrement incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

Gentille, trop gentille Maisie.

Elle doutait d'ailleurs que quelqu'un dans Poudlard la prenne réellement au sérieux. Sa petite taille ne jouait pas en sa faveur et sa voix fluette de soprano ne lui était d'aucun secours.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours. Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à affluer dans les couloirs, certains la bousculaient allègrement mais elle ne broncha pas.

\- Maisie Womel ! Merlin, je t'ai cherchée partout ! s'exclama Fenezy Rockensol en apercevant la Poufsouffle.

La Serpentard semblait essoufflée en effet mais ses yeux trahissaient autre chose que de la fatigue due à de l'effort physique : de l'inquiétude.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis allée voir tes amies et elles m'ont dit que tu étais partie en courant.

\- Je… vais bien, merci, souffla Maisie en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux châtains qui tombait sur son front.

Fenezy semblait sincèrement se soucier d'elle et cela lui faisait tout drôle. Jusqu'à présent, seules Wellie et Anthéa s'étaient attachées à elle et s'étaient comportées de la sorte. Fallait-il comprendre que Fenezy était son amie ? Elles se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps que cela semblait tout à fait absurde. Pourtant, Fenezy était gentille, drôle et pleine d'énergie et Maisie se surprenait à apprécier les moments passés avec elle. Fenezy était tout simplement ce genre de fille attachante qui vous mettait de bonne humeur et Maisie trouvait qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Anthéa sur certains points : elle était aussi énergique et souriante que la métamorphomage.

\- On se met à côté ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'un chaudron t'explose à la figure ? répliqua Maisie en souriant.

\- Je m'occupe de la pratique et toi de la théorie alors, rit Fenezy en entraînant la Poufsouffle par le bras dans les cachots de Slughorn.

Les deux filles s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle de classe, Fenezy bavardant gaiement et Maisie se contentant de l'écouter et de sourire à ses anecdotes amusantes.

Maisie n'aimait pas vraiment les cours de Potions : sa maladresse provoquait quelques fois des incidents dont elle se serait bien passée, mais, fort heureusement, la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu de mal à décrocher d'excellentes notes aux devoirs écrits ce qui rattrapait ses notes moyennes en pratique.

\- Bonjour chers élèves, les salua le professeur Slughorn en entrant dans les cachots de manière grandiloquente, j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Nous allons nous attaquer à la Solution de Force qui vous sera fort utile pour les BUSEs, c'est en effet une potion souvent demandée lors des examens, aussi bien sur la pratique que sur la théorie. Nous allons donc découper nos deux heures de cours en deux aujourd'hui, pendant la première heure je veux que vous essayiez de me concocter un échantillon de cette fameuse potion et durant la deuxième, j'attendrai de vous un compte-rendu exemplaire de votre travail.

Les élèves se mirent aussitôt à la tâche, la mine sérieuse.

\- Tu peux allumer le feu sous le chaudron ? demanda Fenezy à la Poufsouffle en souriant d'un air enjoué. Je vais chercher les ingrédients qui nous manquent dans l'armoire.

\- D'accord, répondit Maisie à voix basse.

Les deux filles travaillèrent en silence sans incident notable, Maisie lisait les instructions recopiées sur son livre et Fenezy les appliquait avec soin, les deux filles mélangeaient à tour de rôle le liquide bleu foncé, ajoutaient les ingrédients et réglaient la température.

\- Il te vient d'où ton prénom, Fenezy ? s'enquit Maisie après que sa camarade ait rapporté leur échantillon à Slughorn.

\- De mon père, répondit la Serpentard avec un sourire. Il voulait m'appeler « Frenezy » parce que j'étais un bébé très remuant sauf qu'il a oublié un « r » lorsqu'il est allé faire sa déposition au Ministère !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire le plus silencieusement possible avant que la jolie rousse au regard argenté ne reprenne la parole :

\- Et toi ? Mailisiana ce n'est pas commun non plus.

\- L'esprit tordu de mes parents, esquiva mollement la Préfète en levant ses yeux verts au ciel.

\- Tu ne t'entends pas avec eux ?

\- Disons qu'ils sont… un peu déçus de ne pas avoir eu une fille normale.

Fenezy ne chercha pas à en savoir plus voyant le visage de Maisie se fermer et les deux filles se concentrèrent sur la partie théorique du travail.

*.*.*

Maisie était installée sur un canapé de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle et rédigeait son devoir de potions (une recherche sur le chou japonais) avec un grand sérieux lorsque qu'elle sentit le sofa s'affaisser à côté d'elle.

\- Salut Maisie, dit John en lui proposant une patacitrouille. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Le devoir de potions, répondit-elle en acceptant avec plaisir la sucrerie que lui tendait le garçon. Et toi ?

\- Je te cherchais.

\- Ah ?

\- C'est à propos de cette histoire de Quidditch, continua le brun aux yeux kaki avec un léger sourire.

Maisie se renfrogna, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Rhéa serait certainement ravie de t'accueillir dans l'équipe et les sélections sont ce week-end, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir tenter ?

\- John, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je pense que je me mets déjà dans des situations suffisamment embarrassantes pour m'embarquer en plus dans un jeu auquel je ne connais pratiquement rien et qui doit se jouer devant TOUT POUDLARD.

\- Mais justement, renchérit le garçon, cela te fera gagner en assurance !

\- Non, ça ne changera rien, répliqua Maisie d'une voix douce.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtue ! observa le garçon en vrillant son regard kaki sur la jeune fille.

Maisie parut déconcertée par cette remarque, ses joues rosissant.

\- Bien, admettons, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix pour que personne en dehors des deux Préfets n'entende ce qu'elle disait, comment peux-tu être sûr que je pourrais intégrer l'équipe ?

\- Rhéa cherche des nouveaux joueurs et les essais sont là pour ça, tu sais !

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant des centaines de personnes, gémit Maisie en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu veux une bonne excuse ? demanda soudainement John d'un air sérieux.

\- Heu… Oui ? balbutia Maisie.

\- Tu vas le faire. Rien que pour emmerder Potter. Il dit que tu n'as pas la carrure pour être Préfète – sache que je ne suis pas de son avis – et il s'attend à ce que tu ne fasses rien pour améliorer ton manque de confiance en toi, alors surprenons-le ! Le jour du match, quand tu débarqueras sur le terrain, Môssieur-l'attrapeur-aux-cheveux-ébourrifés sera tellement surpris qu'il en oubliera de jouer correctement ! Et toi, tu pourras afficher un petit sourire victorieux et le remettre autant de fois à sa place que tu le souhaites parce que tu auras gagné un match formidable et pris conscience de la personne formidable que tu es !

Maisie, dubitative, retourna cette proposition dans sa tête une dizaine de fois avant de répliquer d'un ton mi-agacé mi-amusé :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais sortir avec Anthéa. Ou plutôt non, on risquerait le chambardement à Poudlard !

Les deux Préfets éclatèrent de rire et Maisie s'élança hors de la Salle Commune en lui disant :

\- Je vais faire un tour. A demain !

\- Il est vingt heures ! s'écria le garçon.

\- Disons que j'effectue ma ronde, conclue la jeune fille en recoiffant ses courts cheveux châtains avec sa main droite.

*.*.*

Maisie marchait dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés à l'aveuglette, sa baguette magique dans la poche droite de sa robe de sorcier et la tête ailleurs. Elle allait se présenter aux sélections qui se déroulaient samedi, même si sa fierté devait en prendre un coup. Parce qu'Anthéa et Wellina s'étaient démenées pour lui trouver une activité et aussi parce que sa discussion avec John lui avait fait voir les choses sous un autre angle. Peut-être que sa timidité s'effacerait si Poufsouffle remportait un match ?

Maisie arriva à un angle et allait tourner dans un couloir lorsqu'elle entendit deux voix fébriles un peu plus loin et décida discrètement d'aller voir. Elle se cacha derrière une tapisserie épaisse représentant deux trolls qui dansaient et observa la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Deux jeunes filles que Maisie connaissait plus ou moins se tenaient face à face. L'une était Deirdre Londubat, la fille cadette de son professeur de botanique qui lui ressemblait beaucoup de par sa silhouette légèrement ronde et ses épais cheveux noirs mi-long qu'elle tressait tout le temps. L'autre fille était une jolie métisse aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux frisés et courts d'une jolie couleur auburn : Roxanne Weasley. Les yeux violets de Deirdre semblaient incapables de se détacher du visage de la Gryffondor.

\- Mais si quelqu'un nous voyait ? demandait la Serdaigle en attrapant la main de Roxanne.

\- Personne ne nous verra, Deirdre, rétorqua sèchement Roxanne. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'inquiète autant ? Tu as peur de quoi exactement ?

\- Ta réputation, bredouilla Deirdre en enroulant sa cravate bronze et bleue autour de son doigt, elle sera…

\- Fichue ? Mais je m'en fiche, moi, de ma réputation ! s'exclama Roxanne en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'aime, Deirdre, il n'y a rien de plus simple que ça ! Mais toi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes visiblement pas assez pour sortir avec moi.

\- Bien sûr que si, s'offusqua à son tour Deirdre en caressant tendrement le visage de la Gryffondor.

\- Alors sors avec moi, déclara Roxanne d'un air très sérieux.

Deirdre rougit, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle n'en eut pas le temps : Roxanne s'était rapprochée au point de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la Serdaigle dans un élan d'affection et lui dit :

\- Si tu veux, pour l'instant ce sera notre secret… Mais après Noël je ne veux plus de cachotteries ! J'ai encore du piquer la cape d'invisibilité de James pour sortir de la Tour et Fred et James se demandent ce que je fais à chaque fois que je sors toute seule la nuit.

Deirdre hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et dit :

\- Promis, à Noël, tout sera réglé.

Les deux filles se sourirent puis s'éloignèrent en rejoignant chacune leur salle commune pendant que Maisie ouvrait de grands yeux effarés.

\- Par Merlin, souffla-t-elle dans sa barbe, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

La jeune Poufsouffle rejoignit son dortoir d'un pas furtif, souriant. Elle trouvait la complicité entre les deux filles adorable et s'était jurée de ne pas souffler un mot de ce qu'elle venait de voir à qui que ce soit. Même Wellina et Anthéa n'en sauraient rien… Du moins, pas avant Noël !

* * *

 **Encore l'auteure : Une bébé review ? C'est comme un bébé otarie, c'est mignon et ça fait plaiz' ! Merci d'avoir lu *.***

 **Roxane-James (merci, merci, merciiii)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure : L'univers merveilleux de JK Rowling ne m'appartient toujours pas ;)**

 **Un grand merci à** Sugarbrown **pour sa review au chapitre précédent :) Merci à vous de lire cette fanfiction !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review à la fin du chapitre !**

 **Roxane-James**

 **PS : ce chapitre est beaucoup moins amusant que les précédents**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Humiliation, conseil de guerre et autres aventures**

\- Je lui ai fait promettre de se rendre aux essais samedi, se vanta John en lançant un clin d'œil à Maisie assise en face de lui.

\- Comme quoi tu peux être utile, Finch-Fletchey, ricana Anthéa en portant un toast avec son bol de thé fumant.

La Poufsouffle fusilla faussement du regard son homologue et bredouilla :

\- Mais je ne serais certainement pas sélectionnée dans l'équipe.

\- Peut-être pas mais tu t'y seras présentée et c'est déjà une grande chose en soi, affirma Wellie en poussant un bol de céréale MiamChaudron vers elle.

\- Merci Wellie.

\- Tu me remercies pour les céréales ou les encouragements ? plaisanta la Gryffondor.

Maisie prit son petit-déjeuner entourée de John, d'Anthéa et de Wellina à la table des Poufsouffle dans une ambiance bon enfant. Fenezy vint même les rejoindre à la fin.

\- Salut ! dit-elle avec un sourire énergique.

\- Bonjour Rockensol, l'accueillit Anthéa en lui rendant son sourire. Installe-toi avec nous.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous voulez bien de moi ?

\- Bien sûr, banane, ricana John en l'invitant à prendre place à côté de lui.

\- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Fenezy !

La Serpentard contempla leur petit groupe avec une expression rayonnante et entreprit de faire plus ample connaissance avec Anthéa et Wellina pendant que John et Maisie discutaient de leurs tours de ronde.

\- J'ai pris le jeudi, le lundi et le dimanche soir, expliqua calmement la Poufsouffle à son interlocuteur. Mais Bones et Thomas m'ont prévenue que je risquais de patrouiller plus souvent vers Noël pour rattraper mes absences à la fin de l'année…

\- Des absences ? Tu pars à la fin de l'année ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais pour réviser les BUSEs, et tout ça…

La cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard, faisant se disperser les élèves restant dans la Grande Salle. Maisie se leva à son tour et se rendit en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Wellina pendant qu'Anthéa et Fenezy se hâtaient en direction de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie en discutant et que John rejoignait ses camarades de dortoir avec qui il s'entendait bien.

En passant devant Maisie et Wellina, Roxanne Weasley les salua d'un geste de la tête amical et Maisie ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté la veille. A Poudlard, les bruits courraient qu'elle fréquentait secrètement un garçon de Septième Année avec qui elle faisait des choses pas très catholiques, mais maintenant, Maisie savait qu'il n'en était rien. La Poufsouffle se surprit à la trouver très courageuse, elle, elle n'aurait jamais eu la force d'endurer une réputation sulfureuse comme ça juste par amour.

\- Installez-vous, demanda le professeur Yvoline Siempre en indiquant les pupitres doubles de la salle de DCFM.

Wellie et Maisie prirent donc place à l'avant-dernier rang pour pouvoir discuter sans se faire repérer ou, dans le cas de Maisie, pour ne pas se faire repérer du tout. Seulement, James Potter et Fred Weasley avaient eux aussi décidé d'investir les places du fond et s'étaient installés juste derrière elles si bien que Maisie entendait distinctement leurs conversations.

\- Comment ça, la _séduire_ ? demanda James Potter d'une voix goguenarde. Je n'en ai pas _besoin_ , elles tombent toutes à mes pieds !

\- Jamesie, ça ne prend pas avec moi, rétorqua Fred Weasley avec une œillade appuyée, celle-là, tu n'arriveras pas à l'avoir. Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Comment peux-tu douter à ce point de…

\- Je ne doute pas du fait que tu sois un _tombeur_ (il avait dit ça d'un ton moqueur) mais je te préviens juste pour pas que tu tombes de trop haut. Vise une autre fille, mec.

\- Mais c'est elle que je veux ! s'exclama James d'une voix plaintive.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es _amoureux_ ? le railla son meilleur ami.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'esclaffa James.

\- Parfait. Alors trouves-en une autre.

\- Bon, d'accord, soupira le brun, laquelle ?

\- C'est toi qui choisis.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, Weasley !

\- Et toi, Potter, s'écria Wellie en fusillant du regard les deux énergumènes qui bavardaient allègrement dans le dos des deux amies, tu ne m'aides pas du tout à me concentrer !

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est furieuse…

\- SILENCE ! hurla le professeur Siempre en pointant Maisie, Wellina, Weasley et Potter de sa baguette magique. Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez au fond ?

Pour le plus grand désespoir de Maisie, tous les élèves se retournèrent vers elle et les Gryffondor et le professeur Siempre l'incendia d'un regard. Si Maisie avait trouvé la solution pour disparaître immédiatement sous terre, elle l'aurait appliquée avec plaisir…

\- Miss Womel, j'attendais mieux de vous, décréta leur professeur d'une voix froide.

\- Mais elle n'a rien fait du tout, Mrs Siempre ! la défendit Wellina d'un air agacé.

\- Dans ce genre d'histoire personne n'a jamais rien fait, répliqua sèchement la sorcière aux cheveux gris. En attendant, Miss Womel et Monsieur Potter vont venir me rejoindre sur l'estrade pour un petit exercice pratique…

Rouge de honte et terriblement gênée, Maisie trébucha dans le couloir avant de parvenir saine et sauve (enfin, plus ou moins !) sur l'estrade où Potter la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux bruns déjà en pétard et plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux verts de Maisie, ce qui acheva de la déstabiliser. La jeune Poufsouffle sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il lâcha à ses oreilles :

\- Prépare-toi à perdre, Womel.

Le jeune fille croisa alors le regard profond de Wellina qui lui adressait un signe d'encouragement et se redressa pour lui faire face. Même si, pour cela, elle devait relever le menton plus que nécessaire au vu de sa petite taille.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné et le duel commença. Maisie ferma les yeux un bref instant, se concentrant profondément. Elle savait que Potter était très adroit en duel et qu'il maniait sa baguette avec une simplicité déconcertante. Elle savait aussi qu'il anticipait la plupart des gestes de ses adversaires pour en faire sa force. La seule solution qui restait à la Préfète était l'effet de surprise.

Une boule de feu passa à cet instant à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite et elle leva la baguette. Les sorts fusaient dans un feu d'artifice de couleurs, de sons et de magie. Maisie entreprit de transformer le nez de Potter en groin de cochon pour le déstabiliser et sa technique marcha si bien qu'elle put enchaîner sur un autre sort pour le ligoter avec des lianes mais il rompu son maléfice et contre-attaqua avec un « diffindo » qui la manqua de justesse. Maisie avait repris un peu de terrain sur lui lorsqu'il fit sortir une fumée noire de sa baguette qui lui embrouilla les sens et lui coupa son champ de vision. Elle le vit alors apparaître à côté d'elle, narquois et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu veux t'amuser, Womel ? Amusons-nous…

La seconde suivante le brouillard avait disparu et Potter l'avait ligotée par les pieds, la faisant se balancer nonchalamment la tête en bas pendant que Maisie hurlait, horrifiée : sa jupe descendait peu à peu sur ses cuisses, dévoilant beaucoup plus de peau qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- POTTER ! hurla le professeur Siempre, relâchez immédiatement miss Womel !

\- Avec plaisir, la railla le garçon en laissant tomber la jeune fille sur le sol.

Maisie s'écrasa lourdement par terre, ses yeux embués par des larmes. Il l'avait humiliée. James Potter l'avait publiquement humiliée et elle se sentait comme salie. Son professeur lui tendit une main chaleureuse et lui demanda d'une voix douce comment elle se sentait.

La colère trop longtemps contenue de la jeune fille explosa alors, mêlée de sanglots. La douleur physique qu'elle ressentait n'était rien face à l'horreur de sa situation. Tout était allé si vite… Maisie se sentait comme foudroyée par la colère et la gêne, la tristesse et la honte.

\- Je te déteste, articula-t-elle clairement à voix basse en fixant le Gryffondor.

\- Miss Womel…

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Maisie en écartant Wellina et John qui s'étaient précipités vers elle.

Elle s'enfuit en courant, les larmes dévalant ses joues roses et ses cheveux châtains s'emmêlant. Sa vision était si floue qu'elle peina à retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe qu'était Poudlard. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les sanglots qui l'assaillaient. Maisie se réfugia dans sa Salle Commune, la traversa en pleurs sous les regards inquiets de ses camarades présents et s'effondra sur son lit en pleurant. Jamais encore Maisie n'avait détesté quelqu'un de cette façon. Il lui semblait que seule la haine habitait son cœur quand le visage de James Potter apparaissait dans son esprit embrouillé par la tristesse et la rage.

*.*.*

Wellina Devon se retourna vers James Potter, le foudroya du regard et, sous le regard choqué des élèves et de leur professeur, elle lui administra une gifle si puissante que le jeune homme se retrouva projeté à terre, une magnifique marque rouge décorant sa joue gauche.

\- Ça c'est pour ce que tu as fait à Maisie, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale en plissant les yeux. Ne t'avise plus jamais de l'approcher ou je jure de te torturer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Wellina tourna dignement les talons, suivie par un John inquiet et ils claquèrent la porte de la salle de classe en sortant dans un même mouvement décidé.

*.*.*

Anthéa Diggle, Wellina Devon, Fenezy Rockensol et John Finch-Fletchey étaient installés dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, discutant de ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée.

\- Je suis allé la chercher dans la Salle Commune tout à l'heure, expliqua John à voix basse, mais elle ne voulait pas sortir de son dortoir.

\- C'est compréhensible, soupira Anthéa. Potter ne s'est pas contenté de la pendre par les orteils mais il l'a aussi humiliée en public. Je sais que Maisie a horreur qu'on la regarde de façon insistante et se retrouver dans une telle situation alors qu'on manque cruellement de confiance en soi… C'est terrible.

\- Une véritable humiliation, approuva Fenezy d'un air grave.

\- J'ai peur que Maisie fasse une bêtise, avoua Wellina d'une voix douce.

\- Quel genre de bêtise, Wellie ? s'enquit la Serdaigle.

\- J'ai peur… Qu'elle ne fasse rien, confessa la Gryffondor. Qu'elle ne tente rien contre Potter et ses remarques grossières. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à s'énerver, à crier ou à se venger mais…

\- Tu penses que ça va lui peser, comprit John.

\- C'est ça.

\- Il faut qu'elle l'arrête maintenant, approuva Fenezy, sinon Potter va continuer à se déchaîner contre elle.

\- Il faudrait qu'on oblige ce crétin à s'excuser premièrement, souligna Anthéa.

\- Non ! Les excuses doivent venir de lui ! fit John. Maisie n'est pas stupide, elle saura que nous l'y avons obligé.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Fenezy.

\- On soutient Maisie et on attend que l'orage passe, proposa doctement Wellina en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Ou on assassine Potter !

La proposition d'Anthéa souleva de maigres rires et finalement, tous se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le cours d'Astronomie où les Cinquièmes Années étaient rassemblés, d'un air inquiet.

*.*.*

\- Tu es sûre qu'un cornichon ne te serait d'aucune utilité ?

Maisie dévisagea la petite Laurie, installée en tailleur sur son lit qui la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, la bouche en cœur.

\- Non merci Laurie, il me faut juste du calme.

\- Mais tu dois te venger ! s'écria la Première Année en attachant ses cheveux blonds bouclés en queue de cheval lasse.

\- Ce n'est pas digne d'un comportement de Préfet, débita Maisie d'une voix lasse en fermant les yeux.

\- Et alors ? On s'en fiche ! Un cornichon dans le nez, ni vu ni connu, tu te barres et hop ! Il ne peut plus respirer, il meurt, fin de l'histoire !

Maisie doutait fortement qu'un meurtre à l'aide d'un cornichon puisse réellement arriver mais un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres. Quand on y réfléchissait bien, c'était plutôt drôle comme proposition ! Son chat vint gentiment lui lécher les oreilles avant de s'installer en ronronnant sur son oreiller.

\- Ou alors j'ai une super idée ! s'exclama Laurie en sautillant sur le lit de son aînée. Tu lui mets une retenue chaque jour de la semaine pendant trois mois ! Autant profiter de tes privilèges…

\- Tu rigoles ? pouffa Maisie. Je n'ai aucune autorité ! La preuve : tu es encore là alors que ça fait vingt minutes que je te dis d'aller en cours de Potions !

\- Mais j'aime pas les potions, râla la fillette en lui faisant les yeux doux. Je préfère concocter des jolis plans de vengeance !

\- A base de cornichons ou de botrucs ?

\- N'oublions pas que le coup du botruc était un acte de légitime défense, répliqua simplement la Première Année en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- C'est ça… Et moi je suis gardienne de licornes !

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard amusé et Maisie se leva : le cours d'Astronomie était dans dix minutes, elle n'allait tout de même pas le rater pour un imbécile ! Elle sortit de son dortoir la gorge nouée.

*.*.*

Maisie avait été étonnée de trouver John et Fenezy avec Anthéa et Wellie devant l'entrée de sa Salle Commune. Encore plus lorsque ceux-ci l'avaient pris dans ses bras et l'avaient rassurée avec tant de gentillesse que la jeune fille avait de nouveau éclaté en sanglots.

Puis le cours d'Astronomie enseigné par le professeur Sinistra avait commencé et, avec lui, le cauchemar. Maisie avait essuyé diverses remarques salaces de la part de garçons moqueurs, des insultes de certaines filles aux regards mauvais et des regards critiques. Elle les sentait se poser sur ses jambes, son visage, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, ses hanches… Elle se sentait observée, traquée, salie.

James Potter était rentré dans la salle de classe, il l'avait à peine regardée et avait commencé à discuter en riant avec certains de ses amis qui ne se privaient pas pour détruire un peu plus le moral de la Poufsouffle.

Le Gryffondor avait mit en miettes le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle, piétiné son cœur, violé son intimité. Il l'avait mise par terre, comme il l'avait prévu depuis qu'elle avait sévit face à son comportement et il ne s'était pas gêné pour la détruire.

\- Bon, avait commencé le Professeur Sinistra, nous allons tous nous rendre à l'Observatoire en silence et vous allez former des groupes de deux pour travailler au télescope.

La traversée des couloirs avait été rude pour la Préfète. Elle entendait distinctement les murmures qui surgissaient sur son passage, les doigts pointés vers sa figure, les sourires amusés et moqueurs des élèves.

\- Je suis là, souffla Wellie en glissant sa main dans celle de la jeune fille.

Maisie avait sourit faiblement à son amie et Wellina l'avait prise dans ses bras, compatissante. Les deux filles s'étaient installées à côté du groupe que formaient Fenezy et Anthéa pendant que John rejoignait son meilleur ami, Bennett Adelph, après un signe d'encouragement à l'intention de Maisie.

\- Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, puisque vous semblez enclins au bavardage ce soir, je vous prierai de vous rapprocher de l'endroit où je me trouve pour que je puisse vous avoir à l'œil, avait décrété le professeur Sinistra en indiquant le télescope situé juste à côté de Maisie et de Wellina.

Les deux garçons avaient grommelé pour la forme et s'étaient installés à la place désignée. Wellina avait plissé les yeux et Maisie avait baissé la tête.

Ces deux heures s'annonçaient extrêmement mal.

Les élèves se plongèrent dans l'observation du ciel étoilé et de la constellation du Lion, Regulus, et le professeur MacGonagall était apparue, désirant s'entretenir avec Sinistra.

\- Miss Womel, Mr Finch-Fletchey, je vous confie la classe.

Les deux Préfets de Poufsouffle avaient acquiescé et la sorcière avait disparu avec la Directrice dans le couloir. Le calme n'avait malheureusement pas régné longtemps…

\- Alors Womel, avait lancé Potter en dégainant sa baguette magique, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres minces, tout va comme tu veux ?

\- Potter ! beugla Anthéa en voyant sa meilleure amie se ratatiner sur elle-même, laisse-la tranquille !

\- Ferme-la, Diggle, répliqua moqueusement le Gryffondor.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, s'énervèrent John et Fenezy.

\- Tu veux te prendre une nouvelle gifle ? glissa sournoisement Wellina en toisant son camarade d'un air supérieur. Il faut égaliser les couleurs sur tes joues, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Cette remarque sembla laisser le garçon de marbre. Il fixait toujours Maisie de cet air entendu, ses cheveux bruns décoiffés et ses yeux chocolat éclairés par une lueur de défi. La Poufsouffle baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle réagisse. Un seul pas de travers suffirait. Et, malheureusement pour elle, sa patience était à bout.

Maisie s'avança au centre de la pièce en trébuchant, s'attirant de nombreux rires et les regards inquiets de ses amis et leva sa baguette d'un geste si vif que James n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte et le désarma.

\- 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée, vingt heures de retenue pour James Potter et cinq heures pour quiconque se permet de rire à mes dépends maintenant.

Un silence sidéré tomba dans la salle, chacun observant d'un air hagard ce qui venait de se passer. Maisie, la baguette de James Potter dans la main droite et la sienne dans la gauche, arborait un air de défi.

\- Et j'espère pour toi, Potter, que tu sauras te débrouiller sans baguette pendant une semaine parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te la rendre avant. Elle est _Confisquée_.

La Poufsouffle tourna les talons en essayant de ne pas tomber lamentablement par terre et rejoignis son télescope en adressant un sourire tremblant à une Wellina ébahie.

\- Je suis super fière de toi, Maisie, lui souffla-t-elle en lui serrant chaleureusement les mains.

\- Je ne le referai pas tous les jours, bégaya la Préfète, encore sous l'effet de l'émotion, les joues rouges et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Et c'était vrai, elle se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir et avait la vague envie de s'enfuir en courant.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas lui gueuler dessus, lui murmura Anthéa en ricanant, mais ça viendra.

*.*.*

James Potter était installé devant la cheminée où brûlait un feu intense et chaleureux, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Seuls Fred, Roxanne et lui étaient encore présents à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Le garçon contemplait les flammes rougeoyantes en silence, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il voulait se venger. Cette Poufsouffle stupide l'agaçait. Elle était terriblement insignifiante, de quel droit se permettait-elle de le confronter en public, de le regarder dans les yeux avec cet air qui disait « je te déteste, sombre crétin » ?

James ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'embêtait le plus chez cette fille. Le fait qu'elle soit si timide (lui avait toujours eu en horreur les gens qui restaient en retrait, sans se faire remarquer, il les trouvait superbement inintéressants…) ou la façon dont ses grands yeux verts (qui lui mangeaient une bonne partie de son visage) le regardaient.

James aimait les filles. Il ne se le cachait pas, il aimait leurs formes attirantes, les sourires en coin ou éclatants, leurs lourdes mèches de cheveux et leurs rires. Il aimait les filles qui savaient plaire, qui avaient conscience de leurs atouts et de leur charme. Il aimait les séduire, leur faire tourner la tête, les déstabiliser, les tester, les embrasser. Il trouvait ça divertissant.

Sauf que cette _Maisie_ qui était ancrée dans sa tête n'était rien de tout cela. Elle était petite, menue, son visage était quelconque, ses cheveux châtains courts et ondulés n'étaient pas excessivement beaux, son nez était un peu trop long et ses pommettes trop saillantes, elle rougissait trop facilement et son regard était incapable de lui faire face. Maisie était stupidement, horriblement et tragiquement insignifiante.

Pourtant, elle était là, dans sa tête, et ne voulait pas en sortir. Comme si son cerveau essayait de lui dire quelque chose, de lui montrer la Préfète sous un autre angle.

C'était peut-être des remords ? Non. James secoua la tête, agacé par ses propres pensées. Il n'éprouvait pas de remords, il s'était appliqué toute sa vie à ne pas en éprouver. Seuls Fred et Roxanne avaient le droit d'exacerber ses émotions. Et une autre fille aussi…

Une autre fille aux yeux violets qui scintillaient comme des diamants, au rire enchanteur et caressant et aux cheveux sombres, qui dévalaient ses épaules, se collaient à son dos, chatouillaient les mains du Gryffondor lorsqu'il les caressait. Elle aimait aussi les nouer en nattes que James s'empressait de défaire en riant. Il préférait les filles aux cheveux détachés qui volaient dans le vent.

Deirdre Londubat ne s'était jamais doutée des sentiments que James avait pour elle.

Il agissait comme un ami avec la Serdaigle. Même si parfois, une horrible morsure attaquait son cœur et qu'il avait envie de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres.

Deirdre Londubat était rayonnante et Maisie Womel n'était rien.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il à Fred et Roxanne en les saluant vaguement.

Il plongea sous sa couette, remarquant avec amertume que la figure pâle de Womel venait se superposer sur celle de Deirdre tandis qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil profond…


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteure : Hello mes roudoudous (ça vous va si je vous appelle comme ça ?) voici la suite des aventures de Maisie !**

 **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews, votre enthousiasme et votre gentillesse :)**

 **Une pensée pour _Aliena ( réponse : je suis ravie que ça te plaise de plus en plus ! En effet, l'histoire avec Deirdre ne sera pas de tout repos, ça va pimenter tout ça ;) merci pour ton commentaire adorable et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! gros bisous ^^) MERCI aussi à_** Sugarbrown **(câlin) et à _PotterementVtre (réponse : merciii ! ça me fait super plaisir, voici la suite !)_**

 ** _Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 6, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite (dans la semaine NORMALEMENT)_**

 ** _Rox'_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Essais de Quidditch, altercation dans les couloirs et attitudes étranges**

Le week-end était arrivé à point nommé pour le plus grand bonheur de Maisie : elle allait enfin pouvoir échapper aux regards et aux remarques de ses camarades de classe.

La jeune fille se rendit dans la Grande Salle en souriant intérieurement, se posa à la table de Poufsouffle et entama son petit-déjeuner, ravie. Personne ne prêtait attention à sa petite personne et c'était absolument parfait.

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulé sans trop d'encombres, elle avait aidé des Troisième Année à trouver le chemin jusqu'à la salle de Divination, travaillé ses sortilèges et rendu un devoir à Slughorn, décrochant un « Optimal » qui lui avait refilé un sourire pour la journée. Fenezy et John s'étaient définitivement fait une petite place dans son groupe d'amis et Maisie avait remarqué avec amusement qu'Anthéa et son homologue échangeaient de nombreuses piques d'un air complice. Elle appréciait sincèrement chacun des moments passés avec eux.

Et, étonnement, Potter semblé l'avoir oubliée.

La jeune fille en était à son troisième toast lorsqu'une Anthéa surexcitée surgit derrière elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Alors, c'est le grand jour ?!

\- De quoi parles-tu, Anth' ? s'enquit Maisie, perplexe.

\- Mais de ta participation aux essais de Quidditch, bien sûr ! répliqua la métamorphomage en désignant sa chevelure teinte en jaune et noire pour l'occasion.

Maisie eut une grimace gênée, elle avait complètement oublié cette stupide histoire de sélection et ne s'était pas préparée pour jouer.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?! reprit Anthéa, horrifiée. Dépêches-toi de me suivre, espèce de goinfre ! Il faut que tu aies une tenue plus appropriée !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tenta Maisie d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu as promis, souligna la Serdaigle en lui lançant un regard perçant.

\- Ok, je te suis, abdiqua Maisie.

Les deux filles rejoignirent le stade une heure plus tard après qu'Anthéa eut déniché des vêtements sportifs pour la Poufsouffle et un balai décent et la poussa sur le terrain où se trouvaient déjà quelques élèves et l'équipe incomplète.

\- Vas-y, et essaye de ne pas te faire percuter par un cognard, maladroite comme tu es, fit Anthéa avant de rejoindre Wellina, Fenezy et John qui regardaient la scène depuis les gradins.

Maisie eut une grimace, son amie avait un don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat en appuyant sur les endroits sensibles. Elle avait cependant raison : sa maladresse maladive et sa timidité mériteraient qu'on leur flanque un bon coup au derrière !

Maisie s'approcha d'un pas hésitant du petit groupe et Rhéa Soupelayte, sa camarade de dortoir et également Capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle lui sourit gentiment.

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Rhéa, se présenta-t-elle aux nouveaux, je suis Capitaine. Je suis gardienne, ensuite voici Ingrid Varencour qui joue au poste d'attrapeuse, Martin Thomas et Edelwin Bones qui sont également nos préfets de Sixième Année sont poursuiveurs. Nous cherchons donc deux batteurs et un poursuiveur, dit-elle. Ceux qui auditionnent pour les places déjà prises passeront les essais aussi mais seront mis à la Réserve, au cas où l'un des joueurs aille mal un jour de match. Faites trois groupes, les batteurs derrière moi et les poursuiveurs derrière Ingrid, le reste derrière Martin et Edelwin.

Maisie paniqua. Elle ne savait pas pour quel poste elle devait se présenter et elle se décida au dernier moment pour le rôle de batteuse, songeant avec satisfaction qu'elle aurait ainsi l'occasion d'empêcher à Potter l'accès aux buts. Et puis parce que c'était ce qui lui semblait le plus amusant. Elle prit donc place derrière Rhéa Soupelayte avec un garçon et une fille de Quatrième Année et, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle s'envola dans le ciel laiteux au-dessus du terrain. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses courts cheveux châtains, les décoiffant et ses yeux verts pétillèrent. Maisie se sentait étrangement bien et en sécurité en haut. Comme si tous ses problèmes étaient restés à la surface de la terre.

Rhéa appela ses camarades d'une voix sonore et leur demanda de faire plusieurs pirouettes – que Maisie trouva d'une facilité déconcertante – afin d'évaluer leur niveau d'aise en vol. Après ça, les Poufsouffle se lancèrent dans une simulation de match en petit groupe. Maisie, sa batte à la main, essayait de déguiser sa crainte de se faire décapiter par un cognard en souriant allègrement à ses amis.

Elle distinguait d'autres élèves sur les gradins, probablement venus observer les nouvelles recrues de leur équipe.

Après avoir renvoyé plusieurs cognards d'un revers de poignet plutôt maîtrisé (malgré quelques ratés), Maisie discuta avec Rhéa et Ingrid.

\- Tu es prise, Maisie, mais il faudra que tu t'entraînes, déclara Rhéa en notant son nom sur un parchemin. C'était super sinon ! Par contre, nous n'avons toujours pas de partenaire pour toi. Il nous manque un batteur.

\- Et les autres joueurs ?

\- La petite Laurie Rogers qui est en Première Année sera la troisième poursuiveuse et toi notre première batteuse. Les autres en Réserve.

Maisie hocha la tête en riant intérieurement : La Première Année était si vive que son rôle lui convenait à merveille. Elle s'élança dans les gradins, rayonnante, pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis mais rata une marche et s'étala lamentablement sur…

\- AAAArgh ! Merlin, mais t'es complètement malade, Womel ! Fais attention !

\- Désolée, Potter, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle avait atterri, elle ne savait trop comment, sur le jeune homme qui était assis avec Roxanne et Fred Weasley, et peinait à se remettre debout. Ses joues avaient la couleur d'une tomate trop mure et elle avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, honteuse.

\- Tu as un sacré don pour te mettre dans les emmerdes, Womel ! s'était exclamé le Gryffondor en la repoussant prestement.

Maisie releva brusquement la tête, surprise par ses paroles qui lui rappelaient celles de Fenezy au début de la semaine, quand elle l'avait aidée à se relever dans la Grande Salle. Son regard vert pomme croisa les iris chocolatées de Potter et Maisie eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une furtive expression de confusion passer sur le visage insondable de son camarade.

\- Tu devrais te pousser, se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix froide en dardant sur elle un regard impénétrable.

Maisie balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles (dont elle-même ne connaissait pas le sens) et se dépêcha de se sauver.

\- ALORS ? s'enquit Anthéa en lui sautant dessus à son arrivée.

\- Je suis prise ! s'extasia Maisie. Je suis batteuse !

\- C'est formidable ! l'applaudit Wellina en la fixant d'un air réjoui.

\- Oui, mais il manque un batteur, continua Maisie d'une voix plus sérieuse. Et je crois que j'ai trouvé mon partenaire idéal !

\- Tu parles de Potter ? la coupa Anthéa d'un air malicieux.

\- Pourquoi _toi_ tu parles de Potter ? demanda Maisie en grimaçant.

\- Pour rien, continue ! l'encouragea Fenezy à son tour.

\- Je pense que John serait parfait, fit la Poufsouffle en désignant son homologue qui la regardait d'un air ahuri.

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire en voyant la stupéfaction la plus totale se peindre sur son visage mais Maisie finit par le convaincre d'aller se présenter, l'entraînant à sa suite sur le terrain, les deux amis pouffant de rire. Leur duo de choc allait faire un malheur…

*.*.*

Fred Weasley haussa les sourcils, perplexe, et échangea un regard étonné avec sa sœur jumelle, Roxanne. La jolie métisse aux yeux bleus semblait avoir pensé à la même chose que lui : en l'occurrence, que James était vraiment bizarre depuis quelques jours.

Maisie Womel s'était écrasée sur lui à cause d'un accès de maladresse (Fred n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que cela semblait souvent arriver à la Poufsouffle) et James s'était contenté d'une petite pique froide. Il n'avait même pas profité de la situation pour lui reprendre sa baguette magique, confisquée jusqu'à présent. Il ne s'était pas montré plus grossier que d'habitude, n'avait pas cherché à la mettre mal à l'aise, ne l'avait pas foudroyée du regard et ne s'était pas moqué d'elle.

Il s'était seulement montré distant et calme.

D'ailleurs, Fred avait observé ce drôle de comportement chez son meilleur ami durant toute la semaine après l'incident du cours d'Astronomie. Il semblait en permanence perdu dans ses pensées.

Fred se serait inquiété si les yeux de son cousin n'avaient pas lâché la silhouette féminine qui semblait hanter ses rêves depuis deux ans maintenant. Deirdre Londubat, la jolie Serdaigle aux yeux violets, avait tapé dans l'œil du Gryffondor et le jeune Weasley l'avait bien remarqué.

Mais, malheureusement pour James, Fred avait aussi remarqué que Deirdre s'intéressait beaucoup plus aux filles. Il s'était bien gardé de lui dire, lui déconseillant seulement de la séduire.

Fred avait toujours été un fin observateur mais cachait bien son jeu sous ses allures de séducteur, de grand bavard et de rigolo. Son physique attrayant n'y était pas pour rien : sa peau métisse, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets d'automne et ses yeux bruns profonds lui étaient utiles. Il était assez baraqué, jouant au poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Du reste, Fred avait remarqué avec étonnement que la petite Womel était beaucoup moins maladroite assise sur un balai que les deux pieds au sol (ils n'y restaient jamais très longtemps) et qu'elle savait manier une batte. Cela l'avait étonné, sous son physique de fille frêle et fragile, timide et facilement impressionnable, Maisie était assez dégourdie et suffisamment précise pour ne pas rater un cognard qui fonçait droit sur elle.

\- Ils sont mignons tous les deux, commenta Roxanne d'une voix douce en regardant Maisie et John Finch-Fletchey se faire des passes et rire, en hauteur.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont sortir ensemble ? demanda James d'une voix dépourvue d'intonation.

Si la question semblait plutôt s'adresser à Roxanne, ce fut vers Fred que le brun se tourna, sachant que son ami saurait repérer aisément ces choses-là.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont plus amis qu'autre chose même si ils semblent très proches.

James hocha la tête et se leva, l'air satisfait.

\- Parfait, déclara-t-il. Parce qu'ils m'auraient vraiment tapé sur le système ces deux-là réunis ! Quelle bande de Préfets braillards…

Puis le Gryffondor s'enfuit du stade pendant que Roxanne et Fred se dévisageaient, stupéfaits.

\- Et concernant Womel et James ? demanda Roxanne d'un air ébahi, tu as une idée ?

\- Aucune, souffla Fred. Mais on finira bien par savoir ce qui se trame dans sa tête !

*.*.*

Maisie avait passé tout son samedi à jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec Anthéa dans le Parc de Poudlard, à lire en compagnie de Wellina, à discuter à la bibliothèque (en essayant de faire ses devoirs) avec Fenezy et avait participé à son premier entraînement de Quidditch avec John.

Le dimanche avait été un peu plus reposant car elle avait passé toute la matinée dans son lit et avait émergé pour le déjeuner puis s'était jointe à Anthéa et Wellina lors d'une ballade dans le Parc où elles avaient évoqué divers souvenirs de leurs années antérieures à Poudlard.

Maisie se dirigeait à présent vers la Grande Salle, pour dîner, en discutant avec John.

Si la jeune fille bredouillait encore assez souvent lorsqu'il commençait à lui parler, elle ne rougissait plus et bientôt, elle saurait discuter avec lui comme avec Anthéa ou à Wellie : sans bégayer, de manière totalement décontractée.

En passant les portes du réfectoire, Maisie ne vit pas arriver Fred et Roxanne Weasley qui rejoignaient la table de Gryffondor et fonça dans le garçon.

*.*.*

Fred Weasley n'avait pas vu arriver Maisie Womel derrière lui et visiblement, elle non plus. La jeune fille lui était rentrée dedans par inadvertance et, secouée par le choc, elle avait bien failli se retrouver à terre : si le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas retenue à ce moment-là, elle serait lourdement tombée sur le sol.

La Poufsouffle rougit légèrement et releva la tête vers son sauveur qui croisa son regard d'un vert tendre en frissonnant. Il déglutit, afficha un léger sourire et elle bredouilla quelques mots, les yeux fixés sur le front du garçon pendant que celui-ci gardait son regard rivé sur ses lèvres. Il croisa de nouveau son regard, qui s'était fait interrogatif et secoua la tête.

\- Quoi ? demanda Fred en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Je dis, tenta Maisie d'une voix faible, que je suis désolée de t'avoir heurté.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Fred d'un air impassible. Tu devrais y aller, Finch-Fletchey t'attend.

\- Oui. Merci.

Maisie battit des paupières d'un air gêné, ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais se retourna finalement en passant sa main dans sa courte chevelure châtaine d'un geste nerveux. Elle rejoignit son ami d'une démarche vacillante.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Fred ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard.

*.*.*

Anthéa Diggle n'avait pas raté une seule seconde de la scène qui venait de se jouer juste sous ses yeux. Elle avait vu Maisie foncer sur Fred Weasley sans faire attention avec toute la maladresse qui la qualifiait, elle l'avait vue s'excuser et rejoindre John à la table des Poufsouffle mais surtout, elle avait vu le regard de Fred Weasley posé sur le dos de son amie, qui avait dévalé sa silhouette en déglutissant.

Elle avait vu cette flamme illuminer son regard.

Anthéa n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que Fred avait décelé chez Maisie un charme certain, d'ailleurs, elle aussi était pourvue d'yeux et voyait bien que son amie était jolie. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour ne pas le remarquer !

Seulement, Anthéa savait aussi que Fred Weasley était un imbécile coureur de jupons et elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser Maisie lui tomber entre les bras ! Pour qu'il détruise sa petite protégée ? Non merci !

Anthéa tourna les talons pour rejoindre la table de Serdaigle en ressentant un léger pincement au cœur.

Au fond, la raison pour laquelle elle était en colère était bien plus simple que ça : Elle aurait aimé que Fred Weasley la regarde comme Maisie.

Mais elle ne le dirait jamais à qui que ce soit, ce qui se passait dans le cœur d'Anthéa Diggle restait à l'intérieur…

*.*.*

Maisie et John mangèrent en silence ce soir-là, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune fille se repassait en boucle la scène qui s'était produite avant le dîner, sentant encore le regard du Gryffondor brûler sa nuque.

Maisie serra sa fourchette si fort entre ses doigts que celle-ci se courba. Mais la Poufsouffle n'y prêta aucune attention. La manière dont il l'avait regardée… l'avait chamboulée. Elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Cependant, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir aimé ça. Elle considérait son regard comme presque indécent et s'était sentie comme une proie face à son prédateur : en danger.

Fred était un _charmant charmeur_ , qui multipliait les conquêtes autant que faire se peut et Maisie n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire. Elle avait bien assez de Potter qui se moquait sans cesse d'elle ou se mettait en travers de son chemin !

*.*.*

Maisie avait quitté sa Salle Commune seule, sa baguette magique à la main, pour faire sa ronde. Elle marchait dans les couloirs depuis un petit moment lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre se projeter sur le mur du couloir dans lequel elle marchait. Un élève était hors des dortoirs. Maisie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : minuit et quart.

Elle fit quelques pas indécis avant de distinguer une silhouette qui avançait dans les couloirs sans craindre de se faire surprendre d'après sa décontraction.

\- Womel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Je te retourne la question, Potter, rétorqua Maisie d'une voix chancelante.

James Potter la dévisageait d'un air flegmatique, penchant la tête sur le côté avant de répondre d'une voix assurée :

\- Je me promène.

\- A cette heure ?!

\- Je suis insomniaque.

Maisie considéra cette option pendant un bref instant avant de se rendre à l'évidence que le Gryffondor était en train de lui mentir : un bref sourire sardonique étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

\- Potter, je suis Préfète et…

\- Je sais bien que tu es Préfète, la coupa-t-il d'un ton impertinent, tu m'as quand même foutu vingt heures de retenue !

\- Tu m'as humiliée devant toute la classe, répondit Maisie en sentant ses yeux la piquer.

La Poufsouffle lui tourna le dos un bref instant pour s'essuyer rageusement les yeux, ne voulant absolument pas que Potter la voit pleurer : A coup sûr, il se servirait de cet instant de faiblesse contre elle et lui ferait vivre un enfer.

\- Je suis désolé.

Maisie se retourna en titubant, étonnée. Jamais encore elle n'avait entendu ce mot sortir de la bouche du Gryffondor. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il avait été banni de son vocabulaire et rayé définitivement de sa vie. Elle releva ses yeux verts et plongea dans son regard chocolat d'un air méfiant.

\- Tu me prépares une autre de tes remarques, Potter ?

\- Je vois que tu as appris à répliquer.

Maisie rougit fortement, bredouilla quelque chose et recommença à fixer le sol.

\- Quoique tu aies encore quelques efforts à faire, lâcha le garçon d'une voix neutre.

\- Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Maisie.

\- Pour être _intéressante_ , Womel.

Maisie ouvrit la bouche, sidérée. Le sourire narquois de son camarade revenait de faire surface. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir mais Potter se trouvait déjà à quelques centimètres d'elle et se pencha en avant, de sorte qu'elle aurait pu toucher son nez avec le sien. Il la dévisagea d'un regard à la fois glacial et brûlant et Maisie sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Parce que tu es _vraiment insignifiante_ , Womel…

Puis il s'écarta et avant que la Poufsouffle n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, il avait disparu dans les couloirs. Maisie ne chercha pas à le retrouver ce soir-là. Elle était épuisée. Elle se sentait vidée de toute émotion et se contenta de rejoindre son dortoir en chancelant et juste avant de se coucher, elle remarqua que sa baguette magique n'était plus dans sa main.

Potter l'avait-il donc perturbée au point qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa baguette ait disparu ?

Agacée, Maisie plongea sous sa couette, décidée à aller réclamer sa baguette magique au Gryffondor avant de reprendre les cours.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Un grand merci à** _Aliena_ **pour ta review (** réponse : Je suis très contente que tu apprécies toujours autant cette fanfiction, ça me fait super plaisir ! C'est vrai que Maisie commence à prendre confiance en elle de manière progressive - il faut bien que l'histoire avance ! - et pour les matches... hum, surprise surpriiise ! Oh ? Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime bien le fait qu'elle soit batteuse, c'est comme tu l'as dit : ça contraste avec sa timidité et ça révèle des choses sur sa personnalité plus intime :D Merci pour ta review ! **), à** Sugarbrown **et à** PotterementVotre (réponse : Merci beaucoup ^^ Héhé, tu verras à l'avenir si tu la préfères avec Jamesie ou Freddie ;D)

 **Vous êtes des roudoudous en oooor !**

 **Merci aux lecteurs, à ceux qui suivent cette histoire :)**

 **Rox'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Une simple histoire de baguette**

Maisie se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude en ce lundi matin de septembre. Elle prit garde à ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre, Ingrid Varencour et Rhéa Soupelayte, et, après une douche rapide, rejoignit la Grande Salle.

Ne voyant pas Potter à la table de Gryffondor, Maisie alla rejoindre Anthéa chez les Serdaigle qui semblait d'humeur exécrable.

\- Je déteste les lundis, maugréa-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Tu es enrhumée, Anth' ? s'enquit Maisie en voyant l'apparence négligée de son amie.

Les cheveux fins et naturels de la métamorphomage arboraient une couleur terne, ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas et son nez était plus rouge que le Poudlard Express.

\- Franchement, Maisie, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un top-modèle en pleine forme ? rétorqua la Serdaigle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vois que tu n'en perds pas ton sens de la répartie pour autant, se contenta de répondre Maisie, amusée. Tu veux aller voir Pomfresh ?

\- Pour avaler sa potion qui a un goût de crotte de chien qui me ferait ressembler à une locomotive à vapeur ? Non merci !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que cette potion ait exactement un goût de crotte de chien, fit Maisie, perplexe.

\- Tu as déjà goûté à de la crotte de chien ? s'enquit Anthéa d'un air agacé.

\- Non.

\- Moi si. Par inadvertance. Quand j'étais petite, je me baladais, je suis tombée sur le sol, la tête la première dans de la merde !

\- Votre conversation est vraiment étrange, les interrompit Wellie en s'installant à côté des deux filles.

\- Hum… maugréa Anthéa en plongeant la tête dans son bol de thé.

\- Tu as une mauvais tête, Anth' ! remarqua Wellina d'un air faussement innocent. Ton nez ressemble à un souaffle !

\- Par Merlin ! grogna Anthéa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, énervée, mais vous vous êtes passées le mot ou quoi ?!

Maisie et Wellina éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'Anthéa râlait à propos de « ces amies dépourvues d'utilité ou de compassion » la tête dans la vapeur de sa boisson chaude.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille intercepter Potter avant notre premier cours, dit Maisie en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Anthéa se redressa, lui lançant un regard intéressé et Wellina la sonda de son regard noir.

\- Il me l'a piquée quand je l'ai croisé pendant ma ronde hier, expliqua négligemment la Poufsouffle.

\- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Wellina, déconcertée. Tu as pourtant sa baguette magique sur lui, il n'a pas pu te la prendre grâce à un sort.

\- Non, il me l'a prise avec sa main et je n'ai rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que j'aille me coucher, avoua Maisie en rougissant.

Anthéa la regarda d'un air étrange, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres et échangea un regard avec Wellina qui semblait ne pas être d'accord.

\- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit, fit Anthéa à l'adresse de la Gryffondor.

\- Et moi je pense que tu te trompes, riposta Wellina en calant ses lunettes sur son nez légèrement en trompette.

\- Excusez-moi, les coupa Maisie, mais… de quoi vous parlez ?

\- DE RIEN ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles d'une même voix.

Maisie haussa les épaules face au mutisme de ses amies. De toute manière, elle finirait bien par découvrir le sujet de leur discussion.

*.*.*

Maisie, Wellina et Anthéa discutaient dans le couloir où se trouvait la salle de métamorphose, attendant que James Potter montre le bout de son nez avant que le cours commun des Poufsouffle-Gryffondor ne débute.

\- J'esbère qu'il ba se débécher, se plaignit Anthéa, barce que les cachots sont de l'autre côté !

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller voir Mrs Pomfresh, Anth', lui fit remarquer Maisie en souriant. Tu as une mine épouvantable !

\- Est-ce le genre de chose que l'on dit à une abie ? bougonna la Métamorphomage.

\- Même si on te disait que Louis Weasley y est ? ricana Wellina en secouant son épaisse chevelure noire.

\- Il de bintéresse blus, répondit Anthéa en fusillant du regard ses deux amies.

La Préfète et la Gryffondor explosèrent de rire en ignorant le regard outré de la Serdaigle.

\- Womel ? Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, lâcha James Potter en arrivant, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Heu… Et toi aussi ? répliqua Maisie d'une voix minuscule parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être confrontée aussi tôt à ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un problème ambulant.

\- Peut-être. C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? ricana Potter en faisant tourner la baguette de la Poufsouffle entre ses mains.

Maisie fronça les sourcils, désorientée. Elle fouilla dans son sac et tendit devant elle la baguette de Potter qui esquissa un pas vers elle, avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Peux-tu me rendre ma baguette d'abord, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Maisie d'une voix polie.

\- Oooh… Mais c'est qu'elle nous fait sa petite prude, se moqua le garçon. Non, non… ça ne se passe pas ainsi dans la vraie vie, ma chère… On doit _se battre_ pour parvenir à ses fins, tu sais ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat ne présageant rien de bon pour la Poufsouffle. Celle-ci lança un regard craintif à ses amies qui lui sourirent, confiantes.

\- Désarme-le avec sa propre baguette, lui souffla Wellina à l'oreille.

\- Mais on ne doit pas se battre dans les couloirs, paniqua Maisie.

\- On s'en fout, Maisie ! Personne ne nous regarde ! l'encouragea Wellie. Au pire, tu expliqueras la vérité : Potter t'a pris ta baguette, tu t'es seulement défendue…

Maisie obtempéra, se plaça face à son adversaire (non sans déglutir après s'être rappelée l'horrible moment de honte qu'il lui avait fait subir) et le regarda agiter sa baguette, déterminé.

Seulement, absolument rien ne se passa. Potter coula un regard vers la baguette magique de Maisie, un air éberlué plaqué sur le visage. Maisie, soupçonnant une ruse de sa part, entreprit de placer un bouclier protecteur autour d'elle, en observant toujours le cirque du Gryffondor.

\- Merlin ! Pourquoi cette fichue baguette ne veut pas me répondre ?! s'écria le garçon, agacé.

\- Peut-être parce que cette _fichue baguette_ , comme vous dites, ne vous appartient pas et a des facultés particulières… fit la voix de leur professeur de métamorphose derrière eux. N'est-ce pas, Miss Womel ?

\- Ma baguette n'a pas de particularités, bredouilla Maisie en abaissant la baguette de Potter.

\- Hum. Potter, Womel, tout de suite dans mon bureau. Quant à vous, Miss Devon, accompagnez votre amie à l'infirmerie. Je pense que Miss Diggle est en train de faire une réaction allergique.

Maisie lança un regard inquiet à Anthéa dont le nez avait doublé de volume et lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant avant de suivre Grace Ollivander, son professeur de métamorphose, dans sa salle de classe en compagnie de James Potter.

\- Asseyez-vous, leur intima la sorcière. Et donnez-moi vos baguettes.

Maisie et James lui tendirent leurs baguettes en se fusillant mutuellement du regard.

\- Mon oncle m'a appris à examiner les baguettes, déclara Mrs Ollivander en attachant ses cheveux noirs de jais en un chignon sans prétention. Miss Womel, nous commencerons par la vôtre. Elle est en bois de noisetier, mesure 26 centimètres et 35 millimètres, est constituée de ventricules de dragon et est très légèrement flexible. Une baguette particulière. Sachez que le bois de noisetier est prodigieux : il reflète les émotions de son détenteur : il convient davantage aux maîtres qui maîtrisent leurs émotions. Le ventricule de dragon est puissant et maîtrise l'apprentissage des sortilèges mais il est souvent générateur d'accidents. Votre baguette étant légèrement flexible, Miss Womel, cela signifie qu'elle est très attachée à vous et… n'obéira jamais qu'à vous à moins qu'un mage noir très puissant en prenne possession. Mais Monsieur Potter n'est pas un Mage Noir très puissant. Cependant, on peut considérer que votre baguette n'ait pas vu James Potter comme un réel agresseur : elle aurait retourné ses sorts contre lui si cela avait été le cas. Je pense qu'il y a une raison à cela mais j'y reviendrais après… Une dernière chose à savoir, Miss Womel : votre baguette est puissante et fière de sa propriétaire. Et, elle peut également repérer les sources d'eau si vous êtes en détresse, une sorte de fumée en sortira.

\- Mais… Comment savez-vous tout cela ? bafouilla Maisie en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- L'expérience qui parle, jeune fille !

Après un clin d'œil amusé, Mrs Ollivander s'empara de la baguette de James Potter à son tour qui essayait de rester indifférent au spectacle qu'elle venait de leur offrir.

\- Monsieur Potter… Votre baguette est en bois de frêne, mesure 25 centimètres, est constituée de plume d'oiseau tonnerre et est légèrement flexible. Et celle-ci aussi est étonnante ! Premièrement, le bois de frêne : tout comme votre camarade, ce bois confère à votre baguette une fidélité exemplaire. Il ne fonctionne qu'avec son propriétaire ou avec un sorcier dont il apprécie la valeur. Il convient aux caractères entêtés. Quant à la plume d'oiseau tonnerre, sachez que c'est un privilège. C'est un cœur de baguette extrêmement rare et très puissant. Difficile à manier également. Votre légère flexibilité témoigne votre attachement à votre baguette qui, elle-même, le vous rend bien. Excellente pour les duels, les combats et, chose étonnante, la botanique.

Potter se contenta d'opiner de la tête en regardant droit devant lui, impassible.

\- On peut donc remarquer certaines similitudes dans vos baguettes, continua leur professeur de métamorphose en souriant légèrement, et le fait que vos deux baguettes réagissent ainsi avec l'autre est particulier.

\- Je n'ai pas maîtrisé la baguette de Womel comme elle l'a fait avec la mienne, pourtant, la contra le Gryffondor.

\- Non. Mais Maisie non plus n'a pas réussi à la perfection son charme de bouclier. Vos deux baguettes ont décidé que leurs maîtres étaient ceux qu'ils voulaient conserver, pourtant elles ont aussi accepté le fait qu'en cas de grave danger, elles obéiraient aussi à James, dans le cas de Maisie, ou l'inverse !

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elles se sont connectées ?

\- C'est ça. Reste à savoir si mon intuition est bonne… Savez-vous produire un patronus ?

Maisie fit signe que non alors que Potter hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Parfait. Venez me voir à mon bureau après notre heure de cours, déclara la sorcière d'un air satisfait.

La cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours et leur professeur leur fit signe d'attendre devant la porte avec les autres élèves. Maisie se glissa à côté de Wellie dans la file et lui expliqua en détail sa conversation avec leur professeur.

\- C'est dingue ! souffla Wellina.

\- Oui. Et j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que Potter puisse faire joujou avec ma baguette, grimaça Maisie.

\- Seulement en cas de danger, répliqua la Gryffondor.

\- Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas _lui_ le danger ?

Les deux filles pouffèrent le plus silencieusement de rire puis Maisie demanda des nouvelles d'Anthéa.

\- Elle va bien, affirma Wellina en nouant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. Juste une allergie bénigne dont Pomfresh va s'occuper.

\- On ira la voir ce soir ?

Wellie acquiesça et lui intima de se taire. Grace Ollivander annonça d'une voix calme qu'aujourd'hui serait une séance de travaux pratiques afin de s'exercer pour l'examen des BUSEs. Maisie soupira, qui disait travaux pratiques disait partenaire du même niveau et elle ne serait donc pas avec Wellina qui pataugeait dans cette matière.

\- Je m'inquiète pour ton cobaye, ricana justement la jeune fille, ta maladresse légendaire voudra que tu le transformes en chaudron à la place de son lapin.

Maisie éclata de rire puis rejoignit la prof qui l'appelait après avoir glissé un clin d'œil malicieux à sa meilleure amie.

*.*.*

Son « cobaye » ne ravissait pas du tout Maisie Womel lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans la salle de métamorphose. James Potter la dévisageait avec colère, sa baguette pointée sur sa poitrine.

\- Dis à Ollivander que tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi, exigea-t-il.

\- Impossible, c'est elle qui a défini les groupes, elle ne voudra pas les changer, répondit Maisie d'une voix timide.

\- Bah débrouille-toi avec elle, tu es Préfète !

\- Mais…

\- Demande-lui ou je jure d'exhiber une nouvelle fois ta petite culotte en public, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale en la fusillant du regard.

Maisie était perplexe devant cet accès de colère. James Potter n'agissait ou ne parlait pas comme ça. Il se contentait d'être froid, moqueur, déplaisant, horriblement gênant et, parfois, méchant. Mais jamais encore il ne s'était montré aussi impoli, direct et brusque avec elle.

Maisie essaya donc de négocier avec la prof, sans succès. Celle-ci avait jeté un regard noir au Gryffondor, considérant que c'était un manque de respect envers son enseignement et avait gentiment prié Maisie de reprendre sa place.

Les deux élèves passèrent les deux heures de cours restantes dans le mutisme le plus complet, les bras croisés sur leurs poitrines pendant que les autres s'essayaient au sortilège de disparition.

*.*.*

James ne se sentait pas bien. Il était agacé d'avoir à supporter Womel, son regard vert enfantin et ses manières réservées. Il était agacé dès lors qu'elle passait trop de temps avec lui, quand elle baissait les yeux sur ses chaussures ou quand elle lui adressait la parole de sa petite voix ridiculement timide.

Maisie Womel l'insupportait.

Jamais James n'avait ressenti ce genre de chose pour une personne auparavant. Il avait parfois l'impression que la jeune fille faisait exprès d'être trop gentille, trop douce, trop discrète et trop maladroite.

Il était d'autant plus agacé parce qu'il avait l'impression que le visage et la silhouette de la jeune fille étaient imprimés dans sa rétine et ne voulaient pas en sortir.

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, souffla et ferma les yeux.

Elle était là, tout le temps, elle le regardait avec une innocence troublante, et il se revoyait encore dans le couloir, lui disant qu'il était « désolé » pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Oui. Oui, bien sûr. James n'était pas méchant au point de ne pas regretter de s'en être pris de façon aussi immature à une fille sans défense. Mais pourtant… Il se détestait d'avoir laissé ce mot sortir de sa bouche, ce mot qui résonnait à ses oreilles comme un juron. « Désolé » ne faisait définitivement pas partie des mots qu'il employait souvent.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ? s'enquit Maisie à côté de lui.

James fronça les sourcils. Il sentait la robe sorcière de la jeune fille frôler ses jambes et releva la tête vers elle, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraître son agacement. Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté, ses yeux fuyaient encore une fois le regard du Gryffondor et ses cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules, dégageant un parfum entêtant qui lui piqua les narines.

\- C'est ton parfum, répondit-il à voix basse en l'incendiant mentalement du regard.

\- Je ne mets pas de parfum, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

James tourna la tête pour signifier la fin de la conversation et la cloche sonna.

*.*.*

Maisie était mortifiée. Si Potter lui avait dit que son parfum lui donnait mal à la tête alors qu'elle n'en portait aucun, cela signifiait que c'était _elle_ qui sentait mauvais. Pourtant, personne ne lui en avait jamais fait la remarque…

\- Miss Womel ! Monsieur Potter ! les appela Mrs Ollivander d'un air enjoué, n'oubliez pas de venir me voir.

Maisie rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de glisser à Wellie qu'elle la rejoindrait à l'infirmerie pour voir Anthéa ce soir et alla se poster face au bureau de leur professeur de métamorphose, un peu inquiète.

\- Bien, fit Ollivander une fois que les derniers élèves furent partis, je souhaiterais que Monsieur Potter vous aide à produire un Patronus, Miss Womel.

Maisie ne réagit pas, essayant de décrypter ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Il est hors de question que je donne des cours particuliers à Womel ! s'exclama alors Potter, plus vif qu'elle.

\- Hum… je vais devoir rectifier alors, ceci est une _obligation_ , Monsieur Potter.

La Préfète retint un cri horrifié. Elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec Potter.

\- Je vous laisse fixer les séances. Un soir par semaine devrait faire l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à ce que Miss Womel parvienne à un résultat concluant. Vous viendrez ensuite me le montrer.

\- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous tellement à ce que je réussisse un Patronus ? demanda Maisie, intriguée.

\- Pour diverses raisons que je ne vous donnerai pas avant d'avoir votre patronus sous les yeux, répondit Ollivander avec un clin d'œil. Monsieur Potter, je veux également que vous ne montriez sous aucun prétexte votre propre patronus à votre camarade. Suis-je bien claire ?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Parfait, sauvez-vous dans ce cas !

*.*.*

Le cours de Potions de ce lundi après-midi fut plus une séance de bavardages qu'autre chose, pour Fenezy et Maisie. Les deux filles faisaient semblant de prendre des notes sur leurs parchemins (pendant que Slughorn dictait le cours d'une voix théâtrale) alors qu'elles étaient en réalité en train de s'amuser.

\- Au fait, Fenezy, dit Maisie d'une voix incertaine au bout d'un moment, est-ce que tu trouves que je sens mauvais ?

Fenezy éclata de rire, s'attirant quelques regards qui firent rougir Maisie et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du sérieux de la Poufsouffle, elle reprit son souffle et lui répondit d'une voix affectueuse :

\- Bien sûr que non, tu sens très bon ! Tu as un parfum très léger, mais enfin qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête ?

\- Potter, grimaça la jeune fille. Il a dit que je lui donnais mal à la tête.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt son égo surdimensionné qui lui donne mal à la tête, ironisa la Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais quel imbécile, celui-là !

\- Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre, avoua Maisie en baissant les yeux.

\- Prend-le très bien, décida Fenezy en rejetant sa chevelure rousse et lisse en arrière, tu es assurée qu'il ne te touchera pas !

Maisie échangea un sourire avec sa camarade et la remercia de son soutient avant d'engager la conversation sur un autre sujet.

\- Anthéa est à l'infirmerie, au fait.

\- Je sais, répondit Fenezy, je suis allée la voir à l'heure du déjeuner. Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherchée partout.

\- Je mangeais avec John dans les cuisines, lui répondit Maisie.

\- Oh ! Tu connais l'accès aux cuisines ? Tu me le montreras un jour ?!

\- Si tu veux, rit Maisie. Tu verras, les Elfes sont adorables !

\- Et leurs chaudrons au chocolat ?

\- Délicieux !

Les deux filles en salivèrent d'avance avant de pouffer discrètement de rire en regardant leurs têtes. Le cours de Potions passa donc très rapidement et Maisie raccompagna la Serpentard jusque devant sa Salle Commune et elles décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous devant la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle pour aller manger dans les Cuisines.

\- Je préviens John aussi ? demanda Fenezy.

\- Oui, et moi je viendrais avec Wellie et Anth', je pense qu'elle sera en état de sortir ce soir.

\- D'accord !

Les deux filles se séparèrent en souriant.

*.*.*

Maisie arriva à l'Infirmerie la première, salua rapidement Pomfresh et se rendit au chevet de la Serdaigle qui était apparemment de mauvaise humeur même si son nez avait retrouvé des proportions normales.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Maisie, intriguée.

\- POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS VENUE ME VOIR TOUT A L'HEURE ?

\- Ollivander m'a tenue la jambe, j'ai déjeuné en vitesse et ensuite j'avais Potions, expliqua calmement Maisie en soupirant.

Elle entreprit de raconter toutes les péripéties de sa journée à la métamorphomage qui en oublia de paraître énervée.

\- Donc tu vas avoir des cours particuliers avec Potter, glissa Anthéa, espiègle.

\- Oui, et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est amusant…

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, ânonna la métamorphomage d'un air docte qui fit hausser un sourcil à Maisie. Et Fred Weasley ?

\- Quoi Fred Weasley ?

\- J'ai vu ce qui c'était passé hier soir, expliqua Anthéa en rougissant.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il t'a regardée.

\- Bah il n'allait pas faire comme s'il me voyait pas, non plus, ricana faussement Maisie. Ce serait plutôt le style de Potter de faire ça !

\- Non… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il t'a regardée différemment.

Maisie observa attentivement son amie, depuis ses yeux bleus qui brillaient jusqu'à ses cheveux qui avaient pris une teinte lilas effacée et jura intérieurement.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, Anth'. Mais si toi oui, tu devrais aller lui parler, essayer de te rapprocher de lui.

Anthéa esquissa une grimace irritée. Elle savait que Maisie allait finir par la percer à jour à cause de toutes ses questions mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui en parler… Comme si les mots sortaient automatiquement de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne dirais rien, soupira Maisie.

\- Ne dis pas ça, c'est terrifiant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que je… puisse avoir des… Sentiments pour cet imbécile qui ne me remarquera jamais.

\- Anth'…

\- Non. Ne dis rien, s'il-te-plaît.

Maisie obtempéra, câlinant son amie qui avait horreur de cela pour la faire rire et avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Wellina, Anthéa eut juste le temps de lui souffler à l'oreille :

\- Mais tu as tord. Son style, ce serait plutôt de te taquiner jusqu'à ce que tu exploses. A Potter.

Ce qui eut l'effet d'interrompre Maisie dans son accolade.

\- Bon ! On va manger ? demanda Wellina en se frottant le ventre. Je crois que John et Fenezy nous attendent.

*.*.*

Fred marchait vivement dans un couloir situé à proximité des cuisines de Poudlard. Il avait passé sa journée à essayer de faire parler James à propos de son attitude étrange, sans grand résultat. Son cousin était rentré du cours de métamorphose la mine renfrognée et était allé retrouver Roxanne et Deirdre dans le parc du château. Fred était agacé, il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas savoir si bien que ça cerner son meilleur ami ou que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose. En plus de ça, il était en train de faire une bêtise stupide… Fred voyait bien que James n'avait pas oublié Deirdre Londubat. Et son attirance pour la jeune fille allait le blesser parce qu'elle n'était clairement pas intéressée par lui. La seule chose qu'elle voyait en lui était un ami génial, drôle et intelligent. Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns légèrement crépus en secouant la tête. James leur avait toujours dit, à Roxanne ou à lui, qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux parce que c'était une perte de temps. Que cela l'empêcherait de vivre sa vie à cent à l'heure comme il aimait le faire. Et pourtant, Deirdre Londubat hantait ses pensées depuis un bon bout de temps : James parlait dans son sommeil et Fred s'endormait très tard, bien après ses camarades de dortoir. Fred soupira. Son meilleur ami était malheureux et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête, entendant des rires qui résonnaient dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Il s'approcha lentement vers la source des bruits et reconnut Maisie Womel, Wellina Devon, Anthéa Diggle, Fenezy Rockensol et John Finch-Fletchey qui revenaient apparemment des cuisines. Il leva les yeux vers la Préfète de Poufsouffle et l'observa attraper la main de John en pouffant, ses yeux vert pomme brillant. Maisie était mignonne, douce et innocente et il le ressentait parfaitement. Elle était comme un bourgeon qui venait à peine d'éclore, frêle mais pourtant prometteur et d'une pureté délicate. Fred pensa alors que son attirance envers elle risquait de la détruire. Il risquait de tâcher cette petite fleur qui avait la vie devant elle. Alors il ferma les yeux et fit demi-tour en marchant sur la pointe des pieds sans se douter que deux paires d'yeux le suivaient en silence. Anthéa Diggle et Fenezy Rockensol.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **Avez-vous des choses à dire sur ce chapitre ? :)**

 **Rox'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteure : Voici le chapitre 8 ! Merci à** Sugarbrown, PotterementVotre et Yohnee **pour vos reviews :)**

 **Réponses :**

 **PotterementVotre : Merci beaucoup ! Je comprends que ce soit un peu confus à ce stade... En tous cas, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire !**

 **Yohnee : Merci pour ta review, Yohnee ! J'espère que la suite te plaira dans ce cas ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 8 et je file me recoucher après une semaine crevante ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée.**

 **Rox'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Paris, première séance particulière et caleçon rayé**

Maisie attrapa sa plume d'oie, la fit tourner entre ses doigts et la regarda s'écraser sur son parchemin encore vierge avec lassitude, constatant que de l'encre avait été projetée un peu partout sur sa chemise blanche et sur son visage. Elle soupira, s'essuya maladroitement les joues et leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale accrochée au-dessus de la tête d'un John endormi.

Son ami était amusant lorsqu'il rêvassait : il retroussait son nez et une mèche de cheveux brune claire parsemée de cheveux blonds-châtains venait lui titiller les narines. Son visage enfantin était complètement détendu.

Maisie décida de ne pas réveiller John pour qu'il aille faire sa ronde, après tout, une fois dans l'année, personne n'en saurait rien ! Les vagabonds seraient tranquilles ce soir. Elle fit apparaître une couverture en laine, glissa une bouillotte sous ses pieds et l'étendit correctement sur le canapé après avoir ravivé le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de leur Salle Commune puis alla se coucher.

Son devoir de Sortilèges attendrait le lendemain.

*.*.*

James, Fred et Roxanne étaient installés dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, comme à leur habitude, et contemplaient le feu danser dans la cheminée en silence. C'était leur petit rituel. Un moment de silence qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qui, parfois, était brisé par quelques paroles échangées.

\- Alors, James ? Quelle fille ? demanda soudainement Fred.

\- Sérieusement ! Encore ces histoires de paris ? soupira Roxanne, atterrée par l'immaturité des garçons.

\- Amanda Martins de Gryffondor ou Leïla Reegles de Serdaigle, répondit laconiquement James.

\- Deux ? Pourquoi deux ? C'est une fille à la base, mec ! ricana Fred.

\- Bah ouais mais là je n'arrivais pas à me décider, répliqua James en souriant.

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et toi, Freddie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, puisque deux filles sont autorisées… Womel et Fenezy Rockensol, décida-t-il en notant les quatre noms sur un petit carnet que leur avait tendu Roxanne. Et toi, Rox' ?

\- Je ne joue pas cette année, se contenta de répondre la jolie métisse en gardant son regard bleu lagon rivé sur les flammes.

\- Dommage.

\- Tu as trouvé une relation sérieuse ? demanda soudainement James face au mutisme de sa cousine.

\- Oui. Mais je ne vous dirais pas de qui il s'agit. En revanche, Freddie, je suis étonnée par tes deux choix…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je croyais que Womel était insignifiante ?

\- C'est James qui a dit ça, pas moi.

\- Et Rockensol ?

\- Elle est jolie, drôle et intelligente.

Roxanne hocha la tête, l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne commenta pas les deux choix de James, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne correspondaient en aucun cas à des cibles importantes. James voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Visiblement, il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette depuis sa discussion avec Ollivander.

\- Tu penses à quoi, Jamesie ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son cousin.

\- Au devoir de Sortilèges à rendre pour demain, mentit le garçon.

Roxanne se rendit immédiatement compte de la supercherie et le fit savoir à son frère par un bref regard.

\- James ?

\- Ne sors pas avec Womel, s'exclama brusquement le concerné en plantant son regard sombre dans les yeux bruns de Fred.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne supporterai pas d'être en permanence avec elle, répondit sincèrement le garçon.

\- D'accord, répondit Fred d'une voix affectueuse. Seulement Rockensol.

Les deux garçons se sourirent en silence tandis que Roxanne fronçait les sourcils. Avait-elle seulement rêvé ce passage ? Quelque chose dans le discours de son cousin lui paraissait bizarre.

*.*.*

Maisie attendait dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, seule. Ses yeux verts restaient figés sur l'entrée de la bibliothèque, qu'elle pouvait apercevoir en se tordant soigneusement le cou. Ce qu'elle faisait depuis approximativement quinze minutes. Et cet idiot de James Potter qui n'arrivait pas…

Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là à l'heure. C'était même lui qui avait fixé leur première séance, la date et l'heure. Lui qui avait insisté pour « qu'on en finisse le plus rapidement possible ».

Maisie cala sa tête entre ses bras et entreprit de ne pas s'endormir. Sa matinée avait été agitée : elle avait du sévir contre un Première Année de sa maison qui voulait balancer le chat d'un des ses camarades de dortoir par la fenêtre et avait faillit s'endormir en Histoire de la Magie mais fort heureusement John l'avait secouée.

\- Lève-toi, Womel.

Maisie releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard insondable de James Potter. Elle s'exécuta sans parler et le Gryffondor commença à lui tourner autour d'un air impassible. Maisie rougit fortement en sentant son regard se poser sur elle, dur et inquisiteur.

\- Tu as peur, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Pas du tout ! se vexa Maisie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu bafouilles quand tu me parles, tu rougis quand on te regarde… Besoin de preuves supplémentaires ?

\- Tu m'as humiliée publiquement et tu voudrais que je sois parfaitement sereine avec toi ? bredouilla Maisie en se forçant à parler d'une voix confiante.

\- Touché, lâcha le garçon en inclinant la tête vers elle. Mais si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir que tu te détendes avec moi.

\- Seulement si tu es gentil avec moi.

\- La gentillesse n'est pas un mot faisant partie de mon dictionnaire personnel, répliqua posément Potter en l'incendiant du regard.

\- Dans ce cas, achètes-en un autre, rétorqua sèchement Maisie.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils en souriant d'un air moqueur.

\- Tu répliques, c'est déjà bien. Bon, j'ai une idée : durant notre demie heure, nous essayons de ne pas nous entretuer. Une entente cordiale.

\- Et après on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Exactement.

\- D'accord, soupira faiblement Maisie en fermant les yeux.

Le Gryffondor tressaillit à côté d'elle mais ne dit rien.

\- On commence ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Tu connais déjà la formule ?

\- Oui. « Expecto Patronum ».

\- Dans ce cas tu vas choisir un souvenir heureux.

Maisie fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un vieux souvenir heureux mais ne trouva rien à part sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle décida d'essayer avec ça et tendit la baguette devant elle en lançant un « Expecto Patronum » peu assuré. Il ne se passa strictement rien et la jeune fille résolut de recommencer. Une demi-douzaine de fois plus tard, Maisie poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur la table qu'elle occupait.

\- Choisis-en un autre, proposa Potter d'une voix sans timbre. Et tiens ta baguette autrement.

\- Je la tiens bien, répliqua Maisie en bafouillant.

\- Non.

Le Gryffondor attrapa la main droite de la jeune fille, plaça son poignet correctement et lui fit signe de recommencer. Maisie se décida pour sa première rencontre avec ses meilleures amies mais sa baguette sauta seulement de ses mains lorsqu'elle prononça la formule.

\- Bon sang, marmonna Potter, fais un effort Womel !

\- Mais je n'ai _pas_ de souvenir heureux ! s'agaça Maisie à son tour.

Son camarade la regarda bizarrement pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

\- Ou alors tu ne te sens toujours pas détendue donc ta formule ne fonctionne pas.

\- Je… vais bien.

D'accord. Maisie était anxieuse. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il darde sur elle son regard étrange. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, je vais te toucher.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Les épaules, idiote !

\- Ah…

James Potter esquissa un sourire narquois avant de demander d'une voix amusée :

\- Où pensais-tu que je voulais te toucher, Womel ?

\- Nulle part, répondit précipitamment la Poufsouffle en rougissant.

James s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent et se plaça dans son dos ce qui eut le mérite de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais mettre mes mains sur tes épaules, la prévint-il comme s'il annonçait qu'il fallait ranger la confiture dans le placard.

Maisie serra les dents et ferma les yeux, stressée. Elle se tendit fortement au moment où elle sentit les doigts de Potter frôler sa nuque et se déposer à l'endroit indiqué.

\- Ne te retourne pas, ferme les yeux et détends-toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus !

Maisie essaya de faire ce qu'il disait et il lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Maintenant, je vais te poser des questions et tu dois y répondre le plus naturellement possible, sans réfléchir.

Maisie réfléchit.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour ta petite tête de Poufsouffle, Préfète de surcroît mais fais ce que je te dis.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Chien ou chat ?

\- Chat.

\- Vert ou bleu ?

\- Bleu.

\- Chaleur ou froid ?

\- Chaleur.

\- Or ou argent ?

\- Argent.

\- Patacitrouilles ou Souris en sucre ?

\- Chocogrenouilles.

\- Womel, deux choix, deux solutions ! s'énerva Potter en s'éloignant légèrement.

Maisie attrapa les mains de James Potter les yeux toujours fermés et les remit sur ses épaules.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! dit-elle précipitamment. Continue.

*.*.*

James haussa un sourcil intrigué : depuis quand Maisie Womel se montrait-elle aussi entreprenante ? Il continua donc son petit interrogatoire sans se rendre compte qu'il notait mentalement toutes les réponses de la jeune fille.

\- Brun ou blond ? demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite et le Gryffondor sourit.

\- Ne réfléchis pas Womel !

\- Brun, soupira la Poufsouffle d'un air agacé. Et toi ?

Sa question déconcerta le jeune homme qui répondit simplement :

\- Je m'en fiche tant qu'elles ont des gros seins.

Maisie le repoussa brusquement, une expression consternée sur le visage.

\- Tu es dégoûtant Potter !

\- Tu m'as seulement posé une question et j'y ai répondu, rétorqua le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- On parlait des garçons.

\- Mais les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, ricana James.

Maisie le regarda d'un air mauvais avant de tourner les talons qu'elle claqua fortement sur le sol et sortit. En oubliant toutes ses affaires dans la bibliothèque.

Le Gryffondor soupira. Peut-être que son départ valait mieux, il en avait marre de devoir la supporter. Ses yeux verts l'avaient dérangé et sa voix de soprano lui tapait sur le système. Il avisa une jolie brune assise en face qui le dévorait des yeux et lui sourit avant de s'avancer vers elle. Ses lèvres avaient l'air appétissant.

*.*.*

\- Il est terriblement agaçant, dit Maisie, furieuse, après qu'Anthéa lui ait demandé comment s'été passée leur séance. Et nous n'avons pas vraiment travaillé mon patronus, il s'est mis en tête de me détendre. En me posant des questions saugrenues.

\- Du style ?

\- Cataloguées sans importance, répliqua la Poufsouffle en fourrant une cuisse de poulet énorme dans sa bouche.

\- Maisie, tu vas t'étouffer, la prévint gentiment Wellina en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Ce poulet est délicieux, répondit simplement la Préfète.

\- John te cherche, Maisie ! s'exclama Fenezy derrière elle en lui souriant. Il dit que tu as oublié toutes tes affaires à la bibliothèque.

Maisie plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, se demandant comment elle avait fait son compte. Et dire qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Potter devait s'être moqué de sa sortie ridicule…

\- Merci Fenezy, je vais le chercher tout de suite.

\- Il est dans votre Salle Commune normalement, il m'a dit qu'il t'y attendrait.

La Poufsouffle remercia ses amies d'un sourire et gagna sa Salle Commune d'un pas rapide.

Elle trouva John allongé sur le canapé, en train de finir un devoir de Potions.

\- Salut John, Fenezy m'a dit que je te trouverai ici avec mes affaires de cours.

\- Ouep', elles sont dans mon dortoir. Je vais les chercher !

\- Oh non, merci, ne te donne pas cette peine, j'y vais toute seule. Dis-moi juste où tu les as posées.

\- Mon lit. C'est le premier en entrant dans la pièce.

Maisie le remercia et alla chercher ses affaires soigneusement empilées sur le lit de son ami. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans la pièce. Peter Luckserlon, un camarade de dortoir de John, s'y trouvait déjà, en caleçon rayé rouge et blanc tout à fait seyant. Il lisait tranquillement sur son lit son manuel de métamorphose.

Lorsque leurs deux regards se croisèrent, Maisie ne put retenir un cri d'effroi tandis que Peter s'empressait de tirer ses draps sur lui en riant nerveusement.

Maisie sortit précipitamment de la pièce avec toutes ses affaires dans ses mains et s'assit nerveusement à côté de John, mortifiée. Et elle se doutait que Peter Luckserlon n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle.

\- John, souffla-t-elle à son voisin. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre.

\- Un intrus ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le garçon en se levant avec sa baguette à la main.

\- Non ! non… Heuu… Luckserlon en caleçon, bredouilla Maisie, rouge comme le blason de Gryffondor.

John la regarda d'un air pétrifié avant de dire :

\- Tu l'as vu… en caleçon ?

Maisie grimaça et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Merlin, cette vision lui donnerait des cauchemars pour l'éternité !

\- Par Morgane, Maisie ! Je suis désolé ! J'aurais du vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne au lieu de te laisser entrer là-dedans…

\- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! le reprit Maisie. J'aurais du toquer à la porte avant d'entrer, c'était bête de ma part.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard très gêné avant d'éclater de rire. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter car dès que l'un d'entre eux croisait le regard de l'autre, ils repartaient de plus belle. A bout de souffle, Maisie frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant Luckserlon sortir du dortoir et poussa un cri de terreur lorsqu'elle sentit son regard honteux se poser sur elle. Elle couru hors de la Salle Commune, le garçon à ses trousses.

\- WOMEL ! ATTEND MOI, BORDEL DE MERDE ! jura Peter en accélérant la cadence.

Mais Maisie n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui maintenant. Elle savait que son comportement était totalement puéril, que lui devait être bien plus confus qu'elle mais elle se sentait vraiment embarrassée. Elle bifurqua dans un couloir quasiment désert (une seule personne, dont Maisie ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage, l'arpentait).

\- WOMEL ! IL FAUT QU'ON DISCUTE DE CE QUI S'EST PASSE DANS MON DORTOIR ! hurla l'autre crétin.

\- HORS DE QUESTION, LUCKSERLON, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE PARLER DE TON CALECON !

A ces mots, la silhouette solitaire lui fit face, une expression pantoise peinte sur ses traits.

\- AAAAARGH ! hurla Maisie.

Merlin, ce James Potter apparaissait toujours dans des endroits étonnants ! Et Maisie était désormais coincée entre les deux garçons qui la terrifiaient le plus à cet instant : Peter Luckserlon et James Potter. Ceux-ci s'entre-regardèrent, interdits et Maisie cria :

\- PAR MERLIN, FAITES QUE CE SOIT UN CAUCHEMAR !

Mais ce n'en était pas un.

*.*.*

James Potter était médusé. Il avait bien entendu, la Préfète avait parlé du caleçon de Luckserlon et celui-ci avait évoqué un incident qui s'était passé dans son dortoir… Se pourrait-il que Womel ait fait quelque chose avec lui ?

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, effaré. D'un côté il y avait la petite Womel aux yeux d'un vert si tendre et si crédule, aux cheveux châtains ondulés toujours coiffés de la même façon, à la voix aigue et aux airs réservés et de l'autre, ce grand dadais de Luckserlon… Mais qui était brun. Et James se rappelait parfaitement de la réponse de la jeune fille à sa question « blond ou brun ».

Alors cette situation était vraiment étrange.

\- Vous… ? demanda-t-il en faisant un vague aller-retour avec son doigt en désignant la Poufsouffle et son camarade.

\- NON ! s'écrièrent-t-ils d'une même voix en se lançant un regard horrifié.

\- J'ai seulement voulu, commença Maisie en butant sur les mots…

\- Elle m'a seulement vu… la coupa Luckserlon.

\- En caleçon, conclurent-ils d'une même voix affectée.

James était de plus en plus perplexe. Pour quelle raison Womel aurait-elle voulu voir Luckserlon en caleçon ? Et si elle l'avait souhaité, pourquoi arborait-elle maintenant ce regard incommodé ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas touchée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave à Luckserlon.

\- Non ! s'écria celui-ci. Merci bien mais j'ai une petite-amie.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Womel en baissant les yeux. C'était juste… Une situation… EMBARRASSANTE.

Maisie Womel fit alors quelque chose de totalement stupide : elle voulut s'échapper mais tomba gauchement sur les fesses et son bras heurta le sol dans un craquement sonore qui fit grincer les dents de James.

\- Merlin, soupira Maisie, je me suis _encore_ fait mal… Et mon bras est cassé !

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être aussi maladroite ? s'emporta le Gryffondor.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour ton impertinence.

\- Dans ce cas, Luckserlon se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner à l'infirmerie, ricana James en voyant le garçon pâlir. En te portant dans ses bras.

\- Non ! cria Maisie, affolée. Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, Potter ! Emmène-moi à l'infirmerie !

\- On ne peut pas rajouter des points lorsqu'on est Préfet, fit-il sournoisement remarquer.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Une faveur…

\- Ok, accepta-t-elle, tout ce que tu veux. Mais s'il-te-plaît, emmène-moi maintenant parce que mon bras me fait horriblement souffrir.

James acquiesça, satisfait du marché qu'il avait passé avec la Préfète et la fit déambuler dans les couloirs à l'aide de sa magie. Et – par pure coïncidence – Maisie se retrouva souvent à inspecter les toiles d'araignée qui décoraient le plafond en maudissant Merlin d'avoir mis cet imbécile sur son chemin. Elle était tellement en colère que toute trace de sa timidité avait disparu sur le champ !

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Merci de votre passage,**

 **Roxane-James**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note d'auteure : Merci encore à Yoh-nee, Sugarbrown et PotterementVotre pour vos reviews :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch et une manifestation stupide**

Maisie était allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie, les yeux vissés au plafond et l'esprit ailleurs. La Préfète se retrouvait souvent ici, malheureusement pour elle, et Pomfresh avait même ricané en lui disant qu'elle avait un lit attitré dans son antre. Maisie aimait bien la vieille infirmière : elle avait un caractère quelque peu autoritaire mais n'en restait pas moins gentille et efficace et lorsqu'elle avait un problème, elle allait souvent lui rendre visite.

La Poufsouffle laissa son regard dériver sur sa table de chevet qui était recouverte de paquets de bonbons qu'elle avait reçus de la part de ses amis. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle patientait ici pour un bras cassé et aussi – ce qui était beaucoup plus douloureux – une fracture au coccyx due à sa mauvaise chute. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. John, Fenezy, Anthéa et Wellina venaient lui rendre visite tous les soirs et même Laurie (la petite Poufsouffle de Première Année qui était également la nouvelle poursuiveuse de leur équipe de Quidditch) était venue s'enquérir de ses nouvelles mais la Préfète avait envie de retrouver son dortoir et surtout, de reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch. Le mois d'Octobre allait débuter et le premier match de Quidditch de la saison serait en début novembre et opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Fin novembre, Poufsouffle affronterait Serdaigle.

Il fallait donc qu'elle soit prête à la fois pour analyser le jeu de ses futurs adversaires mais aussi pour développer le sien. Rhéa lui avait déjà donné quelques astuces pour être plus à l'aise en vol mais elle devait aussi pratiquer pour progresser.

La porte de l'Infirmerie grinça, interrompant le fil des pensées de la Poufsouffle et celle-ci se redressa en grimaçant sur son séant pour découvrir le visage de l'intrus qui venait lui rendre visite.

Sauf qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une intruse.

\- Salut Womel, la salua gentiment Roxanne Weasley en refermant la porte derrière elle, James m'a dit de te donner ça.

Maisie regarda d'un air circonspect la lettre que la jolie métisse aux yeux bleus lagon lui tendait avant de l'attraper.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda la Gryffondor en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

\- Heu… ça va, merci, articula Maisie.

\- James ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi tu étais à l'Infirmerie. En fait, personne ne le sait…

Maisie rougit et se tut. L'histoire du caleçon rayé lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir expliquer la situation délicate dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée toute seule, comme une grande, à Roxanne. D'autant plus qu'il lui faudrait préciser qu'elle avait été chercher ses affaires dans le dortoir de John parce qu'elle les avait laissées à la bibliothèque après s'être énervée contre Potter… Non, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

\- Womel, est-ce que James a été… brutal avec toi ? demanda soucieusement la jolie métisse en se crispant.

\- Non, répondit Maisie.

Du moins, pas cette fois. Mais ça, elle se garda bien de le dire à haute voix : après tout, Roxanne Weasley était sûrement au courant. Inutile de s'épancher sur le sujet, c'était déjà bien assez gênant pour en rajouter.

\- Bon… Je vais te laisser, Womel. Mais… Heu… Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci, souffla Maisie.

La Poufsouffle salua sa camarade d'un signe de tête. Elle aurait bien besoin que Potter lui fiche la paix mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire ça à sa propre cousine, aussi garda-t-elle le silence en repensant au joli couple que la Gryffondor et Deirdre Londubat formaient. Il faudrait qu'elle lui dise un jour qu'elle les avait surprises.

Maisie déplia la missive que lui avait transmise Weasley et la lut. Elle comportait trois petits mots exactement : dimanche, bibliothèque, minuit.

\- Visiblement ce crétin veut encore m'attirer des ennuis, se plaignit la jeune fille en jetant la « lettre » loin de son lit.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit en ronchonnant.

*.*.*

Maisie était en train de s'habiller derrière un paravent de l'infirmerie, prête à sortir après une auscultation de Pomfresh, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, la faisant sursauter. Après avoir rapidement attaché les boutons de sa chemise et coiffé négligemment ses cheveux châtains emmêlés, Maisie se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil.

Anthéa se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, un pain au chocolat à la main et son sac de cours sur les épaules. Maisie sourit en constatant qu'elle arborait aujourd'hui une coupe courte bleue et bronze aux mèches désordonnées autour de son visage en cœur.

\- MAIIISIIIIE ! hurla la Serdaigle d'un air impatient, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher parce que le cours de Soins aux Créatures Débiles commence dans cinq minutes !

\- J'arrive !

\- GROUILLE OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER POUR T'ENFONCER UN BALAI DANS LE CUL !

\- MISS DIGGLE ! s'époumona à son tour la vieille infirmière en agitant sa baguette magique devant son nez, votre vocabulaire laisse à désirer !

\- Je sais, répondit malicieusement la métamorphomage en souriant d'un air taquin, on me le dit souvent.

Maisie clopina jusqu'à sa meilleure amie qui lui lança le pain au chocolat d'un mouvement énergique (Maisie se le prit dans les cheveux en grognant) et les deux filles sortirent de l'antre de la sorcière en discutant. Visiblement, Anthéa était d'excellente humeur : son bavardage ne cessait pas et Maisie n'avait qu'à hocher la tête de temps en temps pour lui faire croire qu'elle écoutait.

\- … Et là, tu vois, Bibine m'a regardée et elle a dit « d'accord », fit Anthéa avec des grands mouvements de bras.

\- Hum…

\- Non mais tu te rends compte, je vais être commentatrice des matches de Quidditch ? s'exclama la Serdaigle, enthousiaste.

Maisie ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en réalisant ce que cela signifiait : Anthéa allait balancer ses remarques cyniques à l'école entière et étant donné son caractère explosif, il allait y avoir du _moove_ … Elle espérait bien que son amie n'attirerait pas trop l'attention sur elle quand elle jouerait ou que Wellie serait présente pour la calmer !

\- C'est heu… Génial ? dit Maisie tandis qu'elles approchaient de la cabane d'Hagrid.

\- Bah cache ta joie, surtout, répliqua ironiquement Anthéa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Maisie sourit avant de féliciter plus sincèrement son amie.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! commença Hagrid en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains, aujourd'hui nous allons découvrir les licornes !

\- Non mais on est plus des gamins, chuchota furieusement Anthéa à Maisie.

\- Tais-toi, Anth' ! Hagrid est un professeur _très_ gentil et en plus c'est un héro de guerre !

\- Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être _très_ con, répliqua Anthéa en haussant les sourcils, tu te rappelles la fois où il a voulu nous faire faire un élevage de niffleurs ? L'un d'entre eux a voulu bouffer mon poignet parce que ma montre brillait !

\- Anthéa, la sermonna la Poufsouffle d'un air exaspéré, un peu de respect !

John s'approcha des deux amies en souriant à ce moment-là.

\- Il va être cool, ce cours ! s'extasia-t-il. J'ai toujours voulu observer des licornes !

\- Cool que ton rêve se réalise enfin, Finch-Fletchey, perso' j'aurais préféré étudier les dragons, ça a légèrement plus de classe, ricana Anthéa en s'éloignant des deux Poufsouffle.

Maisie échangea un regard consterné avec John et ils rejoignirent le petit groupe d'élèves qui patientait à l'orée de la forêt.

\- Bon, ils se bougent le popotin les chevaux argentés ? lança Anthéa en s'attirant des regards mauvais de la part des filles de Serdaigle.

\- Les licornes sont des animaux délicats, Diggle, répliqua sèchement Deirdre Londubat qui partageait le dortoir d'Anthéa, tu devrais faire plus attention à ton…

\- Vocabulaire ! la coupa la métamorphomage, exaspérée. Oui, je sais.

Maisie camoufla un rire mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçut trois magnifiques créatures qui scintillaient au soleil. Les licornes étaient magnifiques. Hagrid entreprit de leur expliquer les particularités de ces créatures magiques avec amour et encouragea même certaines filles de la classe à aller leur caresser le museau.

\- Il faut être doux et attentionné pour obtenir ce privilège, les prévint-ils. Par exemple la petite demoiselle, là-bas je ne lui conseille pas d'essayer… C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- C'est de moi que vous parlez ? s'offusqua Anthéa.

\- Heu… Oui.

De nombreux rires éclatèrent et Anthéa se renfrogna.

\- C'est pas grave, lui souffla John en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

\- Tu as cru que j'étais vexée, Finch-Fletchey ? ricana mollement la Serdaigle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas touché ces boudins magiques sur pattes que je vais m'effondrer en sanglots !

Anthéa s'éloigna avec un regard de défi, abandonnant un John bouche bée.

\- Heu… manifestement elle est un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, tenta d'expliquer Maisie à son ami qui semblait froissé par la réaction de la métamorphomage.

\- Laisse tomber, Maisie, dit-il en haussant les épaules, elle m'agace.

Maisie fut étonnée en discernant la lueur de tristesse qui avait fait une vague apparition dans les yeux kaki de son ami mais n'osa pas lui en faire la remarque. Après tout, cela ne la regardait pas. Elle était néanmoins énervée par le comportement de son amie : Anthéa n'aurait pas dû parler à John de la sorte. Son cruel manque de tact ne devait pas être une excuse à toutes les bêtises blessantes qu'elle pouvait débiter.

*.*.*

\- Non mais vous rigolez, j'espère ? s'écria Maisie, exaspérée.

\- Pas du tout, répondit un Première Année, le menton levé en l'air d'un air indigné, nous avons trop d'heures de cours. Nous exigeons de parler à la Directrice et ce par l'intermédiaire de notre Préfète !

Maisie ouvrit de grands yeux, sidérée par l'entêtement de la dizaine de gamins qui étaient tassés à ses pieds. Ils avaient de ces idées, quand même !

\- Bon, écoutez-moi bien, tenta Maisie d'une voix plus douce, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire débile de suppression de cours et…

\- ON VEUT QUE TU AILLES PARLER A LA DIRECTRICE ! hurla un garçon.

Cela entraîna un déferlement de protestations dans les rangs qui s'insurgeaient du « manque de respect de leur Préfète ». Maisie plissa les yeux, à bout de patience. La méthode douce ne donnant visiblement aucun résultat, elle s'essaya à la méthode féroce, priant pour que rien de gênant ne lui arrive.

\- MERLIN ! vociféra-t-elle, ça SUFFIT, maintenant ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ET SI J'ENTENDS ENCORE UNE FOIS PARLER DE L'ASSOCIATION DES IMBECILES FINIS DE POUFSOUFFLE, JE VOUS JURE DE VOUS CLOUER AUX MURS DES CACHOTS ET DE VOUS LAISSER POURIR LA-BAS !

\- C'est l'association des Poufsouffle en colère, la corrigea timidement une petite rouquine.

Maisie la fusilla du regard et les Première Année se dispersèrent en courant dans le château, sans un bruit.

\- Ok, souffla Maisie pour elle-même en reprenant contenance, ma timidité face à ces crétins c'est fini. Un bon point.

*.*.*

\- Tu vois que ça fait du bien de crier un peu ! martela Wellina après que Maisie lui eut raconté l'incident dans sa Salle Commune.

\- Mais je déteste ça ! répondit Maisie, horrifiée, tout le monde me regarde et… et j'ai l'impression d'être jugée ! D'être déshabillée en public, d'exhiber mon corps à des inconnus…

\- Elle est bizarre votre conversation, les interrompit Anthéa en s'asseyant à côté d'elles, quiconque passerait là en entendant seulement la moitié de votre discussion pourrait penser que vous parliez d'autre chose…

\- Anthéa, tes sous-entendus pervers tu les gardes pour toi, fit Wellina en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne me donne pas de leçons, tu n'es pas ma mère !

Maisie leva les yeux au ciel pendant que ses amies entamaient une énième dispute. Elle fouilla la Grande Salle du regard, cherchant John ou Fenezy mais ceux-ci ne se montrèrent pas à l'heure du déjeuner cette fois-ci. Rhéa Soupelayte, en revanche, accourut vers elle en mastiquant ses épinards d'un air surexcité.

\- Bon, tu dois venir ce soir, Maisie ! Maintenant que tu es en forme, on va reprendre nos deux entraînements par semaine !

\- D'accord, dit Maisie en souriant.

\- Parfait ! On va gagner la Coupe cette année !

Rhéa allait rejoindre la table des Poufsouffle avec un air ravi lorsqu'Anthéa lui fit gauchement remarquer qu'elle avait un bout d'épinard coincé entre les dents.

\- Anthéa ! s'exclama à voix basse Maisie, exaspérée, tu manques de tact !

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua la Serdaigle en haussant ses deux sourcils ce qui lui donna un air idiot.

\- Elle a raison, soutint Wellie, Maisie m'a raconté comment tu avais bêtement rembarré John tout à l'heure ! Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de ta part.

\- Tu parles du cours de Soins aux Créatures Débi…

\- Anthéa ! la coupèrent Maisie et Wellie d'une même voix.

\- Bon, ça va… J'irai m'excuser tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très gentille.

Les trois filles retournèrent à leur conversation de base sans plus se disputer, ce qui ravit les oreilles de Maisie. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ces cris, les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas se contenter d'être heureux (ou pas) en silence ?!

*.*.*

Wellina poussa Maisie sur le terrain de Quidditch avec un grand sourire après avoir inspecté soigneusement tout son équipement pour être sûre que son amie avait bien mis ses protections.

\- Allez, va t'amuser, lui dit-elle, je vais essayer de calmer Anth' et John, ils se sont mis à faire des paris sur le nombre de cognards que tu te prendrais dans la figure avant que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

\- Charmant, maugréa Maisie.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Heureusement que Fenezy a une conversation plus intéressante que ces deux idiots qui se chamaillent tout le temps ! Je vais dire à John de se dépêcher.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard amusé avant que la Poufsouffle n'enfourche son balai et rejoigne son équipe encore incomplète jusqu'à l'arrivée de John. Rhéa Soupelayte, leur capitaine, leur fit enchaîner des figures plus ou moins compliquées et les sept joueurs s'amusèrent comme des fous.

\- Bon, annonça Rhéa avec un grand sourire, SIMULATION DE MATCH !

John et Maisie échangèrent une grimace peu confiante pendant que la petite Laurie s'extasiait. Rhéa était intraitable sur leur manière de jouer : ils devaient être parfaits. Or, les deux batteurs manquaient encore de coordination. Maisie et son ami s'entraînèrent donc sans relâche à frapper dans des cognards furieux avec leurs battes et plus ils s'entrainaient, plus leurs tirs étaient précis. Leurs techniques de vol étaient également meilleures et ils jouaient vraiment en équipe, pas chacun dans son coin. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent sur le terrain boueux une heure plus tard, tout le monde était d'humeur joyeuse.

Maisie et Martin Thomas (qui était aussi Préfet de Poufsouffle de Sixième Année et poursuiveur) entamèrent une conversation sur les différentes feintes dont ils connaissaient l'existence tous les deux et le garçon lui raconta qu'il avait pu assister à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch l'été dernier grâce à un coup de chance : son père avait trouvé un billet moins cher et l'avait autorisé à rejoindre ses amis qui y étaient aussi.

\- Tu as tellement de bol ! soupira Maisie, mes parents ne m'autoriseraient jamais à m'y rendre seule ! En plus, ils ne savent même pas ce qu'est le Quidditch !

\- Ils sont moldus ?

\- Oui. Et dégoûtés d'avoir une fille sorcière. Tu comprends, à leurs yeux je ne suis pas _normale_ …

\- C'est vraiment dommage, approuva Martin en attrapant sa main de manière naturelle, mais si tu veux, l'année prochaine on pourra essayer d'y aller ensemble !

\- Oh oui ! s'extasia Maisie en rougissant. J'adorerais, compléta-t-elle d'une voix timide.

La jeune fille se surprit à penser que la main chaleureuse du garçon sur la sienne n'était pas si désagréable.

Les deux Poufsouffle se séparèrent après un sourire enjoué pour se changer sans se douter le moins du monde que leur comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de certaines personnes…

*.*.*

James Potter échangea un regard mi-écœuré mi-ahuri avec Fred sous sa cape d'invisibilité. En venant jusqu'au terrain, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à assister à une telle scène mais bien à espionner l'équipe de Poufsouffle et – pour Fred – à garder un œil sur Fenezy Rockensol, installée dans les gradins.

\- C'était bizarre, chuchota James.

\- Très, approuva son cousin. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Thomas la drague.

\- Hum…

\- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve, fit remarquer James en levant les yeux au ciel, elle est tellement _banale_ …

\- Elle a des yeux magnifiques, le contredit Fred en repensant au moment où il avait croisé son regard dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ah bon ? fit mine de s'étonner James. Je les trouve trop grands moi. Elle a un regard d'enfant.

\- Elle est très mignonne, Jamesie, répliqua Fred en haussant les sourcils. Tu ne la supportes peut-être pas mais reconnait qu'elle n'est pas moche.

James grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas d'accord. « Cette fille n'avait _aucun intérêt_ » songeait-il avec impatience. Et pourtant, c'était bien le visage de la Poufsouffle qui le suivait partout où il allait. _Exaspérant_.

*.*.*

Dimanche soir était arrivé à une vitesse folle. Maisie avait l'impression de vivre sa Sixième Année à cent à l'heure entre les cours, les devoirs, les amis et les séances de Quidditch, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle. Elle avait passé sa journée avec Fenezy pendant qu'Anthéa, Wellina et John faisaient leurs devoirs les deux jeunes filles s'étaient promenées dans le château en cherchant des passages secrets inconnus. Fenezy avait même raconté à Maisie qu'une salle secrète se cachait quelque part dans le château et que les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore dirigée par Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger (et plus tard par Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood) s'y étaient cachés pour s'exercer. Maisie se doutait que cette histoire était un mythe mais les deux amies avaient quand même tenté de la retrouver dans tous les recoins reculés de Poudlard.

Après leur virée dans le château, les deux filles s'étaient goinfrées dans les Cuisines en discutant de choses et d'autres et avaient rejoint leurs Salles Communes en riant d'une blague de la Serpentard aux magnifiques yeux argentés. Maisie s'était appropriée le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée et s'était plongée dans un roman d'aventures moldu que lui avait prêté Wellina, son chat Zen allongé à côté d'elle.

Lorsque la montre de la Préfète indiqua vingt heures, elle décida d'aller faire sa ronde et à minuit moins le quart, elle attendait que Potter se pointe devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, méfiante. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle le vit surgir de l'obscurité et se pencher vers elle, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Maisie déglutit et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi donc avait-elle accepté de le retrouver ici, en pleine nuit et sans motif précis ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Note d'auteure : Je vais être très brève, je suis pressée ^^ Vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, je remercie .liseuse, PotterementVotre, Sugarbrown et Yoh-nee ^^ je vous réponds ce soir, promis :) Merci mille fois *.***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La plus Grande Peur et un match de Quidditch totalement barré**

Maisie était tendue. Sa gorge était sèche et ses mains moites, elle attendait avec angoisse le coup fatal que lui porterait James Potter. Seulement, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se pencher un peu plus vers elle, si près que son souffle lent et régulier se mêla à celui de Maisie, beaucoup plus saccadé.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Womel, je ne vais pas te dévorer, lâcha le garçon d'une voix goguenarde.

Maisie s'exécuta et battit des paupières, anxieuse. Elle essuya discrètement ses mains sur le devant de sa robe et balbutia un vague « il est tard ». James Potter se balança sur ses pieds, l'air parfaitement à l'aise, avant de planter son regard brun chocolat dans celui de Maisie qui baissa la tête. Elle était fatiguée et gênée, ce n'était pas le moment de lui prouver qu'elle était capable d'ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre en cas de problème : elle n'avait pas la tête à ces petits jeux.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle, dit le Gryffondor d'un air exaspéré.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? demanda Maisie en rougissant.

Elle avait l'impression que tout son visage la brûlait, qu'elle était dévorée par le feu qui rongeait les prunelles de son camarade. Jamais encore quelqu'un ne l'avait regardée comme ça. James Potter avait cette vilaine manie de l'embarrasser par un simple regard, froid, hautain ou, au contraire, incandescent. Elle avait cette sensation désagréable d'être mise à nue lorsque les iris chocolatées du Gryffondor se posaient sur elle et de lui ouvrir l'accès jusqu'à la moindre de ses pensées, en passant des plus anodines aux plus privées. C'était à la fois exaltant et terriblement angoissant. Et comme Maisie n'était pas vraiment courageuse, elle se sentait plus en danger qu'autre chose.

\- Il faut que tu t'entraînes, répondit-il en haussant vaguement les épaules. Pour le patronus.

\- Sérieusement, Potter ? fit Maisie en haussant les sourcils, légèrement agacée. Il est minuit, tu devrais être dans ton dortoir !

\- Toi aussi.

\- Non, moi je suis Préfète, répondit Maisie d'un ton hésitant.

\- Et j'ai lu le règlement une dizaine de fois en retenue, soupira Potter d'un air irrité, il est clairement stipulé que la ronde des Préfets se termine au maximum à vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq.

Une expression de stupeur apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille tandis que son camarade soupirait de lassitude.

\- Quand cesseras-tu d'être un livre ouvert, Womel ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

\- Je… ne suis pas… un livre ouvert, bredouilla Maisie.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et c'est insupportable.

Maisie fit une moue vexée qui n'échappa pas au regard inquisiteur du Gryffondor et l'énerva d'autant plus.

\- Suis-moi, dit-il en l'entraînant à sa suite dans une salle que Maisie n'avait jamais vue jusqu'alors.

Il ferma la porte à clef derrière eux pendant que le regard de la Poufsouffle observait la salle de classe abandonnée et lugubre, inquiète. Deux vieux pupitres, un coffre poussiéreux, un tableau noir et une estrade en bois délabrée, c'était tout. Rien de très chaleureux. Maisie frissonna et sentit quelque chose frôler ses épaules. Elle se retourna vivement, dégainant sa baguette et se retrouva face à James Potter qui affichait un air de défi.

\- Essaye de ne pas me défigurer en te retournant, la prochaine fois, ricana-t-il.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, lui reprocha simplement Maisie.

\- Justement, Womel, le sujet que nous allons aborder aujourd'hui est… la peur. Ou plus exactement, ta plus grande peur.

\- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que nous allions recommencer à nous entraîner pour mon patronus !

\- Bien sûr… Mais sache que « Riddikulus » et « Expecto Patronum » sont deux sorts ayant plusieurs points communs. Pour maîtriser l'un, tu dois maîtriser l'autre. Pour maîtriser ton désespoir, tu dois maîtriser ta plus grande peur… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Les détraqueurs utilisent ta plus grande peur pour te rendre fou.

Maisie se contenta d'hocher la tête, dubitative malgré tout. Si Potter lui avait parlé de « Riddikulus », cela signifiait qu'il avait un épouvantard à sa disposition. Et Maisie n'était pas certaine de vouloir affronter sa plus grande peur à côté de James Potter, qui ne serait certainement pas gêné de la lui rappeler quand bon lui semblait. En plus, n'ayant jamais affronté d'épouvantard de sa vie, Maisie ne savait pas quelle serait sa plus grande peur. Elle conservait bien des images peu glorieuses des Mangemorts qui avaient attaqué son monde peu après sa naissance mais les dégâts ne l'avaient jamais touchée, elle n'avait jamais été victime ou n'avait jamais assisté à une scène d'horreur. Ses parents étant moldus, ils l'avaient préservée sans le savoir de cette horrible guerre sorcière.

\- L'épouvantard est dans le coffre, lui souffla James Potter à voix basse.

Maisie eut la chair de poule et se frictionna les bras pour chasser cette drôle de sensation avant de lever sa baguette, incertaine de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. James Potter ouvrit le coffre en se plaçant derrière lui et Maisie en vit une forme noire, indistincte et floue en sortir et s'approcher d'elle en flottant. La sorcière pencha la tête, essayant de deviner ce que cette horreur pouvait être. La silhouette noire laissa tomber sa cape par terre, dévoilant un corps de femme nu, aux yeux blancs comme la neige et au visage dépourvu d'expression. Maisie étouffa un cri de terreur en apercevant les blessures suintantes qui décoraient son corps. Le visage de la femme se transforma en celui de Wellina, subitement, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas plus vivante que la femme qui était sortie en premier du coffre. Maisie cria. Wellina devint Anthéa, puis Fenezy, puis John et tous étaient couverts de blessures profondes.

La peur s'était emparée de Maisie, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Subitement, le visage de John laissa place à celui de Roxanne Weasley, puis à celui de Rhéa, et Maisie hurla.

Le dernier visage était sans doute le pire. James Potter, le teint cadavérique et le corps recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sang la regardait d'un air glacial en susurrant à son oreille :

\- Tu n'es pas assez forte. Tu n'as pas su nous sauver… Regarde ce que nous sommes devenus !

\- Noooon ! hurla Maisie.

\- UTILISE TA MAGIE !

\- RIDDIKULUS !

Maisie avait brandit sa baguette devant elle sans en avoir conscience et avait transformé l'horrible visage de James en fleur fanée et le garçon renferma l'épouvantard dans son coffre, essoufflé.

Maisie se laissa tomber sur le sol, les yeux embués. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait.

\- Womel ? C'était très bien, tu as réussi, tu vois ? Tu vas bien ?

Maisie releva les yeux vers elle, fronçant les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche. Potter aurait mieux fait de ne pas lui adresser la parole.

*.*.*

James, encore secoué par la vision de la peur de Maisie Womel, fut surpris lorsque la jeune fille se leva, les joues trempées par ses larmes et se planta résolument devant lui.

\- NON ! Je ne vais pas bien, Potter ! Je te déteste ! hurla-t-elle en pleurant. Tout ça c'est ta faute !

Stupéfait, James ne vit pas arriver la main de la jeune fille et celle-ci atterrit sur sa joue, le giflant particulièrement fort. Il croisa les grands yeux verts de la Poufsouffle, celle-ci regarda sa main avec l'air de ne pas comprendre son geste et balbutia un vague « je suis désolée » avant de s'enfuir en courant et en pleurant.

Gentille, trop gentille Maisie Womel.

Insupportable. Faible. Inintéressante. Elle était tout ça à la fois et pourtant James ne pouvait pas dire que l'expression de terreur de la jeune fille ne l'avait pas frappé.

Il massa sa joue douloureuse et rejoignit son propre dortoir à pas lents, les pensées dirigées vers les yeux violets et délicats de Deirdre Londubat. Cette fille au moins ne pleurait pas pour un rien.

*.*.*

Maisie était restée allongée toute la journée dans un état de léthargie intense. Elle ne s'était même pas levée pour aller manger, se contentant d'observer le plafonnier de son lit à baldaquin en repensant à l'horrible soirée de la veille qu'elle avait passée avec James Potter.

Elle s'en voulait cruellement de l'avoir giflé. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute du Gryffondor si son épouvantard avait pris ces formes là. Ses propres peurs ne devaient pas faire ressortir son côté lâche ou méchant. Et puis Maisie détestait toute manifestation de violence.

Elle se retourna sur le côté, se jurant d'aller s'excuser auprès de Potter le lendemain. En attendant, elle allait rester au lit et dormir un peu.

*.*.*

Les semaines qui suivirent cet incident, Maisie évita Potter le plus possible après s'être excusée en coup de vent et visiblement le garçon agissait de même. Il ne l'avait même plus embêtée, n'avait pas cherché à piétiner sa maigre confiance en elle à l'aide de ses amis et se montrait distant. Il ne l'avait pas non plus contactée pour continuer les séances d'entraînement.

Les journées passaient à une vitesse telle que Maisie en avait mal à la tête. Elle avait pris l'habitude de passer le plus de temps possible avec ses amis et de s'occuper des Première Année qui avaient des difficultés en Sortilèges (matière où elle était plutôt bonne élève), de se balader en solitaire – quand elle en avait le temps – dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard ou dans le vaste parc du château et allait également sur le terrain de Quidditch avec grand plaisir, retrouvant ses coéquipiers avec lesquels elle s'entendait bien. John et elle étaient de plus en plus confiants et s'amusaient comme des enfants avec leurs battes. Plus d'une fois, Maisie l'avait vu regarder Anthéa d'un air étrange et la jeune fille se doutait que les échanges tumultueux entre ses deux amis n'y étaient pas étrangers. Elle se demandait aussi combien de temps mettrait Anthéa avant de se rendre compte qu'elle plaisait à John. Si la Serdaigle était dotée d'une capacité d'observation redoutable, elle était incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez lorsque les questions sentimentales se posaient pour elle.

Le mois de novembre venait de débuter et Maisie se préparait à descendre dans la Grande Salle, d'excellente humeur : le premier match de Quidditch de l'année opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor se déroulerait après l'heure du petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille s'était emmitouflée dans un gros pull confortable et avait enfilé un jean épais pour ne pas être dérangée par le froid en haut des gradins.

Lorsque Maisie entra dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua avec amusement l'habituelle effervescence qui animait les élèves avant le commencement d'un match. Certains élèves portaient fièrement les couleurs de l'une ou de l'autre maison et d'autres pariaient sans discrétion sur les résultats finaux et les prouesses des joueurs.

\- Maisiiiiie l'appela Anthéa, installée à côté de John et de Wellina à la table des Gryffondor.

La Poufsouffle soupira et essaya de se faire toute petite avant de s'asseoir à côté de son amie qui était en train d'engloutir un toast au moins aussi gros que son visage sous le regard consterné de Wellina.

\- Salut tout le monde, dit-elle en esquissant une grimace. Anth', le bacon est tombé sur ta robe.

\- Mphmm… grogna ladite Anthéa en essuyant sa robe à l'aide de sa serviette.

\- Je ne connais pas cette fille, souffla Wellina d'un air hautain en mimant une expression de dégoût.

John et Maisie ricanèrent.

\- Où est Fenezy ? demanda la Préfète en se servant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- Elle est en train de parler avec Fred Weasley, répondit Wellina en repliant la Gazette du Sorcier qui était étalée sur ses genoux. Elle a dit qu'elle nous garderait des places dans la tribune de Serpentard si on voulait. On sera moins serrés que dans celle de Gryffondor.

Maisie chercha la Serpentard du regard et l'aperçut en effet en pleine conversation avec Weasley, à l'entrée du réfectoire. Elle distingua également James Potter, un peu en retrait, qui discutait avec Deirdre Londubat d'un air amusé. Saisie d'une impulsion soudaine, Maisie se leva à son tour et, voyant que Deirdre disparaissait à son tour en abandonnant James Potter derrière elle, elle courut vers lui et s'arrêta dans son dos. Elle eut un court instant d'hésitation avant de tapoter maladroitement son épaule et le Gryffondor se tourna vers elle. Une fugace expression de surprise passa sur son visage mais très vite le garçon reprit contenance, affichant un air hautain et dardant sur elle ses yeux impénétrables.

\- Oui, Womel ?

\- Je… Heu… je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour le match, bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Puis elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à fuir, lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'agripper à son bras droit et Potter la fit pivoter sur elle-même avant de planter son regard intense dans celui de Maisie, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Ce soir, minuit dans la même salle que la dernière fois, dit-il en laissant son bras retomber contre son corps.

\- Tu ne vas pas fêter la victoire de Gryffondor ce soir ? demanda Maisie, légèrement surprise par ce revirement de situation.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu paries sur notre équipe, Womel, ricana Potter. Mais non. Des fêtes, j'en fais quand je veux.

Il lui sourit, goguenard et s'en alla d'un pas assuré pendant que Maisie restait plantée en plein milieu de l'entrée, perdue dans ses pensées.

*.*.*

\- Elle est complètement suicidaire ou quoi ? s'énerva Wellina en mettant sa tête entre ses mains après avoir assisté de loin à toute la scène.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a un sérieux problème avec son « elle intérieur », souffla Anthéa. Maisie a besoin de se mettre dans des ennuis pour exister. Mais là, faut pas pousser le bouchon, Potter a été plusieurs fois un déchet avec elle et à moins qu'il change d'avis sur elle, elle devrait essayer de le fréquenter le moins possible. Ce crétin mérite de mourir d'une crise de foie particulièrement douloureuse !

\- Ne fais pas psychomage, Anthéa, ricana John. Tu risquerais de faire fuir tes clients.

La métamorphomage fusilla le Préfet du regard pendant que Wellina se levait, mettant un terme à la dispute qui s'annonçait.

\- Je vous propose qu'on aille récupérer Maisie avant de rejoindre Fenezy dans les gradins.

\- Et moi dans la loge de commentatrice, s'extasia Anthéa en battant des mains.

\- Je me demande ce que Maisie a dit à Potter, lança John d'un ton dégagé.

*.*.*

Maisie était coincée entre Fenezy et Wellina dans une foule de Serpentard en folie. Elle avait déjà assisté à des matchs de Quidditch, bien sûr, mais jamais dans une telle ambiance. La jeune fille grelotta avant de resserrer les pans de sa cape autour d'elle, refroidie par le vent glacial qui régnait en maître depuis le début de la journée et reporta son attention sur le terrain où les joueurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard venaient de faire leur apparition.

\- HELLO LA POPULACE ! hurla alors la voix stridente d'Anthéa dans le mégaphone. EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES CHAUDS PATATE POUR CE PREMIER MATCH DE L'ANNEE ?

\- OUAAAAAIS ! hurlèrent les supporters.

\- Bon, alors je vous propose d'accueillir chaleureusement sur le terrain EDDIE DUBOIS, GARDIEN ET CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE DE GRYFFONDOR, suivi de près par la jeune, jolie et talentueuse LILY POTTER qui joue magnifiquement bien en tant qu'attrapeuse, elle-même suivie de son frère JAMES POTTER L'EMMERDEUR…

A ce moment-là un grésillement résonna dans tout le stade et Maisie éclata de rire en voyant le doigt d'honneur dudit Potter se lever vers Anthéa.

\- Oui, oui, professeur, reprit la voix d'Anthéa sous les hourras ravis des Serpentard, je continue ! BREF ! APRES POTTER LE… Il y a LUCY ET MOLLY WEASLEY et ces trois-là occupent les postes de Poursuiveurs. On peut dire qu'elles sont belles, drôles et rusées, les filles Weasley ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de l'autre crétin congénital mais… OUI, Pardon Professeur ! Donc… Je disais… Ah oui ! ON ACCEUILLE EGALEMENT LES BATTEURS : THERRY FINNIGAN ET FRED WEASLEY ! (tiens, encore un crétin congénital…).

Les rires se propagèrent dans toute l'assemblée des élèves et Anthéa reprit le mégaphone des mains d'une MacGonagall exaspérée.

\- Bon, MAINTENANT LES SERPENTARD ! Le magnifique, grand et courageux ALBUS POTTER… CAPITAINE ET ATTRAPEUR DE SERPENTARD ! Enfin un Potter qui n'a pas la tête enflée ! (ah non, pardon Lily, je parlais de ton grand frère) ! Il joue au même poste que sa petite sœur… Après Potter, son meilleur ami, SCORPIUS MALEFOY, suivi de VERNEY ROSIER (Un imbécile si vous voulez mon avis…) et ALBAN MEADOWES ! Ces trois-là sont poursuiveurs. Le GARDIEN, MERRICK ADELPH… Heu… Adelph ? Pourquoi tu te cures le pif ?

Maisie éclata de rire. Anthéa qui animait le match, c'était un vrai fiasco mais ça avait le mérite d'être drôle !

\- Bref, après Adelph, son frère BENNETT ADELPH qui lui est beaucoup plus intelligent ! D'ailleurs si vous voulez savoir, il est ami avec Fenezy Rockensol et John Finch-Fletchey, ça prouve quand même qu'il en a dans la…

\- MISS DIGGLE! vociféra MacGonagall en s'appropriant le mégaphone.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Donc après Bennett nous avons REYA ZABINI et ces deux-là sont des… BATTEURS ! Bon… Le coup de sifflet de Mrs Bibine a été lancé… LE MATCH COMMENCE !

Maisie se crispa sur son siège et se pencha par-dessus les gradins pour observer ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires explosifs d'Anthéa.

\- POTTER ET POTTER (ahaha, c'est drôle !) se mettent en chasse du vif d'or pendant que l'idiot décoiffé qui leur sert de grand frère fait une passe à Molly Weasley qui elle-même passe à Lucy Weasley. Jolie passe, les filles ! Ah mais la balle est interceptée par Meadowes qui la relance à Malefoy en évitant de justesse un cognard envoyé par le talentueux Therry Finnigan… Malefoy se dirige vers les buts… ET IL MAAAARQUE ! Bah alors, Dubois, tu fous quoi ?

Un tonnerre de rires éclata dans le stade et Maisie se tendit en apercevant un cognard qui fonçait droit sur la tête de James Potter, en pleine conversation avec Dubois. Heureusement, celui-ci le prévint à temps et le Gryffondor esquiva l'attaque de la petite balle démoniaque en faisant une figure digne d'un professionnel.

\- Après que Potter n°1 ait évité (malheureusement) un cognard envoyé par la très précise Reya Zabini – ma vieille je te revaudrai ça un jour – on se concentre sur le jeu remarquable de Malefoy, Rosier et Meadowes qui se dirigent de nouveau vers les buts de Gryffondor… MAIS DUBOIS ARRÊTE LE TIR REMARQUABLE DE ROSIER ! ET ON APPLAUDIT, LES GENS ! DE L'ENTHOUSIASME QUE DIABLE !

\- Elle est complètement barrée, commenta John en pouffant de rire, désignant la silhouette énergique d'Anthéa qui se dessinait dans sa loge.

\- J'adoooore ! rit Fenezy, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi drôle !

\- Elle oublie d'annoncer les scores, fit remarquer Wellina. Et les Gryffondor commencent à s'impatienter ! ALLEEEEEZ LES ROUGEEEEE !

Les Serpentard lancèrent des regards mauvais à la Gryffondor avant que Wellie ne clame :

\- ALBUUUUS POTTER T'ES LE MEILLEUUUR !

Ce qui calma directement les plus hargneux.

\- OH ! IL Y A DU MOOVE DANS LA TRIBUNE DES VERT-ARGENT ! LEVEZ LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! Voilà. Enfin des fans corrects. BON. On reprend. AH MAIS ATTENDEZ ! La très jeune Lucy Weasley a reprit la balle à Malefoy après une œillade suggestive, UN COUPLE SECRET A POUDLARD ? Heureusement, vous avez avec vous la célèbre journaliste ANTHEA DIGGLE et je vais faire l'interview en direct pour vous mes amoûûrs !

\- MISS DIGGLE !

\- Mais madame la Directrice, tout le monde veut savoir de qui est éprit le beau et mystérieux SCORPIUS MALEFOY QUI VIENT DE SE PRENDRE UN PUTAIN DE COGNARD DANS LA FIGURE ! Merlin mon pauvre amour, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop amoché.

Maisie fut prise d'un fou rire incroyable en même temps que la totalité des élèves assistant à ce match.

\- IL A DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! Oui, vas-y Scorp' mon amour, de qui es-tu amoureux ? Quoi ? Je n'entends pas très bien.

Le jeu semblait s'être totalement arrêté sur le terrain et les joueurs captivés par les cris indistincts de Scorpius qui semblait rire et pleurer à la fois.

\- MERLIN MES AMIS ! IL A DIT… « ALBUS POTTER » ! C'est bien ça, chéri ?

Scorpius hocha affirmativement la tête. Maisie se pencha un peu plus en avant, manquant de tomber de justesse – si Fenezy ne l'avait pas retenue elle se serait écrasée sur les élèves entassés en-dessous – et aperçut alors une sorte de boulet de canon vert-argent foncé sur le Serpentard blondinet qui avait attiré tous les regards. Albus Potter manqua littéralement d'embrocher son « meilleur ami » en l'embrassant sauvagement devant un public en folie. Des cris de joie résonnaient dans tout le stade « ALBUUUS ET SCORPIUUUS ! » « A POIL ! » (Bon, cette exclamation-là, Maisie fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue sortir de la bouche de Wellina qui se déchaînait à côté d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.)

\- Euh…, fit la voix d'Anthéa à travers tout le stade, mes amis nous pouvons affirmer avoir vécu un roulage de pelle en direct, on remercie Potter n°2 et Malefoy pour nous avoir offert un spectacle aussi divertissant et jouissif – ah ! mais ne me tapez pas, professeur ! – et puis figurez-vous que j'ai une super bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Pendant que l'Amour avec un grand « A » s'offrait à nous, LILY POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !

\- OUAAAAAIS ! hurla Wellina.

A vrai dire, Maisie était incapable de comprendre pour quelle raison les élèves poussaient des cris de joie mais jamais elle n'avait pu observer auparavant une telle euphorie s'emparer de tous ses camarades réunis dans le stade de Quidditch. Même les Serpentard applaudissaient en riant (se moquant visiblement de leur score minable comme de leur première brosse à dent). Sur le terrain les deux équipes se lançaient des regards torves mais les Weasley-Potter félicitaient chaudement le nouveau couple phare de Poudlard.

\- C'était génial ! hurla Wellina dans les oreilles de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je confirme ! rit Fenezy. Même si je doute que MacGo confie de nouveau le rôle de commentatrice de match à Anthéa la prochaine fois.

John hocha la tête, incapable de contenir son fou-rire, et entraîna ses amies avec lui vers la tribune où Anthéa était en train de subir un remontage de bretelles par la Directrice de Poudlard.

Maisie tourna la tête vers le terrain en souriant et croisa un regard chocolaté. James Potter fit alors une chose surprenante, il leva le pouce vers elle avec un clin d'œil et se détourna pour parler à ses coéquipiers pendant que Maisie manquait de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Cette journée était vraiment plus qu'étrange.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note d'auteure : Voici le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Merci à PotterementVotre et SugarBrown pour vos review trop adorables ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Séance particulière ratée et drôle de matinée**

James Potter se laissa choir sur le carrelage de la douche en silence. Il entendait vaguement ses partenaires de Quidditch rire ou commenter le matche en enjolivant certains détails, notamment à propos du baiser qui avait eu lieu entre son frère et son « meilleur ami », Scorpius Malefoy. Cette scène l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Albus ne lui avait jamais parlé de son homosexualité, insistant toujours sur le fait que les filles lui plaisaient et c'était tout. Visiblement, James était le seul à ne pas être au courant des préférences de son frère. Comme si tous ses cousins s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien lui dire.

James se sentait légèrement offusqué d'avoir été mis à l'écart de la sorte, il avait l'impression que les autres craignaient sa réaction. Pourtant, malgré sa surprise, il n'avait pas été « agacé » par cette révélation, non ? Alors pourquoi avoir pris toutes ces précautions ?

Le jeune homme mit sa tête entre ses mains, alluma l'eau chaude et attrapa sa bouteille de shampoing. Il y avait un autre détail qui l'avait bousculé bien qu'il répugne à se l'avouer. Il avait croisé le regard de Maisie Womel à la fin du match et l'avait saluée joyeusement. Comme si la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux quelques temps auparavant n'avait jamais existé. Comme si l'épouvantard de la jeune fille n'était pas son propre corps mourant qui s'en prenait à elle.

Il avait fait semblant. Semblant de ne rien voir et de ne pas comprendre.

Il était celui qui avait faillit achever Mailisiana Womel. Et cela lui faisait peur.

*.*.*

Maisie, Anthéa et Wellina étaient rassemblées dans le dortoir de cette dernière pour l'aider à trouver une tenue appropriée afin de fêter la victoire de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Maisie n'y assisterait pas à cause de sa séance de cours particuliers avec Potter mais avait immédiatement accepté de passer un peu de temps avec ses meilleures amies. Et l'idée de voir Wellina se pavaner dans une tenue excentrique d'Anthéa pour rire l'avait enchantée. Elle adorait leurs moments de complicité où elles partageaient leurs secrets et s'amusaient. D'autant plus que les camarades de dortoir de Wellina avaient déserté le dortoir en voyant le bazar (dont Anthéa était entièrement responsable).

\- On commence par la coiffure ! s'exclama Anthéa en se précipitant vers la Gryffondor armée d'un peigne et d'un sourire rusé.

Wellina échangea un regard faussement terrifié avec Maisie et les trois filles rirent aux éclats pendant que la Métamorphomage se lançait à la poursuite de Wellie en la pourchassant avec ses outils de torture capillaire. Finalement, Wellie finit par arborer deux jolies nattes brunes qui encadraient son visage et Maisie se dirigea vers la penderie afin de dégoter une tenue adaptée. Anthéa se rua sur le maquillage que possédait la Gryffondor (autant dire pas grand-chose : un mascara, un rouge à lèvre et une ombre à paupière couleur bronze) en gloussant.

\- Tu veux mettre quoi, Wellie ? demanda Maisie en lui présentant une robe noire à manches courtes simple et un jean skinny avec un débardeur bleu flashy.

\- Le jean sans hésiter ! répondit Wellina en évitant de justesse la brosse du mascara qu'Anthéa essayait vainement d'appliquer sur ses cils. Anth', tu es en train de m'éborgner !

\- Faut pas bouger aussi ! répliqua la Serdaigle.

\- Attrape ! fit Maisie en lançant l'ensemble à la Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Après que Wellie se soit changée, Anthéa et Maisie éclatèrent de rire en paradant avec diverses tenues rocambolesques apportées par Anthéa. Elles essayèrent des chapeaux étranges trouvés sur des brocantes ou dans le magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley & Weasley et finirent par imiter des sorcières mondaines qui faisaient la Une des magazines à potins.

Deux petites heures plus tard, les trois filles rejoignirent la Salle Commune de Wellina et Maisie leur souhaita de passer une bonne soirée avant de s'éclipser.

*.*.*

Maisie referma la porte de la salle de classe derrière elle en frissonnant. Il était minuit passé et la fête des Gryffondor devait battre son plein. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur le décor modeste de la pièce en se demandant si Potter l'avait oubliée lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, un verre à la main. Maisie plissa le nez devant l'odeur âcre de l'alcool. Visiblement Potter avait picolé.

\- Womel, la salua-t-il de sa voix narquoise habituelle.

Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte en lui offrant un sourire moqueur.

\- Potter, répondit-elle en espérant paraître aussi impassible que lui.

\- On va reprendre le jeu des questions-réponses, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec flegme.

Maisie secoua la tête, nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait l'impression de livrer des détails de son âme à un parfait inconnu qui pouvait retourner ses réponses contre elle et Potter ne se gênerait certainement pas. Mais d'un côté, il avait raison : ça l'aidait à se détendre. Elle acquiesça donc après un instant d'hésitation et le jeune homme se glissa dans son dos. Il posa ses mains chaudes et fermes sur ses épaules et lui ordonna de fermer les yeux.

\- Parfait Womel. Essaie de te détendre. Et ne réfléchis pas.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es toujours aussi obéissante, Womel ? ricana-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua Maisie en fronçant les sourcils, agacée.

\- Parce que c'est _mortellement ennuyant_ d'être avec toi. On sait toujours à quoi s'attendre…

Maisie se dégagea vivement de son emprise, blessée. De quel droit cet imbécile se permettait-il de lui faire des remarques comme celle-ci ?!

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi méchant avec moi ? hurla-t-elle en sentant les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, rétorqua-t-il d'un air féroce.

\- Je me fiche complètement de tes questions, Potter ! On avait dit qu'on essaierait de se supporter !

\- Ferme-la !

\- Tu gâches toujours tout, reprit Maisie à voix basse.

Potter la fixait d'un air intense, un silence électrique s'installa entre eux. Maisie suffoquait. Ses yeux verts s'accrochèrent aux iris chocolatés du Gryffondor et elle sentit ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Il s'approcha d'elle, repoussa l'une de ses mèches châtaines qui tombait devant ses yeux et leurs nez se touchèrent. Maisie éclata en sanglots lorsque les bras du garçon se refermèrent sur elle et l'attirèrent contre son torse. Elle sentit ses mains se coller à son dos et ferma les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Je ne sais pas Maisie, murmura-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Je ne sais pas…

Maisie inspira profondément avant de s'écarter doucement.

*.*.*

James sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Maisie. Elle n'était même pas en colère contre lui… Ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était bien plus compliqué que ça. Elle était triste. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Il se rappela ce moment avant le match de Quidditch où elle était venue lui souhaiter bonne chance et son attention tournée sur lui lorsqu'il lui avait fait signe après avoir remporté la victoire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était à elle qu'il avait voulu sourire à cet instant. A cette fille qu'il méprisait profondément. A cette fille si banale qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée avant. _Putain,_ il l'avait prise dans ses bras… Quelle idée ! Cet élan l'avait surpris. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt dans la soirée ?

\- Potter ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ?

James regarda Womel d'un air interdit. Elle fixait le bout de ses chaussures usées, les joues roses et les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler mais le ton de sa voix était si faible que ça lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Un pincement au cœur. Il ferma les yeux, se balança sur ses pieds et repensa aux yeux violets de Deirdre. Il l'avait déjà fait pleurer une ou deux fois quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé de regrets comme à cet instant. Les regrets, James les évitait. Ils l'empêchaient de vivre sa vie à fond. Penser trop le torturait.

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide en évitant de croiser son regard.

 _Elle n'avait pas le droit !_ Pas le droit de provoquer des émotions éprouvantes chez lui ! Il la détestait et détestait encore plus se détester lui-même ! Est-ce qu'elle pouvait juste disparaître avant qu'il ne la blesse plus profondément encore ? Il était encore temps de fuir.

James chancela en sentant une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Il inspira goulûment une gorgée d'air et se tourna vers la Poufsouffle en essayant de conserver une expression neutre.

\- En fait, dit-il, je préférerais que tu partes.

Maisie leva la tête vers lui, blessée et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte. Il la regarda s'éloigner et disparaître dans l'obscurité et s'effondra sur le sol, la tête en feu.

Il avait beaucoup trop bu comme à chaque fois qu'il remarquait que Deirdre ne le remarquait pas vraiment lorsqu'il essayait d'accaparer son attention.

Et la seule solution – complètement stupide – qu'il avait trouvée avait été de déverser sa rancœur sur Maisie Womel, l'exaspérante Poufsouffle au regard vert enfantin.

Il prit son gobelet en plastique abandonné sur le sol et but les dernières gouttes de sa boisson amère.

*.*.*

Maisie était allongée sur le canapé de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle et regardait le feu ondoyer dans la cheminée en racontant à John sa séance avec Potter qui avait encore tourné en eau de boudin. Le garçon semblait de plus en plus pensif au fur et à mesure du récit de son amie. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il vérifia qu'ils étaient bien les seuls élèves restant dans la pièce et prit la parole d'une voix grave qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu devrais éviter ce garçon, Maisie, il te rend malheureuse.

\- John, souffla Maisie, j'aimerais bien mais c'est impossible ! Il est toujours… partout. Dans les couloirs et même dans ma tête. Il n'en sort pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit le Préfet en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de son homologue. Quand tu dis qu'il est toujours dans ta tête, tu veux dire que tu penses souvent à lui ?

\- Oui, répondit honteusement Maisie. Mais n'en parle à personne, je sais que Wellie, Fenezy et Anth' ne comprendraient pas vraiment. Mais tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus malheureux qu'il le laisse deviner.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de ta vie un enfer !

\- Franchement John je sais bien qu'il n'est pas sympa avec moi mais… Je ne sais pas. On dirait qu'il cherche à extérioriser une colère trop longtemps contenue sur moi…

\- C'est bête de sa part.

\- Oui.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire et Maisie éclata soudainement de rire.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna John.

\- Je repensais au moment où j'avais surpris Luckserlon en caleçon dans ton dortoir ! fit-elle en s'esclaffant.

\- C'était épique ! ricana John à son tour. Fenezy a raison, t'as vraiment une poisse d'enfer, Maisie !

Ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable et discutèrent encore un long moment du dernier match et de leur futur premier match à eux avant de s'endormir l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé qu'ils occupaient. Dans les bras de John, Maisie se sentait apaisée et ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

*.*.*

Fenezy scrutait le ciel étoilé, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait lorsque la nuit prenait possession de Poudlard, tout était alors plus silencieux, plus beau et plus doux. Le silence et l'obscurité avaient ça de bien qu'ils lui permettaient de se perdre dans ses pensées sans avoir à se cacher des regards indiscrets.

Fenezy entendit un craquement à sa droite et se retourna pour découvrir l'origine de ce bruit. Fred Weasley la regardait en souriant d'un air amusé, avant de s'approcher.

\- Tu fais quoi Rockensol ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton dortoir à cette heure-là ?

\- Je te retourne la question Weasley, rit la concernée en rejetant sa chevelure rousse en arrière.

Fred planta son regard brun dans les yeux argentés de la jeune fille et lui prit la main d'un air séducteur.

\- Moi je ne connais pas de règles, souffla-t-il à ses oreilles.

\- Ton excuse est pourrie Weasley, murmura Fenezy en s'humectant les lèvres.

\- Tu as les yeux qui pétillent Rockensol. Donc mon excuse n'était pas si nulle que ça, la taquine Fred.

\- Ce que tu peux être arrogant, plaisanta la Serpentard en attrapant son autre main.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es folle de moi, la railla-t-il avec une œillade suggestive.

Fenezy pouffa avant de détourner son regard vers le parc de Poudlard plongé dans les ténèbres.

\- Je ne suis pas folle de toi, lâcha-t-elle d'un air amusé.

\- Tu rigoles ! Je t'ai vue me fixer pendant tout le match !

Fenezy secoua la tête en éclatant de rire et répondit sur un ton de bravache :

\- A mon avis Weasley, c'est toi qui est fou de moi parce que tu es venu ici pour me retrouver…

\- Pas du tout, répondit le Gryffondor en affichant un faux air innocent. Je me promenais !

Ils se sourirent, hilares, et Fenezy déclara qu'elle devait rentrer. Fred la regarda s'élancer de sa démarche aérienne dans le château, ravi. Cette fille était vraiment agréable.

*.*.*

Maisie pénétra dans la Grande Salle en s'efforçant de suivre un John bien plus réveillé qu'elle. Les deux Poufsouffle rejoignirent Fenezy à la table des Serpentard où celle-ci était déjà en grande discussion avec Anthéa et Wellina.

\- Salut tout le monde ! fit Maisie en baillant.

\- Tu es très élégante ce matin, Maisie, ricana Anthéa en pointant sa tenue du doigt.

Maisie baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui clochait dans son uniforme pendant que ses amis gloussaient allègrement. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait mis sa jupe à l'envers et que sa chemise était seulement à moitié boutonnée.

\- C'est pas vrai ! jura-t-elle d'un air dépité. John, t'aurais pu me prévenir que j'avais l'air d'un épouvantard !

\- Bah j'ai pas fait gaffe moi ! répondit John en levant les mains d'un air coupable.

\- Typique des mecs, le taquina Anthéa. Ils ne remarquent jamais rien !

\- Tu peux parler, répliqua froidement le Préfet en dardant sur elle son regard kaki, toi non plus tu ne remarques jamais rien.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans leur conversation et Anthéa fusilla John du regard pendant que Wellie, Fenezy et Maisie échangeaient des œillades alarmées. Quand Anthéa était en colère, il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin et visiblement la remarque de John l'avait énervée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Finch-Fletchey ?!

\- Je ne sous-entends rien, rétorqua sèchement le garçon. J'ai l'impression que tu es aveugle, c'est tout.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! s'insurgea la Serdaigle pendant que ses cheveux viraient au violet aubergine.

\- Laisse tomber ! s'exclama John en se levant. Je vais voir Bennett.

Il les planta là d'un air furieux pendant qu'Anthéa le regardait s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ?! se plaignit-elle en se tournant vers ses amies.

\- Franchement, Anth', répondit Wellina, je crois que John a raison sur ce coup-là… Tu es vraiment aveugle !

Anthéa se renfrogna.

\- Heu… Sinon Wellie, ça s'est bien passé la fête hier soir ? demanda Maisie dans une vaine tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui, c'était super ! Et ta séance avec Potter ?

\- Catastrophique, résuma Maisie en croquant dans son toast.

\- En parlant de Potter, il est juste derrière avec une pouffiasse de service qui s'appelle Amanda Martins, lui souffla Fenezy en avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Maisie recracha le morceau de toast qu'elle était en train de mâchonner sous les regards surpris de ses amies et fit volte-face pour dévisager l'étrange couple qui se pavanait dans la Grande Salle. Une fille plantureuse aux cheveux dorés et à la bouche pleine était en train de se frotter au garçon en ignorant l'expression dégoûtée de Roxanne et Fred Weasley assis à côté de James, qui lui ne semblait pas se plaindre de ce traitement.

\- C'est une Gryffondor de septième année, chuchota fébrilement Wellina.

Maisie sentit une vague de colère remonter en elle et se leva d'un bond en ignorant délibérément les cris de ses amies. Elle se planta derrière Potter d'un air rageur et lui tapota impatiemment l'épaule. Le garçon se retourna et pendant quelques secondes, une expression de surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Il se leva à son tour, Martins collée à son torse.

\- QUOI, Womel ? fit-il, exaspéré.

\- Il est interdit de jeter des bouts de pain sur ses camarades ! débita Maisie à tout allure, ne sachant pas quoi inventer.

Merlin mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se précipite ici ?! Il ne lui avait strictement rien fait en plus ! Et elle se faisait remarquer de surcroit… L'horreur ! Sa détresse s'amplifia lorsque le Gryffondor afficha un sourire moqueur, visiblement peu impressionné.

\- Tu ne sais plus t'habiller, Womel ? la railla-t-il.

Nom d'une patacitrouille ! Elle avait complètement oublié l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ! Maisie balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et essaya de tourner les talons mais une main la retint.

\- Je te signale que ta jupe est à l'envers, ricana James Potter en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Je te signale que tu es un abruti fini ! répliqua Maisie avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable.

James Potter haussa un sourcil amusé avant de poser sa main dans son dos.

\- Avance Womel, je vais t'aider à te rhabiller, lui souffla-t-il narquoisement à l'oreille.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est exactement pour ça que tu es venue me chercher, gloussa le Gryffondor en la faisant avancer dans l'allée centrale. Je reviens Amanda ! lança-t-il à sa sangsue attitrée.

Maisie essaya de répliquer mais il glissa son bras sur ses épaules et cela acheva de la déconcerter. Il la pressa dans les couloirs et la poussa dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage avant de s'y faufiler à son tour.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! le réprimanda Maisie.

\- Dépêche-toi sinon on va être en retard, s'esclaffa Potter.

Maisie alla s'enfermer dans la cabine la plus proche en s'efforçant de claquer la porte le plus fort possible pour signifier son agacement et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes, Potter l'attendait devant les lavabos, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Tu devrais rentrer ta chemise dans ta jupe, fit-il remarquer pensivement.

Maisie allait s'exécuter lorsque le garçon glissa ses mains sur sa taille et entreprit de le faire à sa place. Elle sentit à peine ses mains brûlantes la frôler puis il s'écarta en faisant glisser une main dans ses cheveux châtains ondulés qui retombaient sur ses épaules de manière désordonnée. Maisie sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsque le brun approcha son visage du sien et manqua la crise cardiaque quand les iris chocolatés du Gryffondor entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent et Maisie sentit ses joues s'embraser. Le garçon se retourna, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres charnues.

\- Je te l'avais dit, c'est exactement pour ça que tu es venue me chercher, murmura-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Et il sortit de la pièce à reculons pendant que Maisie gardait ses yeux rivés sur lui.

* * *

Une petite review ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteure : Je n'ai pas pu poster pendant la semaine car j'étais en voyage en Belgique :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie chaudement yoh-nee, PotterementVotre et CFLM Angel pour vos reviews adorables qui m'ont donné la patate ! :D**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12 que j'aime moyennement :) bonne lecture !**

 **Roxane-James(HP)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Parchemins interposés et entraînement pluvieux**

Maisie s'installa à côté de Wellina, rouge et essoufflée après avoir parcouru tout le château en courant. Heureusement pour elle, le Professeur Binns n'était pas très regardant sur les retards de ses élèves. Wellina, en revanche, fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard.

\- Où étais-tu passée ?!

\- J'avais oublié mon sac de cours dans mon dortoir, se justifia maladroitement Maisie.

La Poufsouffle s'avachit sur sa chaise le plus discrètement possible et commença à sortir ses affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on étudie ? demanda Maisie à Wellie dans un souffle.

\- Le système constitutionnel des Gobelins avant la quatrième guerre qui les opposa aux trolls, répondit la Gryffondor en grimaçant.

Maisie laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude : les gobelins et leurs guerres lui tapaient sur le système depuis quatre ans et visiblement Binns n'avait pas fini de radoter dessus ! Maisie était sur le point de s'endormir sur son parchemin lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un tapoter le dossier de sa chaise. Elle se retourna pour découvrir un Fred Weasley penché vers elle, un petit bout de papier à la main.

\- C'est quoi ? chuchota-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- De la part de James, répondit Fred avec un clin d'œil amusé. Il ne t'a pas embêtée dans les toilettes tout à l'heure ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

\- Oh… heu… Non ça va. Merci.

Maisie prit le petit papier plié en quatre et l'ouvrit sous le regard intrigué de Wellina qui ne suivait pas plus qu'elle cet interminable cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Quelques mots griffonnés à la va-vite apparurent : _« J'ai oublié de vérifier ta cravate tout à l'heure. J.P »._

\- Alors il t'a VRAIMENT accompagnée aux toilettes tout à l'heure ?! s'exclama Wellina à mi-voix.

\- Oui, soupira Maisie.

\- Il ne t'a pas blessée, j'espère ? s'enquit Wellie, suspicieuse en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne m'a pas touchée.

 _Enfin… Presque pas._ Maisie regarda le bout de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et chercha son expéditeur du regard dans la classe. Celui-ci la fixait avec un sourire sarcastique, assis un rang derrière à sa gauche à côté de Roxanne Weasley. Maisie fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie dans un soupir.

\- Je fais quoi ?

\- Tu lui réponds ! répliqua Wellina avec un sourire. Après tout on n'a rien à faire de mieux…

\- Pas faux.

\- Wellina fouilla quelques minutes dans son sac avant d'en sortir une encre et une plume spéciale et une gomme magique. Elle lui tendit le tout d'un air enjoué.

\- Si tu écris avec ça sur ton parchemin, il verra le message s'afficher sur le sien et quand il l'aura lu, le message disparaîtra.

\- Merci Wellie, dit Maisie.

\- Je sais que je suis parfaite, déclara théâtralement Wellina en rejetant ses cheveux bruns dans son dos.

Maisie éclata de rire avant de se mettre à écrire, sentant toujours le regard du Gryffondor lui brûler le dos.

 _ **« Tu n'en as pas besoin (de vérifier ma cravate), je sais mieux la nouer que toi »**_ écrivit-elle.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et montra ce qu'elle avait écrit à Wellina. Et elle attendit la suite avec une étrange sensation d'impatience.

*.*.*

James fut surpris lorsque l'écriture fine et penchée de Maisie Womel apparut sur sa feuille de parchemin encore vierge. Il lut sa réponse avec un sourire amusé. Ainsi donc la Poufsouffle semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise armée d'une plume ! Il allait découvrir si elle avait plus de répondant que ce qu'il pensait… Il trempa sa propre plume dans son encrier et répondit.

 _« En revanche tu ne sais toujours pas rentrer ta chemise dans ta jupe… »_

 _ **« J'aurais pu le faire toute seule si tu ne m'en avais pas empêchée. »**_

 _« Tu n'as pas eu l'air très embêtée… »_

 _ **« Arrête de mettre des points de suspension à la fin de tes phrases. »**_

 _« Arrête d'esquiver mes questions ! »_

 _ **« Ce ne sont pas des questions mais des remarques stupides et gênantes ! »**_

 _« Et ça ne t'empêche pas d'y répondre… »_

 _ **« Tu me rends folle. »**_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _ **« Tu ne sais pas tout, Potter. »**_

 _« Ta voix de Préfète est insupportable. Et si, je sais presque tout, Womel. Figure-toi que je suis un génie. »_

 _ **« Un génie de la bêtise, oui ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne te parle pas, pourquoi parles-tu de ma voix ainsi ?! »**_

 _« Ta voix résonne dans ma tête quand je lis ce que tu écris. C'est fatiguant. Tu devrais apprendre à te taire. »_

 _ **« Tu es bipolaire ou quoi ? Une fois tu me dis que je devrais apprendre à répliquer et l'autre tu m'ordonnes de me taire… »**_

 _« Et qui met des points de suspension maintenant ? »_

 _ **« Et qui esquive mes questions maintenant ? »**_

James lâcha un éclat de rire. La petite Poufsouffle insignifiante pouvait répliquer… intéressant.

 _ **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? »**_

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, Womel. »_

La cloche sonna et James rangea ses affaires dans son sac de cours avant de sortir de la salle en agitant sa baguette magique. Quand Maisie Womel passerait la porte…

*.*.*

Maisie rendit son matériel à Wellina et les deux filles rejoignirent John installé au premier rang pendant que Potter sortait en courant presque.

\- Lui, il a fait une bêtise, je le sens ! annonça John en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Potter ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Wellina en essuyant les verres de ses lunettes.

\- Il avait une expression… une expression qui suinte la connerie !

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard amusé, peu convaincues par les absurdités débitées par leur ami et éclatèrent de rire. Maisie se dirigea vers la sortie après que la majorité des élèves aient disparu dans le couloir et… glissa sur une plaque de verglas apparue en même temps qu'elle posait un pied dans l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune fille hurla, surprise, et atterrit lourdement sur les fesses en grimaçant de douleur : son coccyx était encore douloureux après sa mauvaise chute la dernière fois.

\- Maisie ! s'écria Wellina, affolée. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, merci Wellie.

La Gryffondor aida son amie à se relever et John enleva le verglas d'un coup de baguette magique, l'air passablement agacé.

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! C'est Potter !

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Il est infernal, soupira Maisie, dépitée.

\- Il va se prendre un sortilège de Chauve-Furie dans la figure, oui ! s'énerva Wellina en s'élançant à la poursuite du Gryffondor dans le couloir.

Maisie aperçut le garçon s'en aller en courant et, prise d'une poussée de colère, hurla à son tour :

\- POTTER ! UNE HEURE DE RETENUE !

\- TU N'AS PAS DE PREUVE ! répliqua insolemment James Potter en disparaissant de son champ de vision.

\- Quel crétin, persifla John. J'espère que Wellie va lui mettre la raclée !

\- Oh, crois-moi, on peut compter sur elle pour ça… Allez, faut qu'on aille en Divination.

*.*.*

Maisie se laissa tomber sur son pouf en râlant contre la Terre entière dans la salle de Divination. Non seulement son coccyx la faisait souffrir mais en plus elle avait l'impression que les maigres restes de sa dignité étaient partis en fumée. Et tout ceci à cause d'une seule et unique personne : James Potter. Toujours le même crétin prétentieux qui la poussait sur des montagnes russes et s'amusait à la voir galérer pour ramener un semblant d'ordre dans sa petite vie tranquille qu'il avait bouleversée du jour au lendemain.

L'humeur de la Poufsouffle ne s'améliora pas durant l'heure de Divination : pendant que John expliquait à voix basse la raison de son mécontentement à Fenezy, Maisie peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Non seulement le cours de Trelawney était barbant mais en plus il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la salle de classe qui la faisait suffoquer. Et elle ne parvenait pas à décrypter les signes dans sa tasse de thé, même en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le seul résultat qu'elle obtenait de cette opération était un air bovin contrarié. Or, une préfète se devait de respecter un semblant de fierté. Et donc tâcher d'éviter le ridicule. Maisie sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule dans l'un de ses moments de divagation et cligna des yeux, découvrant Fenezy penchée sur elle avec une expression paniquée.

\- Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- Dis-moi que tu as fais ton « Journal des rêves » ! s'exclama la Serpentard, ses yeux argentés la suppliant muettement.

\- Oups ! J'ai complètement oublié ! répondit Maisie, affolée.

\- Trelawney vient de dire qu'elle les ramassait maintenant, intervint Adelph en sortant son travail. Vous n'avez qu'à recopier vite fait ce que j'ai fait !

\- Dépêchez-vous ! les sermonna à son tour John en remerciant son meilleur ami d'un geste.

\- Mais… Je ne peux pas, bafouilla Maisie en sentant ses yeux la piquer, c'est… de la triche !

\- Maisie, tu préfères tricher à ce stupide devoir sur ce stupide cours ou avoir une heure de retenue ? la poussa Fenezy en attrapant les notes d'Adelph.

Maisie ne répondit rien, l'air hagard. Elle suivait du regard la progression de la prof de Divination à travers la classe, engoncée dans un châle mauve et de bouts de tissus verts qui pendaient jusqu'à ses chaussures usées.

\- Maisie ! essaya de la secouer Fenezy, inquiète.

\- Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! fit John.

Mais Maisie ne bougea pas. Deux minutes plus tard, Fenezy rebouchait son flacon d'encre et rendait son devoir à Bennett avec un sourire puis Trelawney se pencha vers leur table, roulant des yeux exagérément et prenant garde à employer une voix gutturale pour leur adresser la parole.

\- Vos devoooirs… Merci… Où est votre Journal des rêves, Miss Womel ?

Maisie sentit son estomac se nouer lorsque les yeux globuleux de son professeur surmontés de lunettes énormes accrochèrent son regard vert pomme et ses joues virèrent au cramoisi.

\- Je l'ai… oublié Professeur, avoua-t-elle d'une voix minuscule.

\- Vraiment ?

Toute inflexion mystique avait quitté la voix de Sybille Trelawney à cet instant précis. Maisie se ratatina sur sa chaise, essayant de se soustraire aux regards curieux de ses camarades de classe qui avaient tous la tête tournée dans sa direction. Une Préfète qui n'avait pas fait ses devoirs… Quelle idée !

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis sûre que vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que je vous donne une heure de retenue pour travail non fait.

\- Non professeur, murmura Maisie en papillonnant des yeux pour éviter de pleurer.

\- Parfait… Disons demain soir à vingt heures. Rusard s'occupera de vous.

Maisie acquiesça, la gorge nouée et n'amorça plus un seul mouvement ou une parole durant le reste du cours.

*.*.*

Maisie notait la liste des ingrédients essentiels à la réalisation d'un Philtre de Paix en ignorant le regard insistant de Fenezy qui pesait sur ses épaules. La jolie rousse aux yeux d'argent semblait complètement détachée du cours de Potions alors que la Poufsouffle savait qu'elle adorait ça. Maisie prit son courage à deux mains, attacha ses cheveux châtains ondulés en une queue de cheval lasse et adressa la parole à son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fenezy ? demanda-t-elle posément.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu recopier le devoir d'Adelph, avoua simplement la Serpentard. Tu aurais pu éviter de récolter une heure de retenue.

\- Peut-être mais je me serais sentie mal après avoir fait ça, expliqua la jeune fille en souriant. Cela n'aurait pas été très honnête de ma part et ma note aurait été injuste parce que je n'ai pas fait ce travail. Je préfère assumer les responsabilités de ma bêtise, j'aurais dû être plus attentive la dernière fois lorsque Trelawney nous a dit qu'elle ramasserait nos devoirs et j'aurais dû m'y consacrer plus sérieusement.

\- Je vois, soupira Fenezy, c'est l'esprit de Poufsouffle qui parle !

\- C'est à peu près ça ! rit Maisie.

La Préfète attrapa la main de son amie en souriant et lui dit :

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Fenezy. Une heure de retenue ne va pas me tuer !

\- Tu parles ! rit la rouquine en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, tu aurais dû voir ta tête lorsque Trelawney s'est penchée vers toi !

Les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire mais furent rapidement interrompues par le professeur Slughorn.

\- Miss Womel, Miss Rockensol ! Un peu de sérieux, je vous prie ! N'oubliez pas que j'attends un Philtre de Paix parfait sur mon bureau à la fin de l'heure !

\- Oui Professeur ! s'écrièrent-elles d'une même voix.

Maisie et Fenezy se remirent au travail dans une ambiance plus chaleureuse, déambulant au travers des cachots à la recherche de bave d'escargot ou d'yeux de salamandre en évitant les explosions de fumée qui jaillissaient de temps à autres des chaudrons voisins. Une heure plus tard, leur propre mixture avait une couleur caramel grâce à l'application de Fenezy qui brillait dans ce domaine et à l'aide de sa camarade qui suivait ses instructions à la lettre.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin… Elle est parfaite ! les félicita Slughorn en passant derrière les deux amies pour vérifier leur travail.

Fenezy décocha un clin d'œil à son amie lorsqu'elles récoltèrent un « Optimal » détonnant.

*.*.*

Maisie rejoignit le terrain de Quidditch avec John sous une pluie battante et fila se changer dans les vestiaires des filles où ses partenaires étaient déjà arrivées. Elle revêtit sa tenue d'entraînement, plaça ses protections et prit son balai en discutant avec Rhéa Soupelayte, la capitaine de l'équipe (et aussi l'une de ses camarades de dortoir) qui regarda le ciel gris d'un air mauvais.

\- Il fait un temps de chaudron qui fuit ! maugréa-t-elle.

\- On reporte l'entraînement ? demanda avec espoir Laurie Rogers, la jeune Première Année qui jouait au poste de poursuiveuse.

\- Certainement pas ! répondit Rhéa d'un air offusqué. Vous voulez gagner la Coupe oui ou non ?!

\- Bien sûr, souffla John… Mais le ciel est…

\- ON S'EN CONTREFOUT, l'interrompit Rhéa en le fusillant du regard. Tout le monde sur son balai et hop ! Je veux du BEAU JEU. Bones et Thomas, vous qui êtes en Sixième Année, vous ne connaîtriez pas un sort qui améliorerait la vision des joueurs ?

\- Heu… « Impervius » ? répondit Edelwyn Bones.

\- Parfait ! Bon, tout le monde se lance un _Impervius_ et au boulot ! s'écria Rhéa en ignorant les regards désespérés de ses camarades.

\- Elle est complètement folle, souffla Laurie à l'oreille de Maisie en ouvrant des yeux horrifiés.

Maisie ne put qu'approuver les paroles de la petite blonde en grimaçant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe au complet était sous la pluie. Maisie avait l'impression désagréable d'être une serpillère volante et la pluie ne l'aidait absolument pas à apercevoir les cognards qui fonçaient à vive allure vers elle ou ses camarades. Armée de sa batte, elle tentait de repousser les attaques des petites balles féroces avec l'aide de son coéquipier qui ne semblait pas en meilleur état qu'elle.

\- Je pèse trois tonnes à cause de l'eau ! se plaignit John en repoussant un cognard coriace qui semblait vouloir le tuer.

\- J'espère que ça ne sera pas comme ça pour notre premier match, répondit Maisie d'un air inquiet.

Les deux amis échangèrent une grimace avant de reprendre de l'altitude. La pluie redoubla soudainement d'intensité, brouillant la vision des joueurs. Maisie vit à peine Laurie foncer vers elle et s'écarta vivement pour éviter une collision brutale.

\- Désolée Maisie ! hurla la Première Année, je ne t'avais pas vue !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas !

La Poufsouffle pensa qu'il était grand temps de redescendre. C'était dangereux de jouer par ce temps. Et le vent se muait peu à peu en tempête. Maisie prit une profonde inspiration et lança à John :

\- RENTRE AUX VESTIAIRES ! AVEC LAURIE ! JE VAIS PREVENIR RHEA !

Elle n'entendit pas ce que son ami lui répondit et descendit en piquet vers la pelouse gorgée d'eau. Elle distingua vaguement une silhouette encapuchonnée sur les gradins et vola en direction de Rhéa.

\- Rhéa ! Il faut qu'on rentre ! lui cria-t-elle.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! JE SUIS LA CAPITAINE !

\- JE ME CONTREFOUS DE TES ORDRES DEBILES ! s'énerva Maisie, C'EST DANGEREUX !

Rhéa afficha une expression de surprise : jamais encore Maisie Womel n'avait élevé la voix contre elle. Elle décida alors de suivre ses recommandations et rappela ses coéquipiers au sol dans un état lamentable.

\- Tous aux vestiaires ! hurla Martin Thomas.

Les autres le suivirent en courant. Maisie décida de ne pas se précipiter, avec la poisse qui lui collait à la peau elle risquait de glisser et de se casser une jambe ! La silhouette encapuchonnée qu'elle avait aperçue tout à l'heure sur les gradins se précipita vers elle en ignorant les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur eux. L'inconnu lui attrapa le bras et la jeta par-dessus son épaule en ignorant ses cris affolés et la mit à l'abri de la pluie, la poussant dans les vestiaires. James Potter enleva alors sa capuche et s'ébroua comme un chien en ignorant l'expression de stupeur de Maisie qui grelottait.

\- POTTER ?

\- Bonsoir Womel.

Maisie ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, sidérée. Que faisait donc cet imbécile ici ?

*. *.*

James lisait clairement sur le visage de la jeune fille qu'elle était surprise et, pour dire la vérité, lui aussi l'était. Il ne savait vraiment pas quelle abeille l'avait piqué lorsqu'il avait eu cette stupide idée d'aller sauver Maisie Womel de la pluie infernale qui s'abattait sur Poudlard et ses environs. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait surpris Wellina Devon, Anthéa Diggle et Fenezy Rockensol, les trois acolytes de Womel, s'inquiéter de son état en regardant le ciel à la bibliothèque où il était installé avec Roxanne, Fred et Deirdre et qu'il s'était dit que la tête dégoulinante de la Préfète de Poufsouffle placardée dans les couloirs du château serait une bonne idée pour la faire sortir de ses gonds ? Il avait même pensé à emporter un appareil photo pour immortaliser sa tête.

Sauf que James ne glissa pas sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier qui contenait l'appareil photo magique. A la place, il laissa ses yeux glisser sur la silhouette trempée de l'insignifiante Poufsouffle qui lui faisait face, ses cheveux dégoulinant et ses vêtements collés à sa peau blafarde. Il la regarda lui retourner son regard d'un air méfiant, ses lèvres pâles ne formant plus qu'un trait fin qui venait barrer son visage. James n'avait jamais suscité une telle méfiance auparavant. Il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que ces yeux qui le regardaient si froidement semblaient aussi témoigner une grande patience à son égard. Comme s'il devait se sentir redevable de _Maisie Womel_ … C'était ridicule ! En plus, c'était lui qui était allé la chercher sous la pluie ! Pas l'inverse ! Pourquoi avait-il cette horrible envie de s'excuser ? De dire qu'il était « désolé » ?

James était planté là, mouillé, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de la Préfète de Poufsouffle et se demandait pourquoi il avait soudainement envie de lui crier après, de la faire réagir…

\- Merci.

Le Gryffondor essaya de paraître impassible mais une fugace expression de surprise passa sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Pour m'avoir tirée de sous cette pluie, répondit Maisie en souriant timidement.

\- Oh. La pluie. James haussa les épaules, tentant de paraître complètement détaché de la situation dans laquelle il était embourbé.

\- Je n'avais pas envie que ma « partenaire de patronus » tombe malade, dit-il simplement.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est pour nos séances que tu as fait ça ?

\- Oui, mentit-il.

Et il tourna les talons, les mains dans les poches et un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres.

*.*.*

Maisie le regarda s'éloigner pensivement avant de se secouer et elle s'engouffra dans une cabine de douche où elle s'aspergea d'eau brûlante et prit la plus longue douche de sa vie et rejoignit sa Salle Commune avec John.

La Poufsouffle fit soigneusement ses devoirs et se plongea dans la lecture d'un roman sorcier exaltant avant de faire sa ronde dans un Poudlard endormi.

Et, secrètement, elle espéra apercevoir la silhouette de James Potter se découper dans l'ombre d'un couloir pour lui tenir compagnie mais rien ne vint et elle retourna se coucher.

* * *

Une bébé review ? :) merci d'avoir lu !

Je remercie PotterementVotre qui m'a signalée que les tirets des dialogues ne passaient pas :( est-ce que vous pouvez maintenant les voir ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Note d'auteure : merci à Sugarbrown et PotterementVotre pour vos reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : explications et annonce particulière**

Roxanne Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre sorcière en souriant. Deirdre lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le Parc près du vieux saule cogneur et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle serait en retard. Le soleil déclinait déjà dans le ciel après une journée ensoleillée. Roxanne enfila sa cape la plus chaude et enroula une écharpe autour de son cou avant de sortir de son dortoir où Wellina Devon était installée pour terminer ses devoirs.

La Gryffondor traversa la Salle Commune d'un pas vif et salua son frère jumeau et son cousin d'un geste de la main en souriant. Elle se sentait d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse en ce début de soirée même si ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de certains Septième Année qui planchaient pour leurs ASPICs dans la Salle Commune en gémissant. Roxanne aurait presque eu pitié de ses pauvres aînés.

\- Je vais me promener ! lança-t-elle à Fred qui la regardait d'un air dubitatif se diriger vers le Portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure ! répondit James avec un clin d'œil.

Roxanne s'élança dans le château, ravie. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas encore percé son secret à jour alors même que Fred était un fin observateur. Elle se doutait que James avait les pensées occupées par tout autre chose et cela la faisait sourire secrètement. Son meilleur ami était réellement aveugle. Il disait détester Mailisiana Womel mais il faisait toujours en sorte de rester dans son champs de vision et Roxanne avait bien compris qu'il était chatouilleux sur ce sujet alors elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner avec ça. Sur ce point, la jeune fille ressemblait beaucoup à son père, George Weasley, qui aimait comme elle chahuter ses proches malgré les soupirs agacés de sa mère, Angelina Weasley.

La jeune fille se rua au rez-de-chaussée allégrement, pressée de revoir Deirdre et tourna à l'angle de l'escalier sans remarquer la silhouette qui s'élançait justement dans ce sens. Elles entrèrent violement en collision, se retrouvant l'une comme l'autre sur le sol, un air étonné plaqué sur le visage.

Que faisait donc Maisie Womel à cette heure-là dans les couloirs ?

*.*.*

Maisie se releva péniblement et attrapa le bras de Roxanne Weasley d'un air angoissé et lui chuchota fébrilement :

\- Le concierge rôde dans les couloirs, tu ne devrais pas être là à cette heure !

\- Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je reviens d'une retenue, expliqua rapidement la Poufsouffle en poussant doucement la Gryffondor pour la forcer à remonter dans la tour des Gryffondor.

\- Attends, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, je dois… commença Roxanne, alarmée.

\- J'ai déjà prévenu Deirdre Londubat, la coupa la jeune fille.

Roxanne la dévisagea en affichant une expression de surprise totale et Maisie lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. La Gryffondor hocha finalement la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Elle échappa de justesse à l'arrivée de Rusard qui lança un regard hargneux à Maisie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rentrer dans ton dortoir, toi ?

\- J'ai glissé par terre, se justifia maladroitement la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- Je ne vois rien par terre…

\- Je suis très maladroite.

Rusard la fixa avec insistance avant de la laisser s'en aller, suspicieux. Maisie souffla un bon coup avant de rentrer chez les Poufsouffle, exténuée par sa soirée passée dans les cachots à récurer les fonds de chaudrons. Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait croisé Deirdre Londubat et l'avait rapidement informée de l'arrivée de Rusard et la Serdaigle s'était enfuie sans demander son reste. Maisie s'était alors dit que si la jolie brune aux yeux violets patientait devant la porte du château à cette heure tardive, ce devait être parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Roxanne Weasley et elle s'était empressée de la retrouver pour lui éviter une retenue. Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle pas enlevé de points ? Cela restait un mystère. A vrai dire, Maisie avait complètement oublié qu'elle était Préfète à cet instant et à ses yeux, voir la personne qu'on aimait en cachette n'était pas vraiment un crime. Par contre, elle était sûre qu'elle n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire en règles d'après le regard perplexe que lui avait lancé Roxanne Weasley.

Maisie se laissa tomber sur le canapé de sa Salle Commune à côté de John et Laurie qui disputaient une partie de bataille explosive avant de rejoindre sa chambre un peu plus tard, épuisée.

*.*.*

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Maisie fut happée par le flot des élèves jusque dans la Grande Salle et avala en vitesse son petit-déjeuner à la table des Serpentard en compagnie d'une Fenezy dans la lune. La Poufsouffle avait l'impression que son amie planait sur un nuage depuis quelques temps, ses yeux dérivaient systématiquement vers la table des Gryffondor et elle arborait une expression rêveuse qui laissait la jeune Préfète perplexe. Cependant, Maisie ne tenta pas de faire parler la jolie rousse aux yeux argentés, considérant que si Fenezy voulait lui en parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

Maisie était en train de boire son jus de citrouille lorsque Roxanne Weasley était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Grande Salle. La métisse aux yeux lagon rejoignit sa table en quelques enjambées aériennes et s'installa à côté de Fred et Potter en plaisantant. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes avant de se lever à son tour.

\- Où vas-tu, Maisie ? lui demanda Fenezy.

\- Je dois parler à Potter pour nos séances particulières, mentit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'elle voulait s'entretenir en privé avec Roxanne Weasley, Fenezy se douterait immédiatement qu'il y avait dragon sous roche car la Préfète n'était pas particulièrement proche de la Gryffondor. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Fenezy afficha un sourire ravi et déclara :

\- Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne.

Et elle lui emboîta le pas tandis que Maisie grimaçait intérieurement. Comment allait-elle se dépêtrer de cette situation grossière ?! D'un côté il y avait Fenezy qui était maintenant persuadée qu'elle voulait parler avec Potter, et de l'autre Roxanne qui attendait des explications sur son comportement de la veille !

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe de Gryffondor bruyants et Maisie fut obligée de se racler la gorge pour que les trois cousins les remarquent. James Potter esquissa un sourire légèrement narquois et haussa les sourcils pendant que Fred saluait chaudement les deux arrivantes. Roxanne, quant à elle, fixait Maisie d'un air perdu.

\- Oui ? s'enquit Potter d'une voix que Maisie jaugea horripilante.

\- Heu… Je… bégaya la Poufsouffle.

Elle croisa le regard de Fenezy qui comprit son appel à l'aide et dit (au grand désespoir de son amie) :

\- Maisie voulait te voir Potter !

La Préfète rougit et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles pendant que l'expression de James Potter se faisait de plus en plus railleuse. Ses yeux sombres pétillaient d'amusement.

\- Tiens donc, Womel, tu voulais me voir… Et c'est à quel sujet ?

\- J'aimerais te le dire… Mais en privé ! répondit maladroitement la Poufsouffle en ignorant les regards intrigués de ses camarades qui dérivaient sur elle et ses joues qui avaient pris une délicate teinte cramoisie.

Le garçon croisa les jambes et fronça les sourcils sans se départir de son sourire terriblement agaçant.

\- Je suis déjà en couple, Womel, ricana-t-il.

Maisie ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise que Potter ait pu penser qu'il l'intéressait. Merlin, ce garçon devait avoir du gruyère râpé à la place d'un cerveau ! Elle n'était pas stupide à ce point. Rien que s'imaginer en sa compagnie, l'embrasser… Berk ! Elle en avait des frissons ! Bon, il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas si moche et…

\- Tu peux fermer la bouche, je te remercie, ton imitation du poisson rouge était très réussie ! se moqua James en coupant court à ses réflexions.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! bougonna Maisie. Et non, je ne voulais pas te demander de passer du temps en ma compagnie dans ce sens !

\- Cette idée a l'air de te répugner.

\- TU me répugnes, Potter, fit sèchement remarquer Maisie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'avais pas tellement l'air de me trouver répugnant quand je t'ai sauvée de la pluie en t'aidant à rejoindre les vestiaires, rétorqua James Potter à voix basse afin que seule Maisie l'entende.

\- Je... tais-toi !

Les deux élèves se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard en silence pendant quelques instants avant qu'un raclement de gorge n'interrompe leur duel silencieux. Roxanne Weasley, les mains sur les hanches, les considérait avec un attendrissement mêlé d'agacement.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi que tu voulais parler, Womel, fit-elle gentiment remarquer.

\- Tout à fait !

Les deux filles abandonnèrent les trois autres qui les regardèrent s'éloigner d'un air circonspect pour Fenezy et Fred et ahuri pour James. Roxanne entraîna la Poufsouffle dans un dédale de couloirs avant de lui adresser la parole à voix basse.

\- Ici, on sera tranquille. Alors, tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu as su que je voulais aller prévenir Deirdre Londubat que Rusard arrivait hier soir ?

\- Je l'aie vue avant toi et je sais que vous êtes amies alors je me suis dit que tu devais la chercher, répondit la Poufsouffle d'une toute petite voix.

Roxanne la dévisagea d'un air intrigué avant de demander d'une voix froide :

\- Depuis combien de temps tu sais que nous sommes ensemble ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez ensemble, tenta maladroitement Maisie.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Womel ! Allez, dis-le moi !

\- Bon. Ça fait quelques temps déjà, je vous ai surprises dans un couloir un soir alors que je faisais ma ronde. Mais Deirdre ne voulait pas que ça se sache alors j'ai décidé de n'en parler à personne…

\- Tu as bien fait, répliqua Roxanne d'une voix plus posée en souriant.

\- Ecoute, je te promets que je ne dirais rien à personne, assura Maisie, mais je pense sincèrement que votre relation va finir par se savoir. Les murs ont des oreilles !

\- Tu as raison… Mais Deirdre n'est pas encore prête. Nous attendrons Noël pour l'annoncer officiellement, reprit Roxanne.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en silence et Maisie ajouta d'une voix douce :

\- En tous cas, je vous trouve adorables toutes les deux.

\- Merci beaucoup Maisie, répondit Roxanne en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Désolée d'avoir été si sèche avec toi. Tu es vraiment gentille.

Ce fut au tour de Maisie de rougir intensément. Elle bégaya un vague « merci » et la métisse reprit d'une voix malicieuse :

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour James, à partir de maintenant si tu as un problème je suis là.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille en cours, la cloche ne va pas tarder à sonner.

*.*.*

Wellina et Maisie étaient installées à la bibliothèque, cachées derrière une pile vertigineuse de manuels scolaires et de rouleaux de parchemins depuis plus de deux heures, affichant l'une comme l'autre une expression de profonde fatigue et d'exaspération.

\- Merlin ! s'écria Wellina en reposant violemment son encrier sur la table, manquant d'asperger le devoir de Sortilèges de son amie. Je n'en peux plus ! Les profs pensent qu'on passe les BUSEs dans deux jours ou quoi ?!

\- Ne m'en parle pas, grogna Maisie, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir enterrée sous une pile de bouquins poussiéreux expliquant de manière totalement incompréhensible les milles sorts capables de produire du feu !

Elles échangèrent un regard atterré et s'apprêtaient à se remettre au travail en grinçant des dents lorsqu'une explosion retentit et que tous les livres posés sur leur table dégringolèrent et s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sol. Anthéa les regardait d'un air surexcité, sa baguette magique à la main. Visiblement elle était à l'origine du chambardement. Ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête, d'une horrible couleur rose criarde qui s'assortissait merveilleusement bien avec la couleur de ses joues et son sourire exubérant dénotait une certaine satisfaction. Elle prit place à côté de Wellina et se pencha par-dessus leur table pour leur expliquer la raison de sa fébrilité.

\- J'ai une nouvelle génialissime à vous annoncer les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle en ignorant le regard réprobateur que la Gryffondor lui lançait par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Moins fort, Anth' ! la supplia Maisie en faisant la moue, Mrs Pince pourrait rappliquer et nous virer de la bibliothèque !

\- On s'en contrefiche de cette vieille bique ! ricana Anthéa en rejetant ses cheveux roses en arrière d'un geste décidé. Il va y avoir un bal de Noël !

Anthéa sourit de plus belle pendant que ses deux meilleures amies fronçaient tour à tour les sourcils, l'une peu intéressée par cette annonce et l'autre légèrement perdue.

\- Mais enfin, Anth', qui t'a raconté ces bêtises ?! s'étonna Maisie, je l'aurais su si un bal était organisé pour Noël, je suis Préfète !

\- Figure-toi que je l'ai su à l'instant grâce à ton cher Martin Thomas – ne fronce pas les sourcils, tu me parles à chaque fois avec une nette admiration de ton Préfet à deux noises ! – qui m'a chargée de te prévenir d'une réunion d'urgence des Préfets ce soir à vingt heures… Au début, il ne voulait pas me dire de quoi vous alliez parler jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse sortir les vers du nez grâce à mon charme redoutable et mon talent d'oratrice ! Il m'a alors avoué qu'un bal de Noël serait organisé cette année pour les élèves restant au château durant la période des fêtes !

Maisie était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait d'où MacGonagall tirait son idée complètement farfelue à ce moment de l'année ! Les préparatifs d'un bal ne se faisaient pas en si peu de temps, il fallait tout prévoir à l'avance, aussi bien les menus que le thème de la soirée ou encore les groupes musicaux à inviter à Poudlard… Une seule chose venait à l'esprit de la jeune Poufsouffle à cet instant : la directrice venait de subir un sérieux lavage de cerveau ou entrait dans sa crise de la centaine et avait décidé de fêter ça avec ses étudiants… L'idée n'en restait pas moins saugrenue. Maisie en était à s'imaginer un plan de rapatriement d'urgence chez ses parents alors même qu'elle n'avait jamais passé ses vacances de Noël avec eux depuis son arrivée à Poudlard faute de pouvoir les supporter plus de dix minutes consécutives.

\- Je n'approuve pas.

La voix glaciale de Wellie eut le mérite de tirer la sorcière de ses pensées et elle s'empressa de fixer toute son attention sur la jolie métisse qui lui faisait face, une plume d'oie dans la main gauche et un rouleau de parchemin froissé dans l'autre. Sa grimace, quoique légèrement exagérée, s'accordait à merveille avec son haussement de sourcil exaspéré.

Anthéa se pencha vers la Gryffondor en souriant d'un air faussement enjoué.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

\- Je trouve cette idée complètement stupide, certifia Wellina. Le projet de rassembler une masse d'étudiants en chaleur dans la Grande Salle pour se trémousser au rythme d'un tube totalement dépassé ne m'inspire pas grand-chose.

\- Sur ce point, tu n'as pas tord, concéda Anthéa. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, si c'est Maisie qui s'occupe des menus, on est sûres de bien manger !

Maisie rougit intensément et donna un petit coup de coude à la Serdaigle, ce qui la fit glousser. Certes, en tant que bonne Poufsouffle qui se respectait, elle aimait la bonne nourriture mais il ne fallait tout de même pas en rajouter ! Cependant la réflexion de la métamorphomage semblait avoir requinqué Wellina qui affichait à présent une moue partagée.

\- En effet, si on voit les choses ainsi… souffla-t-elle.

\- La meilleure façon de convaincre une fille c'est de passer par son estomac ! affirma joyeusement Anthéa en effectuant quelques pas de danse.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'irai, répliqua Wellina en souriant, je suis seulement en train de reconsidérer les choses…

\- Eh bien reconsidère, ma chère, rit Anthéa. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu vas rapidement trouver une option plaisante…

Les deux amies pouffèrent sous le regard atterré de Maisie. Non mais qui lui avait choisi des amies pareilles ? Ah… C'était elle. Merlin, il serait temps qu'elle pense à réfléchir avant d'agir ! Elle s'entourait décidément des personnes les plus étranges qu'il lui était donné de croiser…

\- Et toi, Maisie ? s'enquit affectueusement Anthéa.

\- Heu… Je suis moyennement ravie ? tenta la Poufsouffle d'une petite voix en sachant qu'elle se ferait incendier du regard par son amie en disant cela.

\- J'en étais sûre ! affirmèrent Wellie et Anthéa d'une même voix désapprobatrice.

\- Pas la peine de monter sur vos licornes, soupira Maisie, si vous y allez, j'irais aussi. Seulement, l'idée de danser ne me plait pas beaucoup…

\- Tu veux dire que l'idée de te dégoter un cavalier ne te plait pas beaucoup, la corrigea Anthéa avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Wellie qui répondit par une moue agacée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que Potter prendra les devants !

Maisie s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle comprit ce que venait de lui dire son amie et afficha alors une expression mi-gênée mi-furieuse.

\- On ne parlait pas de Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et puis je n'ai pas peur d'inviter quelqu'un à danser !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui !

\- Prouve-le ! déclara négligemment Wellina en se positionnant entre ses deux amies.

Maisie en oublia de respirer. Il était tellement rare que Wellie la prenne de court de cette façon, soutenant un projet abracadabrant d'Anthéa qu'elle ne savait plus trop où se placer et pourquoi la conversation avait dérivé à ce stade. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant de répondre d'une voix décidée :

\- Très bien, je vais trouver un cavalier pour le bal et si je réussis, vous aurez toutes les deux un gage à accomplir.

\- Marché conclu, répondit calmement la Gryffondor en replongeant dans ses parchemins. Tu devrais aller à cette réunion maintenant si tu ne veux pas être en retard…

Maisie acquiesça en fusillant Anthéa du regard car la Serdaigle affichait un sourire sournois qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille et se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires avant de filer jusqu'à la salle de réunion des Préfets où l'attendait déjà John, un air perdu sur le visage.

*.*.*

Les deux Poufsouffle ricanaient à voix basse depuis le début de la réunion en ignorant volontairement les regards froids de Victoire Weasley qui convergeaient dans leur direction. L'idée d'un bal de Noël leur semblait à tout les deux rocambolesque et totalement stupide même si Maisie avait soufflé à John que cela pouvait être une bonne idée pour se rapprocher de certaines personnes en songeant intérieurement à la tête que ferait Anthéa en voyant le Poufsouffle lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui.

Même si la Métamorphomage semblait totalement conquise par Fred Weasley, Maisie avait du mal à se dire que leur relation pourrait fonctionner. Anthéa détonnait beaucoup trop et Fred Weasley semblait avoir un certain goût pour les séductrices en herbe d'après la liste de ses anciennes conquêtes. Elle désespérait de pouvoir caser sa meilleure amie avec John un jour mais elle voulait au moins qu'ils tentent. Elle était sûre que ses deux amis iraient merveilleusement bien ensemble. Même si ce n'était vraiment pas ses oignons.

\- Bon, Womel et Finch-Fletchey ça suffit ! tonna soudainement Victoire Weasley pendant que son homologue masculin essayait de souligner l'importance de l'organisation de l'évènement.

Un silence total se fit et Maisie se ratatina sur sa chaise pendant que les autres Préfets les dévisageaient d'un air exaspéré. Cette réunion semblait ne pas avoir de fin et si les deux hurluberlus de Poufsouffle s'y mettaient, ça n'allait pas avancer !

\- Puisque vous vous permettez de rire pendant le discours de Wampus, vous serez les premiers à disposer de vos tâches : vous vous occuperez des Menus et vous assisterez également vos camarades lors de la décoration de la Grande Salle. Et maintenant, filez ! Votre présence me donne de l'urticaire !

Les deux amis ne se firent pas prier et disparurent sous les regards mécontents de leurs camarades qui auraient bien voulu être à leur place.

*.*.*

Fenezy, John et Maisie étaient installés dans les Cuisines désertes de Poudlard et riaient des aventures de la journée après avoir mis la Serpentard au courant de l'organisation d'un bal de Noël.

\- J'ai cru que Maisie allait disparaitre ! raconta John à Fenezy pendant que cette dernière était pliée de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, John, geignit faussement la Poufsouffle, Victoire Weasley semblait prête à me tuer ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?!

Fenezy partit dans un fou-rire spectaculaire, avalant de travers son chaudron au chocolat et faillit s'étouffer. Heureusement, les Elfes accoururent immédiatement et la frappèrent violemment dans le dos pour qu'elle respire correctement. Les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent avant d'exploser à nouveau tant la situation était drôle : Fenezy était couverte de chocolat jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, John avait reçu la cuiller de la Serpentard dans le visage et Maisie était couverte de postillons chocolatés. Ils avaient fière allure !

Les trois amis passèrent une soirée fantastique et Fenezy aida même les Préfets à concocter un menu de rêve avec les Elfes ravis qui s'appliquaient soigneusement à noter les idées des élèves avant de leur donner rendez-vous pour des tests gustatifs plus tard dans la semaine, ce qui ravit les trois compagnons au plus haut point.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note d'auteure : Merci à Lyrumbra ( *^*) SugarBrown et PotterementVotre :D J'aime tellement lire vos reviews ! :)**

 **Gros bisous ^^**

 **Rox'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Premier match des blaireaux et vie de château**

La fin du mois de novembre n'était pas particulièrement reposante pour Maisie. Elle avait enchaîné les cours, les weekends surchargés de travail et de préparatifs pour le bal de Noël publiquement annoncé (ce qui avait provoqué une émeute chez les élèves) et les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch en vue du prochain match opposant les Serdaigle à l'équipe de Poufsouffle, le dernier weekend de novembre.

La veille du match, Maisie ne parvint pas à s'endormir même lorsque son chat, Zen, vint lui lécher les oreilles et ronronner à côté d'elle. Elle finit sa nuit sur le canapé de sa Salle Commune avec John qui était au moins aussi stressé qu'elle et fut réveillée en sursaut par des cris excités.

Maisie ouvrit les yeux d'un air hagard et découvrit avec stupéfaction le visage de Laurie, une Première Année qui était également sa coéquipière, penché sur elle, les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Elle poussa un cri de surprise qui réveilla John en sursaut.

\- Debout ! cria Laurie en riant. Rhéa dit qu'on doit tous aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner !

\- Pas la peine de hurler, grogna John en enfouissant sa tête sous un coussin.

Maisie se leva en étouffant un bâillement et rejoignit son dortoir afin de faire sa toilette après avoir adressé un regard mauvais à la petite Première Année au caractère enflammé. Ingrid Varencour et Rhéa Soupelayte étaient déjà dans la salle de bain et les trois filles discutèrent quelques minutes avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle ensemble.

Maisie s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle, une énorme boule dans le ventre. A côté d'elle, John était livide et Laurie se goinfrait joyeusement en ignorant les regards dégoûtés de ses coéquipiers.

\- Il faut que vous mangiez, ordonna Rhéa en ignorant sa propre assiette désespérément vide.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, souffla John en roulant des yeux.

Maisie aurait bien voulu rétorquer qu'elle non plus si elle n'avait pas cette horrible impression qu'elle allait vomir si elle ouvrait la bouche, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'approuver d'un sourire forcé.

\- MAISIIIIIE !

La petite Poufsouffle se retourna pour découvrir d'un air horrifié l'arrivée spectaculaire d'Anthéa, de Wellina et de Fenezy dans la Grande Salle. Ses trois amies se mouvaient difficilement dans sa direction en portant une bannière énorme sur laquelle étaient écrits des encouragements pour l'équipe des Poufsouffle. Anthéa se faisait fusiller du regard par ses camarades mais n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas pour Serdaigle mais bien pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Elles sont complètement tarées, souffla une voix amusée à son oreille.

Maisie sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à James Potter qui lui souriait. Décidément, ce garçon était bipolaire ! Ces derniers jours les deux élèves avaient échangé des regards mauvais sans s'adresser la parole (malgré les reproches incessants de leur professeur de Métamorphose qui voulait savoir si leurs séances se déroulaient bien) et Maisie en avait été tout à fait satisfaite, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de se coltiner un crétin alors que son emploi du temps était chargé à bloc et qu'elle était stressée pour le match à venir. Elle piqua un fard lorsqu'elle réalisa que seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages et se morigéna intérieurement, désespérant intérieurement à l'idée qu'elle ait des réactions dignes d'une adolescente pré-pubère.

\- Bonjour Potter, lança sèchement John en attrapant la main de Maisie crispée sur ses cuisses.

Le Gryffondor esquissa une légère grimace en remarquant le geste du garçon avant de hausser les épaules et de s'en aller vers la table de sa maison en lâchant d'une voix flegmatique :

\- Bonne chance, Womel. Et essaie de ne pas te faire tuer par les Cognards, ce serait dommage…

Ce qui ne plut pas beaucoup à John qui crispa la mâchoire avant de tapoter maladroitement l'épaule de son amie.

\- N'écoute pas cet imbécile, dit-il d'une voix décidée, je suis sûr qu'on va exploser les scores de Poufsouffle !

\- Y'a intérêt ! marmonna Rhéa juste à côté.

Maisie, légèrement réconfortée, s'empressa d'hocher la tête avec une ferveur feinte et tenta de sourire à Wellina qui venait de s'écraser à côté d'elle en maudissant la bannière stupide qui entravait ses mouvements. Anthéa et Fenezy la rejoignirent dans ses plaintes en prenant place en face du petit groupe puis la Gryffondor tenta d'enfourner un toast gigantesque dans la bouche de la Préfète en ignorant royalement ses supplications.

\- Avale cette foutue tartine, Maisie ! lui intima Wellina.

\- Mais Wellie, je ne veux pas ma…

La Préfète était en train de s'étouffer lorsque John lui avait donné un grand coup dans le dos qui avait littéralement fait voler le toast de la Poufsouffle et qui s'était retrouvé écrasé sur Anthéa, dégoulinant de bave et de confiture. Autant dire que la Serdaigle n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour assurer son commentaire de match et elle semblait vouloir assassiner Wellina rien que par le regard. La jolie Gryffondor se ratatinait d'ailleurs sur le banc en rajustant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, tentant d'éviter le moindre contact visuel avec la Métamorphomage dont la chevelure avait viré au rouge criard. Elle semblait d'ailleurs en train de gonfler de volume et sa transformation ainsi que le malencontreux accident matinal n'avait pas échappé à l'attention des élèves de Poufsouffle présents à la table. Certains se retenaient d'éclater de rire quand d'autres fuyaient rejoindre des camarades à l'extrémité de la Grande Salle. Maisie, quant à elle, était en train de peser les « pour » et les « contre » des deux issues qui s'offraient à elle, alarmée.

\- WELLINA DEVON ! vociféra Anthéa en attrapant un pot de confiture qui se trouvait à sa portée. TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Anth', ricana Wellie, et assied-toi, tout le monde nous regarde !

Si cette phrase eut un certain effet sur Maisie (qui sentait ses joues la brûler), elle n'en eut aucun sur la vive Serdaigle qui semblait peu disposée à écouter pacifiquement son amie proférer ce qu'elle nommait des « inepties ».

\- Sauve qui peut, glissa John à l'oreille de Maisie en grimaçant.

\- Tu l'as dit…

Les deux batteurs échangèrent un regard affolé avec la Capitaine de l'équipe qui se leva rapidement et enjoignit ses coéquipiers à la suivre avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur eux.

\- Bon bah nous on y va, hein… déclara maladroitement Maisie.

\- Je viens avec vous ! s'empressa de dire Fenezy en se levant d'un bond.

Les huit élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle au moment précis où Anthéa se jetait sur sa meilleure amie armée de son pot de confiture à la citrouille qu'elle étala soigneusement sur son visage, ce qui déclencha un vacarme phénoménal dans le réfectoire.

\- C'est dommage, fit John d'un air pensif, c'est ma confiture préférée…

\- Un vrai gâchis, approuva Fenezy en dodelinant de la tête.

Maisie pouffa en les suivant à l'extérieur.

*.*.*

La petite Poufsouffle tremblait littéralement d'effroi, vêtue de sa tenue de batteuse légèrement trop grande pour sa frêle physionomie. Elle prit sa batte qu'elle avait posée dans un coin du vestiaire et entreprit d'ajuster la position de ses protections avant d'enfiler son casque en déglutissant nerveusement. Elle rejoignit ensuite le reste de l'équipe dans un coin des vestiaires qui était mixte où Rhéa les attendait de pied ferme, le visage tendu par la concentration.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, bande de babouins ! Je veux que vous défonciez tout aujourd'hui ! Il n'est pas question que Poufsouffle soit encore une fois à la risée de toute l'école ! Ingrid, tu ne dois pas attraper le Vif d'Or avant que Thomas, Bones et Rogers aient marqué au moins cinq fois ! Rogers, tu fais attention à ne pas foncer n'importe où ! Maisie et John, je veux que vous soyez attentifs et synchronisés, un beau jeu est un jeu qui se joue en équipe, pas chacun de son côté ! Et surtout que personne ne baisse JAMAIS les bras parce que...

\- ON EST LES MEILLEURS ! beugla Laurie en levant son poing en l'air sous les regards abasourdis du reste de l'équipe.

Les six autres joueurs, d'abord surpris par la réaction enthousiaste de la Première Année, se rassemblèrent en cercle avant de se joindre à elle pour un cri de guerre qui leur donna à tous le sourire. Et, étrangement, la Préfète se sentit ragaillardie par l'euphorie qui gagnait l'équipe. Elle adressa un véritable sourire à John qui la serra vivement dans ses bras avant de la relâcher en lui murmurant d'une voix réconfortante :

\- Je parie sur nous.

*.*.*

\- JE PRENDS LES PARIS ! SERDAIGLE OU POUFSOUFFLE, MISEZ ICI !

Les gradins étaient bondés lorsque James, Roxanne et Fred arrivèrent sur le terrain. Comme à son habitude, Micky Jordan se faufilait dans la foule pour lancer les paris en douce des professeurs assis dans leur estrade personnelle et un vacarme épouvantable régnait. Ils s'installèrent en hauteur en riant et discutant, les joues rosies par le froid. Dans le ciel bleu, un soleil immense brillait. James esquissa un sourire satisfait, il espérait que le match serait grandiose aujourd'hui.

\- Alors les gars, vous misez sur qui ? demanda Micky Jordan qui s'avançait vers leur petit groupe, essoufflé d'avoir dû jouer des coudes pour venir jusqu'à eux.

\- Ce ne sera rien pour moi, Micky, rit Roxanne en passant une main dans son opulente chevelure auburn, j'ai déjà parié une sacrée somme avec Deirdre et je ne veux pas risquer de perdre tout mon argent.

\- La Londubat ? s'étonna le garçon joufflu en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui, en cinquième année à Serdaigle, compléta James en laissant apparaître un vague sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah. Et toi, Fred ?

\- Serdaigle a une super équipe cette année, répondit le rouquin en souriant mais je pense que Varencour, l'attrapeuse des Poufsouffle, a une meilleure tactique de jeu alors... je dirais que Varencour va attraper le Vif d'Or avant mais que Serdaigle va gagner car les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle sont très forts.

\- Va pour la victoire de Serdaigle avec le Vif pour Varencour ! s'exclama joyeusement Micky Jordan en faisant passer l'argent jusque dans l'une de ses innombrables bourses en cuir de dragon. Et toi James ?

Le Gryffondor resta pensif quelques minutes avant de se lever de son banc pour voir les deux équipes rentrer sur le terrain sous les applaudissements des élèves. Il distingua nettement une chevelure châtain ondulée dans la masse et deux yeux verts pomme scruter la foule d'un air inquiet avant de répondre d'une voix énigmatique :

\- Je mise tout sur Poufsouffle.

Ce qui laissa les autres pantois.

*.*.*

Fred était moins surpris par le choix de James que l'était Roxanne. Il connaissait par cœur son meilleur ami et cousin et se doutait que sa décision était moins un coup de tête qu'autre chose. Même s'il se demandait ce que cet "autre chose" signifiait vraiment...

James avait-il vraiment misé sur Poufsouffle à cause de la composition de l'équipe comme il s'acharnait à le répéter pour essayer de convaincre Micky que son choix était justifié ou était-ce pour une autre raison qu'il se gardait bien de leur donner ?

*.*.*

Maisie plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles avant de sortir des vestiaires, tentant vainement de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le match qui allait se dérouler. Auquel elle allait participer. En tant que batteuse.

Merlin, dans quelle horrible situation s'était-elle fourrée ?! Pourquoi donc avait-elle cru ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient affirmé qu'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison pouvait lui apporter la dose de confiance en elle dont elle manquait cruellement ?!

Dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur un balai en public... Public qui comportait plusieurs centaines d'élèves...

Elle allait vomir. Elle le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être que tout, absolument tout, allait être un cauchemar...

Il était encore temps de fuir ! Maisie loucha en direction des portes ouvertes qui donnaient sur le Parc de Poudlard, se retenant à grand peine de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se perdre dans la Forêt interdite.

Certes, le discours enflammé de Rhéa l'avait un peu rassurée. Certes, le geste de ses coéquipiers avaient fait ressurgir quelque chose en elle qui n'attendait qu'à se montrer. Mais à quelques secondes avant le commencement de la torture du siècle, elle se sentait juste terriblement mal.

\- Ma vieille, tu es dans la bouse de dragon la plus totale, se dit-elle à voix haute en fermant les yeux.

\- Pas tant que ça, fit une voix chaleureuse dans son dos.

Maisie se retourna et découvrit avec stupeur une Wellie couverte de tâches orangeâtes qui lui souriait et se précipita dans ses bras ouverts et rassurants.

\- Je suis là, ma Maisie... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va aller à merveille, n'oublie jamais que tu es une fille formidable. Je sais que tu es capable de jouer aujourd'hui ! Crois-le ou non, tu en as dans le ventre ma choupinette ! Tout le monde le pense, tu sais ? John, Fenezy, Anthéa et moi... et des tas d'autres élèves, j'en suis sûre ! Il n'y a que toi pour douter de la personne forte que tu es.

\- Mais... Potter, il...

\- Tu vas lui montrer à cet imbécile de première de quel bois tu te chauffes, Mailisiana Womel ! Et il va morfler quand Poufsouffle remportera la Coupe grâce à ses deux batteurs géniaux ! D'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça faiblement la Préfète en se détachant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tiens, fit Wellina après avoir remis ses lunettes rondes en place sur son nez, c'est de notre part à Anthéa, Fenezy et moi.

Maisie accepta le gâteau en pleurant presque. Elle avait besoin de sucre !

Et Rhéa se tourna vers son équipe, une grimace (qui se voulait être sourire encourageant) aux lèvres avant de déclarer d'une voix théâtrale :

\- C'est le moment, mes amis.

Puis Wellina poussa la Poufsouffle sur le terrain après lui avoir souhaité bon courage.

*.*.*

Maisie attrapa la main tendue de John et chercha ses amies du regard dans la foule dense qui composait l'assistance, anxieuse. Madame Bibine leur fit signe d'enfourcher leurs balais et la voix éclatante d'Anthéa résonna alors dans tout le stade sous les "hourras" des élèves pendant que la Préfète fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que MacGo avait refusé qu'Anth' reprenne son rôle de commentatrice après le fiasco de la dernière fois ?

\- Il faut croire que non, grogna John. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose...

Maisie partageait son point de vue.

\- Chers élèves ! s'écria Anthéa depuis sa loge de commentatrice, je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour assister à un match qui, je l'espère, restera gravé dans les anales ! On applaudit l'équipe de Serdaigle - ma maison adorée - composée d'Alice Londubat excellente capitaine et gardienne hors-pair, de Lorcan et Lysander Scamander qui jouent aux rôles de batteurs, de Leeloo Emmers qui est attrapeuse, et de Flynn, Hercule et Johan Grazia nos trois poursuiveurs du tonnerre ! ALORS, CA VIENT LES APPLAUDISSEMENTS ?!

Ceux-ci ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver face à l'enthousiasme débordant dont faisait preuve la métamorphomage.

\- ET MAINTENANT, mes amis, voici l'équipe des Poufsouffle qui entre en scène avec la capitaine Rhéa Soupelayte qui joue au rôle de gardienne, Ingrid Varencour qui la suit de très près et qui est attrapeuse depuis maintenant deux ans, nos trois poursuiveurs Martin Thomas, Edelewin Bones et LAURIE ROGERS (j'ajoute que cette fille toute frêle n'est pas une petite chose fragile contrairement à ce que beaucoup semblent croire, elle est aussi démoniaque et sournoise que nos amis les Serpents !) et ENFIN LES DEUX BATTEURS LES PLUS FANTASTIQUES DE L'UNIVERS, J'AI NOMME JOHN FINCH-FLECTHEY EEEET MAIIISIIIIE WOMEL ! ON APPLAUDIT ! Ah oui, j'ai un petit message à faire passer à Maisie Womel, d'ailleurs...

Maisie se sentit devenir aussi raide qu'une planche à repasser d'un coup et son envie de vomir réapparue subitement... Anthéa faisait converger toute l'attention des élèves sur sa pauvre petite personne ! L'horreur !

\- Maisie, je te trouve très courageuse et sache que si les paris n'étaient pas illégaux et que le Professeur MacGonagall ne se tenait pas près de moi à cet instant - ATTENDEZ MADAME, LAISSEZ-MOI FINIR ! - j'aurais parié sur toi !

Les élèves réunis autour du stade applaudirent frénétiquement tandis que Maisie sentait ses joues virer au rouge tomate et le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine fusa.

Le match commença.

*.*.*

L'affrontement entre l'équipe de Serdaigle et celle de Poufsouffle durait depuis plus d'une heure sous un soleil éclatant, améliorant ainsi la visibilité des joueurs. Maisie et John volaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, enchaînant les arabesques aériennes et les exploits tandis que les commentaires sulfureux d'Anthéa faisaient réagir les supporters. Le score était de 90 à 60 en faveur de Serdaigle mais les Poufsouffle ne perdaient pas espoir, continuant de se battre avec un acharnement qui enchantait Rhéa Soupelayte, leur capitaine.

Maisie était suspendue dans les airs un peu au-dessus des autres joueurs après avoir dévié un cognard qui fonçait sur Laurie (envoyé par l'un des frères Scamander) lorsque le stade entier retint son souffle : les attrapeuses des deux équipes s'étaient lancées à la poursuite du Vif d'Or.

La Poufsouffle observa Emers et Ingrid s'élever dans le ciel et se diriger à une vitesse impressionnante vers elle. A son grand déplaisir, Emers semblait beaucoup plus proche de la petite balle dorée que ne l'était Ingrid, aussi décida-t-elle de déconcentrer Emers afin de faire gagner du temps à Ingrid Varencour. Elle appela John d'un signe de tête et les deux batteurs armés de leurs battes envoyèrent un cognard sur l'attrapeuse Bleu-bronze sous les huées des élèves de Serdaigle pendant qu'Anthéa s'esclaffait de leur coup qu'elle qualifiait de "brillant". Mais rien n'était encore joué et Emers avait adroitement esquivé l'attaque des deux batteurs.

Maisie se mit en chasse d'un autre cognard et réussit à en dévier un qui arrivait droit sur elle. Elle l'expulsa de toute sa force sur Emers qui le reçut violemment dans l'épaule droite et freina sa course à cause de la douleur. La Préfète esquissa un sourire satisfait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas gravement blessé sa camarade mais maintenant Ingrid avait rattrapé son retard et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du Vif d'Or... Quelques centimètres... Quelques millimètres...

*.*.*

James se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis en même temps que la masse informe des élèves qui s'agitait sur les gradins, souriant joyeusement.

\- POUFSOUFFLE REMPORTE LE MATCH AVEC UN SCORE DE 210 A 90 ! hurla la voix de la commentatrice déchaînée.

\- C'est du jamais vu ! souffla Roxanne à côté de lui, impressionnée.

\- C'est clair, j'ai jamais vu un seul batteur sauver son équipe de cette façon ! rit Fred en applaudissant vivement.

James sourit moqueusement avant de dire à ses amis :

\- Womel devrait se promener avec sa batte plutôt que d'exhiber son insigne de Préfète à deux noises !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, James, le gronda Roxanne en fronçant les sourcils, tu n'es vraiment pas sympa avec cette fille !

\- Et alors ? On s'en fiche, pas vrai ?

Roxanne poussa un soupir exaspéré et Fred leva les yeux au ciel face à son comportement puéril.

Pourtant, sur le chemin du retour James ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'en effet, Womel avait vraiment sauvé son équipe. Et que, par conséquent, elle n'était peut-être pas si dénuée d'intérêt que ça... Surtout que grâce à elle, il allait avoir les poches suffisamment pleines pour pouvoir offrir un cadeau de Noël à Deirdre grâce à son pari...

*.*.*

Fenezy, Anthéa et Wellina se précipitèrent vers Maisie engoncées dans leurs capes épaisses, traînant derrière elles la bannière qu'elles avaient confectionnée et se jetèrent dans ses bras pour la féliciter en ignorant ses balbutiements incompréhensibles et les rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur ses joues.

John eut lui aussi droit à son quota de "bravo !" et de "c'était un beau match" puis les cinq amis se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le Parc du château pour fêter l'évènement avec un Pique-nique enchanté confectionné par les Elfes de Poudlard sous les ordres de Fenezy.

Et Maisie se garda bien de le dire à ses amis mais elle avait adoré cette expérience sur le terrain de Quidditch !

*.*.*

La première semaine de décembre fut radieuse bien que glaciale et placée sous le signe du bonheur pour Maisie. Non seulement elle accumulait les bonnes notes depuis la victoire qu'avait remportée Poufsouffle face à Serdaigle mais en plus Martin Thomas et Edelwin Bones avaient accepté de faire toutes ses rondes de la semaine car elle avait beaucoup de travail avec l'organisation des menus pour le bal de Noël et elle devait aussi prêter main forte pour décorer la Grande Salle qui allait servir l'évènement dans deux semaines.

Maisie sortait d'un cours de métamorphose qu'elle avait partagé avec Wellina (qui avait profité de l'absence de Potter pour lui piquer sa place) et raccompagna son amie jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondor en discutant.

\- Et alors, tes séances avec Potter ? s'enquit Wellie en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

\- On n'a toujours pas repris et crois-moi, ça ne me manque absolument pas. C'est à peine si nous nous adressons la parole lorsque nous nous croisons, il me regarde toujours avec cet insupportable air condescendant mais au moins il ne vient plus me chercher des noises quand il a envie de s'amuser... Quoique avec lui, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre alors je préfère ne pas le jurer sur la tête de Morgane !

\- Roxanne m'a dit qu'il était à l'infirmerie, lui glissa la Gryffondor en souriant.

\- Ah. Tant mieux, le cours de métamorphose était bien plus amusant sans lui !

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il était là-bas ? rit Wellie.

\- Encore l'une de ses disputes avec Rosier qui a mal tourné ? souffla Maisie, exaspérée.

\- Tu as deviné.

\- C'est l'instinct de préfète, répondit Maisie.

Les deux filles pouffèrent puis la petite sorcière abandonna son amie pour rejoindre les Cuisines où l'attendaient Fenezy, John et une horde d'Elfes de Maison qui requéraient sa présence pour des tests gustatifs. Ce qui la ravissait au plus haut point en bonne Poufsouffle qu'elle était !

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les sous-sols du château, Maisie sentit une délicieuse odeur de gâteaux, de citrouille et de cannelle s'échapper des fourneaux et salua gaiement la jolie rouquine au regard argenté qui discutait avec John dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Miss Womel ! fit une petite voix aigüe à son intention. Pouvez-vous vous vêtir de ce tablier afin de procéder à l'évaluation de nos desserts s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr Romy, répondit Maisie en enfilant le tablier impeccable que lui tendait le petit Elfe à la peau marbrée.

Romy les guida tous les trois jusqu'à la table où étaient disposées plusieurs assiettes de mets délicats et les incita à donner leur avis sur ce qui était présenté.

\- Il faut sélectionner quatre entrées, deux plat et deux desserts, dit Fenezy en se frottant le ventre pour faire rire ses amis.

\- J'adore ce job ! s'extasia John, les yeux pétillants.

\- Moi aussi !

Après une heure entière passée à déguster les merveilleux petits plats servis par les Elfes, les trois amis avaient fait leurs choix en se réjouissant d'avance et se décidèrent à sauter le repas car ils avaient l'estomac comblé.

\- La bouffe c'est bien la seule chose qui vaille qu'on vienne à ce bal de Noël, déclara théâtralement John après avoir chaleureusement remercié les Elfes qui rosirent de plaisir en entendant tous leurs compliments.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Maisie en haussant les épaules. Et puis je ne sais même pas danser alors l'idée d'un bal me paraît totalement stupide !

\- Arrêtez de râler, idiots ! Je vais vous donner des leçons de danse, moi ! rit Fenezy en s'emparant de sa baguette magique. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas vous ridiculiser en public le Jour J ?!

\- Si tu leur donnes des cours de danse, je m'incruste ! s'écria Anthéa qui avait déboulé dans le couloir où ils faisaient irruption.

\- Pas de problème, suivez-moi, on va se trouver une salle vide et on va s'entraîner !

Maisie leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Après tout, Fenezy pourrait peut-être l'aider à soigner sa maladresse légendaire ?

D'autant plus qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le bal de Noël et qu'elle avait parié avec Wellina et Anthéa qu'elle était capable de se dégoter un cavalier. Or, qui disait cavalier disait danse. Et elle était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou car pour l'instant elle n'avait ni cavalier ni notion de danse.

Le bal s'annonçait bien !


	15. Chapter 15

**Note d'auteure : Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

 **Je remercie chaleureusement PotterementVotre et Manifestement-Malefoy pour vos reviews qui donnent la patate ! ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 16 ! ^^**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Partenaire particulier cherche partenaire particulière ! (®Indochine)**

Le cours de botanique n'avait jamais paru plus morose à Maisie qui s'efforçait de suivre les explications du professeur Londubat sans s'endormir comme Anthéa qui était avachie sur sa table, couverte de terreau, un sécateur à la main. La tâche que leur avait donné leur professeur était pourtant très simple (il fallait confectionner des couronnes de gui magique qui serviraient à décorer la Grande Salle pour le bal de Noël) mais les deux amies avaient passé une courte nuit, l'une penchée sur son devoir de Métamorphose et l'autre sur sa Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, installées de manière inconfortable à l'infirmerie auprès de Wellina qui avait une gastroentérite. Mrs Pomphresh était tellement débordée par tous les élèves qui débarquaient à l'infirmerie avec un virus quelconque et lié au temps glacial qu'il faisait à l'extérieur qu'elle avait accepté l'aide que lui offraient les deux jeunes filles et les avait laissées au chevet de Wellina une bonne partie de la nuit. Si bien que ni l'une ni l'autre n'était particulièrement ravie de la longue journée de cours qui s'annonçait. La dernière avant les vacances.

Les trois amies avaient prévu d'aller faire des emplettes le week-end pour acheter leurs tenues en vue du bal mais Maisie doutait que Wellina soit suffisamment en forme pour le lendemain même si elle avait repris des couleurs depuis la veille.

Alors que la Préfète s'apprêtait à rejoindre Anthéa dans les bras de Morphée, elle se rendit compte du silence étrange qui régnait dans les serres humides et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué par dessus son tas de gui magique. Le professeur Londubat avait fini par imiter Anthéa et dormait comme un bébé, un filet de bave à la commissure des lèvres. Les élèves rangeaient leur matériel en silence (alors qu'il leur restait environ une heure de cours) et s'éclipsaient après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans l'atelier de travail de leur Professeur.

Maisie soupira, se frotta énergiquement les yeux et se décida à réveiller Anthéa en la secouant gentiment. La Serdaigle grogna mais finit par se lever, baillant avec plus d'application qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? maugréa la Métamorphomage en agitant sa courte chevelure carotte.

\- Je pense que le professeur Londubat ne nous en voudra pas si on rentrait se reposer un peu, répondit Maisie en désignant l'attitude de Londubat avec un sourire.

\- Super, murmura Anthéa. On se voit ce soir, Maisie !

Les deux filles n'avaient plus aucun cours en commun de la journée, Anthéa prit la direction de la Tour de Serdaigle pour se mettre au lit tandis que la Préfète allait se réfugier dans les Cuisines où John l'attendait déjà.

\- T'en as mis du temps, pouffa-t-il.

\- J'ai remarqué que Londubat était endormi après pas mal d'entre nous, répondit Maisie. T'aurais pu nous réveiller, Anth' et moi !

\- Pour qu'elle me crie dessus pendant une heure ?! Hors de question, je tiens à ma santé, merci !

Maisie leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'affaler sur la table en bois et d'accepter avec joie le chocolat chaud que les Elfes lui offraient.

\- Alors, tu as une cavalière pour le bal de Noël ? s'enquit Maisie en esquissant une grimace.

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Non plus, soupira la Poufsouffle.

Le problème était qu'elle avait fait un pari avec Wellina et Anthéa et que si elle le perdait, ses deux amies ne manqueraient certainement pas de le lui rappeler pour le restant de son existence et de lui trouver un gage totalement stupide à accomplir... Et elle n'avait pas envie de perdre. Si sa victoire récente au match de Quidditch lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais se laisser abattre et toujours tenter le maximum.

\- Tu as quelqu'un en vue, au moins ? demanda John en jouant avec les mèches châtaines ondulées de son homologue.

\- Oui.

\- Potter ?

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Maisie, horrifiée. Non ! T'es malade ?!

\- ça va, rit John face à sa réaction. C'était juste une question. Parce que tu m'avais dit une fois qu'il était toujours dans ta tête alors...

\- Je ne pense pas à Potter de cette façon, répliqua Maisie d'une voix assez sèche.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, soupira John.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla Maisie. J'ai été un peu brusque.

\- C'est bon. De toute manière on est tous fatigués et tout, je comprends.

Les deux amis se regardèrent distraitement puis, saisie d'une idée lumineuse, Maisie ouvrit de grands yeux en s'exclamant :

\- J'ai une idée ! Si toi et moi n'arrivons pas à avoir de cavalier avant après-demain, nous irons ensemble au bal.

\- J'avais oublié que le bal était dans trois jours, répondit John en souriant largement. Mais c'est d'accord pour l'arrangement.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence avant d'avaler un plateau de petits gâteaux délicieux et fourrés à la cannelle.

*.*.*

Maisie ne tarda pas à rejoindre Fenezy pour le cours de Potions, les cernes sous ses yeux plus marqués que jamais. Vivement les vacances, se disait-elle en saluant son amie qui n'avait pas l'air plus en point qu'elle. La Serpentard avait elle aussi passé une nuit agitée et s'était réveillée en retard pour son premier cours de Métamorphose, ce qui lui avait valu une retenue pour le soir même et une allure échevelée dont elle semblait se ficher totalement. Maisie et elle plaisantèrent quelques minutes à propos de sa tignasse rousse emmêlée avant de suivre le flot de leurs camarades et de rejoindre leurs places au deuxième rang sous l'œil avisé du Professeur Slughorn.

– Aujourd'hui, mes chers élèves, j'ai décidé de vous faire préparer une potion spéciale pour le temps des fêtes...

Il y eut un hochement de tête général mais aucun Serpentard ou Poufsouffle ne paraissait se préoccuper du contenu du cours prévu par le vieux sorcier. Maisie et Fenezy échangèrent un regard fatigué avant de se concentrer sur la suite.

– Enfin ! s'exclama Slughorn visiblement contrarié, réveillez-vous ! Bon, je pense que cette potion va vous plaire pour la simple raison que votre travail de la journée sera de me préparer un filtre de Repos Éveillé. Quelqu'un peut-il me donner les propriétés de cette décoction ? Oui, Miss Womel ?

– Le filtre de Repos Eveillé permet de se ressourcer en étant éveillé, un fluide contenu dans la potion agit sur la partie de notre cerveau qui gère notre sommeil et donc notre taux de fatigue. Ce filtre nous apporte donc de l'énergie pour une durée limitée.

– Excellent ! Et combien de temps durent les effets ? continua Slughorn en ébouriffant sa moustache d'un air satisfait.

– Les effets durent quatre heures, professeur !répondit John en baillant allègrement à l'autre bout de la classe.

– Parfait, vingt points pour Poufsouffle ! Maintenant, à vous de jouer, la recette se trouve à la page 321 de votre manuel !

La classe entière fut parcourue par un bruit de pages que l'on tournait puis Fenezy et Maisie se penchèrent attentivement sur les caractères imprimés. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient dans leur lecture, leur visage prenait une expression ahurie.

– C'est hyper compliqué ! fit Maisie.

– On va y arriver, répondit Fenezy sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

Apparemment, elles n'étaient pas les seules dans ce cas là, John et son voisin Bennett semblaient s'arracher les cheveux et d'autres groupes discutaient simplement, ignorant leur travail.

*.*.*

Leur chaudron avait manqué d'exploser par trois fois suite à une erreur inattention, Fenezy et Maisie étaient dans un état lamentable, leurs cheveux pendaient négligemment dans leur dos, collés à leur nuque et leurs joues avaient pris une teinte rose vif à cause de la fumée brûlante qui s'échappait de leur potion. Mais elles avaient réussi. Leur préparation bouillonnait maintenant à petit feu et était d'une agréable couleur framboise sans compter qu'elle dégageait un délicieux arôme de framboise.

– Très bien jeunes filles, dit Slughorn en se penchant sur leur chaudron. Cela fera dix points pour Serpentard et dix points pour Poufsouffle. Elle est parfaite ! Maintenant, vous avez gagné une petite surprise...

Il sortit un minuscule flacon doré ressemblant vaguement à une boule de Noël qu'on accrochait sur les branches des sapins et le leur tendit sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves.

– C'est une version testée et approuvée du filtre que vous venez de me préparer. Vous pourrez l'utiliser à loisir pour éviter la fatigue lors du bal de Noël... Une gorgée par personne !

– Merci professeur ! s'extasièrent les deux filles en manquant de lui sauter au cou.

– Il faut toujours récompenser ceux qui le méritent, répondit pensivement le sorcier.

Et elles l'avaient bien mérité, ce filtre de Repos Éveillé...

*.*.*

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fut une véritable épreuve pour Maisie qui peinait à rester leur professeur avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas lui faire remarquer que son sortilège de bouclier était légèrement faible, ce n'était pas le cas de Potter qui ricanait derrière son dos en exécutant un bouclier parfaitement opaque et ce sans le moindre mal.

Maisie fronça les sourcils, agacée, mais n'osa rien dire. Elle savait que si elle tentait quelque chose contre cet imbécile, il le lui ferait payer plus tard et n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir des ennuis à ce stade de fatigue. Et elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Il était gentil, puis méchant, il l'aidait et la poussait dans le vide... La Poufsouffle en était à se demander si le garçon ne souffrait pas d'un trouble de bipolarité.

– Potter ! vociféra leur professeur, puisque vous êtes si doué, aidez votre camarade au lieu d'agir comme un enfant de deux ans !

Ledit Potter grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour la forme avant de se planter devant Maisie, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

– Alors, Womel, on n'arrive pas à exécuter un sort d'une simplicité enfantine !

– Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on venait de te dire ? rétorqua sèchement Maisie en lui faisant les gros yeux, c'est TOI l'enfant !

– On en revient toujours au même point, fit remarquer le Gryffondor d'une voix narquoise, tu ne tiens pas correctement ta baguette. Et parle-moi sur un autre ton.

– Tu es... horripilant ! murmura froidement la Préfète en se tendant lorsque le garçon posa une main sur son épaule.

Il glissa la paume de sa main sur tout le long de son bras, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille. Puis, au moment où il attrapa délicatement sa main, Maisie sentit ses joues rougir et remarqua qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce temps. Gênée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade pour voir s'il avait remarqué son trouble mais celui-ci semblait concentrée sur la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa baguette magique. Il rectifia la position de ses doigts sur le manche avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

– Maintenant tu peux essayer de lancer ton sort.

Maisie hocha la tête en silence et s'exécuta, et à son plus grand étonnement un grand jet grisâtre sortit de sa baguette magique, plus puissant qu'aucun de ses charmes et un magnifique bouclier vint former une bulle autour de James et elle.

Toute la classe applaudit à cet exploit et Maisie afficha un sourire radieux avant de se tourner vers le Gryffondor qui ne l'avait pas lâchée.

*.*.*

Le cerveau de James avait fait un arrêt sur image lorsqu'il croisa les yeux verts de Maisie qui brillaient de contentement. Il déglutit nerveusement, sa main droite toujours posée sur celle de la Préfète, mais ne put détacher son regard du sien. Il sentait des dizaines de paires d'yeux posés sur leur drôle de duo et son cœur s'emballer.

Puis il entendit nettement la voix d'Amanda Martins, son actuelle petite amie et leur bulle se brisa, se désagrégea à leurs pieds.

Il recula d'un pas et lança d'une voix glaciale :

– Tu n'es pas si nulle que ça, Womel. Mais tu n'es pas non plus exceptionnelle.

Et il afficha un sourire goguenard avant de prendre la main qu'Amanda lui tendait.

*.*.*

Maisie eut un mouvement de recul et un haut-le-cœur imperceptible. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et une vague de tristesse se déverser en elle, la faisant se ratatiner sur elle-même.

Pendant un bref instant, elle avait cru que la rancœur et la haine pouvaient disparaître. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait pensé qu'être dans les bras de James Sirius Potter n'était pas si horrible que ça, que c'était même... agréable.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'était sentie puissante et heureuse, sereine et confiante.

Juste avant ces quelques mots blessants qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure devant ses camarades.

Juste avant le coup fatal qu'il lui avait porté.

Comme à son habitude, James Potter lui avait tout donné pour tout lui reprendre ensuite...

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Maisie détesta quelqu'un jusqu'à désirer pour lui une cruelle mort.

Plus jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

*.*.*

Fred sentit la fureur s'emparer de tout son être lorsque James accepta la main tendue de cette dinde de Martins avant d'envoyer des paroles blessantes à Maisiliana Womel. Il avait vu le regard pétillant que la Poufsouffle avait échangé avec son cousin. Il avait presque senti son cœur s'emballer lorsque James s'était approché d'elle.

Il avait senti que Womel et James avaient été profondément liés pendant cet instant étrange où le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Mais James avait tout gâché et ça aussi, il l'avait vu dans les prunelles de la jeune fille.

Son meilleur ami avait loupé sa chance et Fred avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour ne pas avoir été capable de faire face à Womel pour une fois.

Il se précipita vers la jeune Préfète en courant pendant que les élèves retournaient à leurs occupations et Finch-Fletchey et lui s'assirent à ses côtés en silence puis elle leur prit la main.

– Il gâche toujours tout, murmura Fred.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

*.*.*

La bibliothèque était plus calme que jamais lorsque Maisie y rejoignit Anthéa, attablée dans un coin reculé de la pièce où Mrs Pince n'allait jamais fourrer son nez. La Serdaigle accueillit son arrivée mi-inquiète mi-ravie et se mit à lui parler à toute vitesse si bien que la Préfète dut redoubler d'effort pour se concentrer et comprendre ce que lui disait la métamorphomage.

– Calme-toi, Anth', rit Maisie en roulant des yeux, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

– Je te dis, reprit la Serdaigle en riant, que Wellina a reçut une invitation surprise pour aller au bal !

– Non ?! S'exclama Maisie, très contente pour son amie. De qui ?

– Je ne sais pas, elle refuse de me le dire, soupira Anthéa. Je l'ai pourtant travaillée pendant une heure en faisant croire à Pomphresh que je l'aidais à rattraper ses devoirs !

– On dirait que ton charme de persuasion a cessé de faire effet, se moqua gentiment Maisie.

– En attendant, toi tu n'as toujours pas de partenaire pour le Bal de Noël, répliqua Anthéa en riant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? se vexa faussement Maisie.

Anthéa eut un haussement de sourcil qui les fit rire toutes les deux.

– Au fait, reprit la Serdaigle d'un ton plus sérieux, John m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Potter, est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me fiche complètement de ce que Potter pense de moi ou me dit. A partir de maintenant, je ne lui trouve plus d'excuses et s'il m'embête, je me sers de mon rôle de Préfète pour qu'il me laisse en paix.

Anthéa eut un sourire affectueux et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

– Je suis fière de toi, Maisie, tu es petit à petit en train de t'affirmer. Bravo !

Maisie lui rendit son sourire mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui restait encore bien du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir exprimer son avis sans prêter attention aux regards d'autres personnes... Mais chaque chose en son temps ! Il fallait déjà qu'elle parle à Martin Thomas avec lequel elle envisageait d'aller au Bal de Noël.

*.*.*

Fenezy Rockensol était à quelques mètres de lui seulement. Elle était occupée à ranger ses volumineux manuels dans son sac de cours, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées si bien qu'elle ne le remarqua pas arriver. Il la fit sursauter et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

– Weasley, le salua-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

– Fenezy Rockensol, répondit Fred en lui lançant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques instants, Fred passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux roux et rougit avant de se pencher vers la Serpentard avec un air de conspirateur.

– Heu... Tu as deux minutes ? j'aimerais te poser une question.

– Tu viens de le faire mais ça ne me gêne pas si tu m'en poses une autre, rit Fenezy.

– Super, murmura Fred, les yeux brillants. Est-ce que... ça te dirait de m'accompagner au Bal de Noël ?

– Oui, souffla-t-elle d'un air ravi. Je suis même étonnée que tu t'y sois pris si tard, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Pour toute réponse, Fred posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et l'embrassa timidement avant de lui sourire.

*.*.*

Roxanne resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle et enfila un bonnet en laine jaune moutarde que Deirdre lui avait offert pour son anniversaire l'année précédente avant de se rendre dans le Parc de Poudlard où elle avait rendez-vous avec son amoureuse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du Lac, elle reconnut la silhouette de la Sedaigle aux yeux violets qui faisait battre son cœur et courut vers elle en riant.

– Deirdre ! s'exclama Roxanne pour la prévenir de son arrivée.

– Salut Rox' ! répondit la cadette des Londubat en la rejoignant.

Elles échangèrent une étreinte amicale – les élèves semblaient tous s'être donné rendez-vous dans le Parc et elles n'avaient pas envie d'essuyer des remarques avant le jour J – et allèrent se poser dans l'herbe haute, discutant vivement.

\- Bon, cette fois-ci nous devons parler sérieusement ! dit Roxanne en s'étalant allégrement, enroulée dans sa cape molletonnée.

\- Rox', nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet plusieurs fois auparavant...

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare, Deirdre ! Le bal de Noël est samedi soir et nous sommes vendredi soir !

\- Ecoute, on ne peut pas "répéter" pour ce genre de chose. On va au bal ensemble, et si les gens nous posent des questions on y répond gentiment. Et on vit notre vie comme un couple "normal" sans se soucier du regard des autres. Tu comprends ?

Roxanne acquiesça à contrecœur et les deux filles s'absorbèrent dans un silence éreinté. La dernière journée de cours avait été rude. Puis Deirdre dut repartir après avoir échangé un sourire avec sa compagne, ses pieds la guidant à la bibliothèque.

*.*.*

James errait seul dans les couloirs, le ventre noué par l'appréhension. Il s'était décidé à se jeter à l'eau. Il allait enfin avouer ses sentiments à Deirdre Londubat qui hantait ses rêves depuis des années et, par la même occasion, lui proposer de l'accompagner au bal. Ou dans l'ordre inverse.

Il avait réussi à semer Fred sans trop de difficultés - il avait l'étrange impression que son meilleur ami lui en voulait - et Roxanne s'était volatilisée dans la nature sitôt les cours finis.

Il avait donc le champ libre, et, connaissant Deirdre depuis sa plus tendre enfance, s'était mis en quête de la jeune fille dans les rayonnages anciens et poussiéreux de Poudlard où il était sûr de la trouver plongée dans un livre plus grand qu'elle, sa natte brune pendant négligemment dans son dos. Natte qu'il s'amuserait à défaire quand elle aurait accepté son invitation.

James tourna à l'angle du couloir et entra dans l'antre de Mrs Pince en essayant de paraître aussi détendu qu'à son habitude. Voilà pourquoi il se refusait à exprimer librement ses sentiments et ses émotions : le stress l'envahissait et il avait peur de faire un pas de travers. Or, James Sirius Potter ne faisait JAMAIS un seul pas de travers.

\- Monsieur Potter ! le salua sèchement la vieille bibliothécaire, vous avez trois livres en retard ! Je compte sur vous pour me les ramener demain !

\- Promis, Mrs Pince.

Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il en avait fait mais si cette vieille chouette le laissait tranquille, il s'en porterait bien.

James se dirigea machinalement vers les premières étagères dédiées aux Sortilèges Informulés qui étaient au programme de Sixième Année. Lui maîtrisait déjà parfaitement les Informulés grâce à son Oncle Ron et sa Tante Hermione qui lui avaient concocté un entraînement pendant les vacances d'été. Il se doutait que Deirdre voulait - encore ! - prendre de l'avance sur son programme.

Il la trouva penchée sur un grimoire qui paraissait tout droit sorti de l'antre médiévale de Merlin, ses iris violets parcourant les pattes de mouches avec intérêt.

\- Deirdre ! la salua James avec emphase. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oh ! Tu m'as surprise, James Potter, rit la jeune fille en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je vais très bien et toi ?

\- Je me porte comme un charme, ricana James, cette expression lui rappelant sa Grand-Mère Molly qui l'employait souvent malgré ses moqueries.

\- Alors, tu es prêt pour le bal de Noël ? s'enquit gentiment la Serdaigle.

\- Oui... Heu... d'ailleurs, c'est à propos du Bal que je voulais te voir, répondit James en rougissant imperceptiblement.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Deirdre en refermant son livre dans un "clap" sonore. Dis-moi tout.

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien être ma cavalière, grommela James.

\- Pardon ? fit Deirdre en fronçant les sourcils, désarçonnée.

\- Toi. Et moi. Heu... Pour danser demain ?

\- Ah... heu...

James sut immédiatement que c'était mal parti pour lui. La gorge serrée il battit en retraite avec un sourire faux et déclara :

\- C'est pas grave. Je comprends.

\- James ! attend ! s'exclama Deirdre, affichant une expression attristée, je suis vraiment désolée...

\- Laisse tomber Deirdre, souffla le Gryffondor. Je vais bien. Je vais juste y aller, Ok ?

\- Ok...

James prit son courage à deux mains pour ne pas s'enfuir purement et simplement de Poudlard, les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide. Et seul. Et honteux.

\- N'oubliez pas vos retours, Monsieur Potter ! lui hurla Mrs Pince lorsqu'il sortit de la bibliothèque.

Mais James n'entendit rien, déjà loin dans les couloirs du château. Il déboucha à vive allure sur le Quatrième étage et tomba sur Womel en pleine conversation avec ce crétin de Martin Thomas, le préfet de Sixième Année de Poufsouffle qui jouait aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Womel avait les joues rouges écrevisse et se tortillait maladroitement, affichant une gêne intense.

Pris d'un soudain élan, James décida avec un sourire mauvais qu'il allait lui gâcher toutes ses chances, à cette pauvre fille.

*.*.*

Maisie avait croisé Martin Thomas sur le chemin de la Grande Salle et avait rassemblé les miettes de hardiesse qui restaient en elle après cette journée mouvementée pour lui demander de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël.

\- Avec plaisir, Maisie Womel ! décréta le garçon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Super ! s'exclama Maisie, les yeux brillants de contentement.

\- J'ai hâte de te faire valser demain, alors ! Surtout que c'est Noël !

\- Oui ! Tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances ?

\- Non, je suis obligé de rentrer chez moi car ma famille me demande, rit le jeune homme. Mais je t'enverrai des lettres si tu veux ?

Maisie rougit et s'apprêtait à accepter son invitation à discuter de façon épistolaire lorsque la dernière personne au monde qu'elle souhaitait voir lui rentra brusquement dedans, la faisant tomber par terre et se cogner la tête sur le sol.

\- Ah. C'est toi, Womel, fit Potter en faisant mine de s'épousseter alors que la jeune fille peinait à se relever.

\- Potter, laisse-la tranquille, fit Thomas en le fusillant du regard.

\- Bonjour Thomas, se contenta de répondre James d'une voix moqueuse.

Maisie se releva et se posta face à Potter, furieuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans une colère aussi noire, sauf peut-être au moment où son Epouvantard était apparu lors de l'un de leurs entraînements. Le Gryffondor recula d'un pas, légèrement mal à l'aise, sans perdre pour autant une expression narquoise et son petit sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Potter ? murmura-t-elle froidement.

\- Je n'entends rien quand tu parles, c'est exaspérant ! se moqua le garçon.

Maisie était à bout de patience. Elle en avait assez de ce crétin aux grands airs qui semblait persuadé qu'il était le maître de l'univers ! Assez de se faire marcher sur les pieds sans mot dire, de se faire pousser "malencontreusement" dans les couloirs, d'essuyer des remarques désagréables à tout bout de champ. Assez que ses émotions imitent les montagnes russes à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de James Sirius Potter. Alors elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa résolument sur le torse du Gryffondor qui continuait de rire. Et d'un geste bref, elle lui lança un sort qui le projeta à son tour sur le sol dans une détonation retentissante.

Puis elle s'évanouit, vidée de toute son énergie.

*.*.*

La porte claqua brutalement, faisant sursauter Maisie et James, installés dans le bureau de leur professeur de Métamorphose. Grace Ollivander se tourna vers eux, le regard noir et les mains sur les hanches, contourna son bureau et s'assit en face d'eux dans un silence pesant.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Pourquoi ai-je retrouvé Miss Womel étalée dans le couloir à bout de force après avoir entendu une explosion ? Alors que vous êtes censés passer des moments ensemble en tant que personnes civilisées ? J'espère que vos séances d'entraînements ne se passent pas comme ça, jeunes gens ! j'attends des résultats après les vacances, moi.

James tourna la tête vers Maisie en quête de soutien mais celle-ci le regarda d'un air hautain avant de déclarer d'une voix sifflante :

\- Vous n'avez qu'à poser la question à Potter, professeur... Je suis sûre qu'il se fera une joie de vous expliquer pourquoi il me déteste tant ! Et ce qu'il advient de nos séances...

Sur ces derniers mots plein de haine, Maisie quitta la pièce en chancelant.

\- Très bien murmura Grace Ollivander. A nous, Potter...

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre : Merci d'avoir lu ^^ et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note d'auteure : Bonjour, bonjour, je suis désolée pour mon temps de "réaction", ce mois de novembre est un pur délire O_0 je suis surchargée de travail et crevée... Je remercie beaucoup Gilgalad-Swiftblade, Manifestement-Malefoy et PotterementVotre pour vos adorables reviews *.* j'y réponds ce week-end mais sachez que je les ai lues et appréciées (même plus, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser vos avis !).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore désolée pour le retard ;)**

 **Roxane-James :)**

 **PS : Merci aux 16 personnes qui ont mis cette fanfic' dans leurs favoris *.***

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Sortie à Pré-au-Lard et premiers pas sur la piste de danse**

Maisie fut violemment secouée par une Wellina en pleine forme qui semblait n'avoir jamais été malade. Ses cheveux frisés avaient doublé de volume et ses yeux pétillaient de malice, visiblement la nuit avait été bénéfique à sa santé. Anthéa et la Poufsouffle faisaient pâle figure à côté d'elle, la première avait les yeux gonflés par la fatigue et était de très mauvaise humeur et la seconde avait la bouche pâteuse et la désagréable impression de s'être endormie avec un goût de terre dans la bouche qui persistait au réveil. Sans compter les mauvais rêves qui avaient peuplé son sommeil sans pitié, entre James Potter qui la mettait au sol et Martin Thomas qui décidait de l'abandonner sur la piste de danse...

Toujours était-il que les trois amies rejoignirent les Cuisines de Poudlard en riant et en plaisantant car les vacances étaient enfin là après de longs mois à travailler. Elles y retrouvèrent John et Fenezy qui avaient l'air contents de voir les vacances arriver eux aussi.

Pendant qu'un royal petit-déjeuner était servi par les Elfes de Poudlard, Maisie trouva le moyen d'isoler John pour discuter avec lui à propos du Bal et de leurs cavaliers respectifs.

\- Alors ? Tu as une compagne pour le Bal ? s'enquit la Préfète en regardant Anthéa du coin de l'œil.

\- Oui, Rhéa a bien voulu m'accorder sa main pour la soirée, répondit John en souriant maladroitement. Et toi ?

\- Martin Thomas a accepté mon invitation ! se réjouit Maisie néanmoins déçue qu'Anthéa n'aille pas au Bal avec John.

\- C'est super, je suis content pour toi, fit John en l'enlaçant amicalement.

Maisie lui rendit son étreinte avec un grand sourire, touchée par la gentillesse de son amie. A la veille de Noël, elle se sentait sereine et tout simplement heureuse d'être avec ses amis. Et elle espérait pouvoir tirer les vers du nez à Wellina pendant leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard sur son mystérieux partenaire.

*.*.*

Fred, Roxanne et James étaient installés dans les canapés qui faisaient face à la cheminée où un feu était allumé, discutant avant leur départ pour Pré-au-Lard. Roxanne ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son cousin était plus silencieux que d'accoutumée et que Fred se montrait légèrement distant avec lui. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se disputer, pensait-elle, le vingt-quatre décembre était enfin arrivé et le Bal de Noël était sur toutes les lèvres. Chaque élève attendait impatiemment cette soirée qui promettait d'être inoubliable, et elle plus que tout autre ! Elle avait envie d'enfin en finir avec les cachotteries et de s'exposer en public avec Deirdre sans être obligée d'être sur ses gardes. Tout se passerait bien. Après tout, Deirdre était une vieille amie de la famille. Hannah, Neville, Alice et elle venaient souvent au Terrier pour les fêtes. Et tout le monde l'adorait, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Roxanne songeait aussi au trente et un décembre qui les attendait. James était né le premier janvier et elle comptait organiser une petite soirée surprise à Poudlard avant de rejoindre sa famille chez les Weasley. Et cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était l'occasion de lui trouver un cadeau en plus de sa liste de courses de Noël.

\- Alors ? fit Fred en faisant craquer ses doigts avec un soupir de satisfaction, vous avez trouvé un partenaire pour le Bal ?

\- Oui, répondit laconiquement Roxanne, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Moi aussi, murmura James. Après m'être fait sermonné par Ollivander j'ai croisé Amanda Martins et elle a prit les choses en main...

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans le bureau de la prof de métamorphose.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Rox', j'étais de mauvaise humeur, Womel était sur mon chemin et on s'est bagarrés... C'est tout ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un chaudron !

\- Mais pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on te parle de Mailisiana Womel ou de la prof de métamorphose tu es aussi... évasif ?! demanda Roxanne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'aime pas en parler, la coupa froidement James. Et tu le sais.

\- Cela m'étonne quand même de la part de Womel, approuva Fred, elle ne t'attaquerait jamais comme ça !

\- Ok, je l'ai peut-être un tout petit peu agacée, lâcha James, exaspéré.

\- James, reprit sèchement Roxanne, est-ce que tu as été méchant avec cette fille ?

\- Mais non ! J'ai juste... Je voulais... Merde ! Elle était là, avec ce crétin de Thomas, elle paraissait... heureuse. Et je... Putain, je me suis emporté, c'est tout !

James se leva d'un bond sous les regards étonnés de ses meilleurs amis et commença à faire les cent pas dans la Salle Commune déserte.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, dit Roxanne d'une voix hésitante, tu l'as attaquée parce qu'elle était contente d'être avec Thomas ?

\- PAS DU TOUT ! cria le Gryffondor, pas du tout... Ecoutez, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'a pris et... Je... je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- On a jamais dit que tu étais jaloux, glissa moqueusement Fred en haussant les sourcils.

James eut un rictus désabusé avant de fusiller son cousin du regard et d'attraper sa cape.

\- Vous venez ? dit-il alors que les élèves arrivaient peu à peu, j'ai envie d'aller dehors. Pré-au-Lard nous attend.

Et il sortit par le trou du Portrait en courant presque tandis que Fred et Roxanne échangeaient un sourire narquois.

*.*.*

Maisie sentait son nez virer au rose bonbon à cause du froid qui régnait à l'extérieur mais n'en était pas moins ravie de partager un si bon moment avec toute la petite troupe. Bennet, le meilleur ami de Fenezy et de John les avait même rejoint et ils discutaient ensemble en avançant jusqu'au village sorcier. Fenezy les faisait rire aux éclats en citant des passages de son "Journal des Rêves", John surenchérissait et au final tous éclataient de rire et la petite Poufsouffle commençait à sentir des crampes dans son estomac !

Ils arrivèrent dans Pré-au-Lard même et se séparèrent, Fenezy et Maisie prirent la direction de Sribenpenne car elles devaient renflouer leurs stocks de parchemins, d'encre et de plumes tandis que les autres se rendaient chez Honneydukes où elles les rejoindraient par la suite.

Maisie en profita pour faire quelques courses de Noël, achetant un magnifique carnet bleu azur pour Anthéa ainsi qu'une plume de Paon Blanc pour Bennet qui avait mentionné son admiration pour ces animaux.

\- On va chez Honneydukes ? fit Fenezy une fois qu'elles eurent réglé leurs achats.

\- Oui.

Les deux amies ressortirent enroulées dans leurs capes, leurs bonnets en laine enfoncés sur leurs têtes et leurs écharpes remontées jusqu'au menton. Elles se rendirent donc dans la confiserie en parlant de Quidditch et refirent leurs stocks pour les jours à venir. Maisie acheta un plein paquet de patacitrouilles, quelques souris en sucre, des chocogrenouilles et des sucettes volantes après avoir goûté avec Anthéa aux nouveaux goûts des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue qu'elle trouva tout aussi répugnants que les originaux.

Puis Anthéa, Wellina et Maisie prirent la direction des boutiques de robes, n'ayant toujours rien à mettre pour la soirée après avoir donné rendez-vous aux autres aux Trois Balais un peu plus tard.

Elles entrèrent dans une boutique exigüe où l'on proposait diverses tenues très bariolées qui plurent beaucoup à Anthéa. La jeune fille se rua dans les cabines d'essayage pendant que Wellina et Maisie observaient les étalages colorés et essayaient des chapeaux plus loufoques les uns que les autres en se cachant de la vendeuse qui arborait une mine réprobatrice. Quelques minutes plus tard, Anthéa ressortit de sa cabine vêtue d'une robe rouge framboise resserrée à la taille et les cheveux maintenant coiffés en longues tresses multicolores qui pendaient sur sa poitrine. Elle était aussi ravissante qu'exubérante et son choix fut très vite fait. Anthéa agrémenta sa tenue de soirée d'une rose de la même couleur que sa robe à piquer dans ses cheveux qui était magiquement ensorcelée pour paraître gelée.

Un peu plus tard, Wellina et Maisie rentrèrent dans une friperie magique oubliée du coin de la rue et regardèrent les présentoirs avec les yeux brillants. Maisie dénicha rapidement une petite merveille, une robe des années 20-30 moldues couleur grise givrée dont le jupon fluide terminait sa course juste au-dessus de ses genoux, sa taille fine était marquée par un délicat ruban gris foncé et le bustier était incrusté de perles ivoires qui formaient un motif géométrique la mettant en valeur. Wellina, quant à elle, avait choisi une robe noire toute simple qui était agrémentée d'une rangée de strass au niveau du décolleté et qui s'arrêtait un peu en dessous des genoux dans un nuage de mousseline.

Les filles ayant réglé leurs achats, elles se dirigèrent gaiement vers les Trois Balais en discutant des derniers potins (Anthéa n'hésitant pas à taquiner Maisie sur son dernier match de Quidditch car elle s'attribuait tout le mérite de sa gloire, persuadée que c'était grâce à elle si la petite Poufsouffle était montée sur un balai pour faire preuve d'un minimum d'assurance. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux mais que Maisie refusait d'admettre à voix haute, sachant que son amie ne la lâcherait pas de la soirée si elle l'avouait.) et Maisie tenta de faire parler Wellina au sujet de son mystérieux cavalier pour la soirée qui s'annonçait.

\- Allez, dis-nous qui c'est insista Maisie en chatouillant la Gryffondor.

\- Non, non, rit Wellina en se tortillant, vous saurez ce soir !

\- Le suspens est intenable, fit Anthéa de sa voix de présentatrice, je propose un jeu de devinettes pour tenter de grappiller des indices... La terrible Miss Devon pliera-t-elle face à la finesse de nos questions ?

\- Je doute que ton interrogatoire soit très fin, Anth', ricana Wellina. Mais pourquoi pas ! Sachez cependant que vous n'aurez ni le prénom et le nom de famille de mon compagnon... Et que j'ai un droit de Veto si les questions me paraissent trop osées !

\- Conditions acceptées ! dit Anthéa en souriant. Et c'est moi qui commence ! Est-ce qu'il a des poils aux fesses ?!

Les trois amies partirent dans un fou rire phénoménal, se tenant par les côtes pour s'empêcher de tomber sur le sol gelé et les questions se succédèrent encore et encore, à un rythme effréné.

\- On le connait ?

\- Oui, mais pas personnellement.

\- Il est dans notre promotion ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est chez les Poufsouffle ? demanda Anthéa en s'efforçant de masquer la jalousie qui pointait sur son visage.

\- Non.

\- Chez Gryffondor ?! s'exclama Maisie.

\- Non plus...

\- Bon alors chez les Serdaigle ?

\- Non.

\- UN SERPENTARD ?! ricana Anthéa.

\- Oui.

\- Tu le connais bien ?

\- On se connait vite fait, nous avons eu des cours en commun cette année. Nous nous sommes rapprochés grâce à un exposé à faire en commun.

\- Et il t'a proposé de venir au bal de Noël avec lui ? fit Maisie, abasourdie.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus très proche de Thomas et tu vas au bal avec lui, souffla moqueusement Anthéa en haussant les sourcils d'un air provocateur.

\- Tu vas à la soirée en compagnie de Martin Thomas ?! s'écria Wellina, visiblement surprise.

\- Merci Anth', soupira la Préfète, c'était censé être gardé secret jusqu'à ce soir... Et puis ce n'est pas la même chose ! répondit Maisie en rougissant brusquement. Martin et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble cette année, nous sommes dans la même équipe de Quidditch et nous sommes Préfets !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te déranger que je fréquente un Serpentard, fit froidement remarquer Wellina en rajustant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez d'un geste agacé.

Maisie éclata de rire avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

\- Mais non ! Je me fiche complètement de sa maison, Wellie ! Ce dont je m'inquiète en revanche, c'est de savoir que tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur alors que c'est Noël !

\- Tiens, on a échangé les rôles, maintenant ? pouffa Wellina en rendant son accolade à son amie. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui suis là pour te protéger, petite Maisie !

\- Mais notre "petite Maisie" a, semble-t-il, pris confiance en elle depuis le début de l'année, affirma Anthéa en se joignant à leur étreinte affective.

Le jeune Poufsouffle balbutia quelques mots dénués de sens, les joues rosies par le froid et la gêne mais aussi par la reconnaissance : ses deux amies semblaient très fières d'elle et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur elles, quoi qu'il advienne.

*.*.*

James fit tinter joyeusement l'or amassé grâce à son pari gagné lors du précédent match de Quidditch dans sa bourse en cuir de dragon et se dirigea en solitaire chez Wizardy Craft, une boutique de gadgets sorciers, pendant que Roxanne et Fred rejoignaient des camarades de Gryffondor avec lesquels ils s'entendaient bien.

James repensa sombrement à sa première pensée lorsqu'il avait récupéré ses gallions flambant neufs : il voulait offrir un cadeau à Deirdre Londubat pour Noël. Mais la jeune fille avait refusé sa proposition de l'accompagner au bal la veille et James avait l'impression que son monde entier était bousculé. Il était d'humeur maussade, presque assassine (ce qui était un comble pour un vingt-quatre décembre !) et sa conversation avec Ollivander ne l'avait pas rendu plus agréable, bien au contraire... Sans compter Fred et Roxanne qui cherchaient sans cesse à lui faire cracher le morceau depuis la veille où il était rentré dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor la tête basse et les lèvres pincées. Et le regard appuyé que lui avait lancé Wellina Devon tout juste sortie de l'infirmerie quand il était passé devant elle pour monter se coucher n'avait pas arrangé les choses : la sorcière lui rappelait Maisie Womel. Maisie Womel et ses yeux emplis d'une rage à son encontre contenue pendant bien trop longtemps, Maisie Womel qui l'avait planté comme un idiot dans le bureau de leur professeur de Métamorphose qui cherchait à leur tirer les vers du nez. Maisie Womel, enfin, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir sortir de sa tête et dont les yeux verts hantaient ses rêves.

Il la détestait et, en même temps, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction quand, enfin, elle avait réagi à toutes ses piques, ses attaques et ses mots durs. Oui, il l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Et il en était presque fier car c'était face à lui qu'elle s'était montrée pour la première fois en colère, les yeux brûlant de haine et la bouche tordue par une grimace de dégoût. Presque. Parce qu'il lui semblait aussi que la rage de la jeune fille avait déclenché quelque chose en lui qui semblait vouloir hurler, s'excuser, la protéger.

Mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Et, arrogant comme il l'était, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il était encore capable de demander pardon. Lui en voudrait-elle longtemps ?

James secoua la tête pour se forcer à penser à quelque chose de plus agréable qui lui changerait les idées. A Amanda Martins par exemple. Non... Aux cadeaux que réclamaient sa petite-sœur Lily (un nouveau balai suréquipé) ou son frère (un jeu d'échecs version sorciers) à leurs parents ?

Le Gryffondor poussa la porte de la nouvelle boutique, entra en grelottant et chercha sur les étagères ordonnées des idées de présents. Il finit par prendre un coffret "spécial Quidditch" qui contenait un manuel sur le sport préféré des sorciers, une brosse pour astiquer son balai, une figurine animée à l'effigie de l'attrapeur de l'équipe - que les enfants avaient déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer grâce à leur mère qui était une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle et s'était reconvertie dans le journalisme sportif après la naissance de la petite cadette - des photos de l'équipe d'Angleterre inédites et des gants solides pour sa sœur ainsi qu'un paquet de cartes explosives et un nouveau set de bavboules pour Albus qui en réclamait un depuis des années.

Un coffret en bois de rose attira également son attention. Il l'ouvrit, intrigué, et découvrit à l'intérieur un pendentif en forme de cygne qu'il savait être le patronus de Deirdre. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et déglutit pour évacuer cette inconfortable sensation puis tendit les mains vers l'objet qui changea de forme à son contact, prenant immédiatement l'apparence d'un jaguar puissant en argent, son propre patronus.

\- C'est un très bel objet, fit le vieux vendeur.

James sursauta violemment et se cogna à l'étagère la plus proche sous les yeux rieurs du sorcier.

\- Il est magique ? demanda-t-il enfin en massant son crâne douloureux.

\- D'une certaine manière, répondit l'homme d'une voix mystérieuse. Tout dépend à qui vous l'offrez.

Le Gryffondor afficha une expression perplexe mais les explications ne vinrent pas, l'autre se contentant de le dévisager avec un vif intérêt, le regard pensif. Le vieillard avait la peau noire et de magnifiques yeux mordorés et était vêtu d'une large robe de sorcier bleue et orange qui semblait projeter des rayons lumineux sur son passage.

\- Vous devriez le prendre, lâcha-t-il finalement en lui mettant la boîte entre les mains. Je vous l'offre.

\- Merci, bégaya James, mais je vous assure j'ai assez d'argent pour vous le payer...

\- Non, c'est un cadeau, le coupa le mage en souriant. Il peut _la_ faire changer d'avis sur la question...

Sur ces dernières paroles énigmatiques, James se retrouva à la porte, ses paquets emballés dans les bras et cette mystérieuse boîte coincée dans l'une des poches de sa cape épaisse. Qui était cette mystérieuse personne à qui il pourrait offrir le collier pour "la" faire changer d'avis ? Et sur quel sujet ?

Il repensa soudainement à Deirdre, à son "je suis désolée, James" et à son regard flou de la veille. Il repensa à sa proposition dérisoire, au refus qu'il avait essuyé et à son cœur broyé dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est pour Deirdre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Oui, il était décidé, il offrirait ce magnifique collier à Deirdre et cela la ferait changer d'avis, peut-être même qu'elle accepterait de délaisser son cavalier pour lui et finirait dans ses bras puis dans ses draps... Ils seraient heureux, alors. Parfaitement heureux...

*.*.*

Maisie décida de faire un détour avant de rentrer aux Trois Balais avec ses amies. Elle voulait acheter ses derniers cadeaux de Noël, il lui manquait encore des présents pour Fenezy et Wellina et elle désirait faire un petit tour à la Poste Sorcière afin d'envoyer une carte de vœux à ses parents pour les fêtes.

Lorsque la jeune fille eut finit ses emplettes, elle coupa au travers du village sur la place publique quasiment déserte. En fait, Maisie distinguait vaguement deux étudiants s'esclaffer et s'apprêtait à continuer tranquillement son chemin lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'éclats de rires mais de cris hargneux qui résonnaient. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le duo en fronçant les sourcils, tenant fermement sa baguette magique.

La Préfète eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Potter tordu par un rictus sardonique avant que Verney Rosier ne lui enfonce son poing dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux. Maisie en eut le souffle coupé, tant elle était indignée : elle en avait assez de reprendre ces deux imbéciles à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient comme des sauvageons dans les couloirs ! Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! En plus, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de voler au secours de Potter après ce qu'il lui avait fait... Elle se décida cependant à agir.

\- ROSIER ! POTTER ! vociféra-t-elle les yeux brûlants de rage. Arrêtez de vous battre ou je jure que je vous fait exclure définitivement !

L'effet de surprise joua grandement sur son autorité ce soir-là. Les deux garçons se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers elle, l'air hagard et elle se précipita vers eux en les fusillant du regard.

\- VOUS N'EN AVEZ DONC JAMAIS ASSEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ?! cria-t-elle, courroucée, JE SUIS FATIGUEE DE DEVOIR VOUS REPRENDRE A CHAQUE FOIS QUE VOUS FAITES UNE IDIOTIE !

\- Calme-toi, Womel, tenta Potter d'une voix faible, nous...

\- Vous quoi, Potter ?! le coupa-t-elle en plantant férocement son regard vert dans ses yeux. Vous n'avez aucune excuse. Aucune. Puis-je savoir à propos de quoi vous vous disputiez cette fois encore ?

\- Potter m'a agressé parce que je vais au bal avec Devon, répondit Rosier en se massant la nuque.

Maisie ouvrit de grands yeux, hébétée par la nouvelle subite. Elle se garda bien de le dire à voix haute mais elle ne voyait pas ce que sa meilleure amie trouvait à ce cher Rosier. Il n'était certes pas moche (grand, blond, yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable et mâchoire carrée) mais il était... insupportable. Au moins, elle savait avec qui Wellina allait au bal.

\- Attendez... J'ai bien compris ? Potter ? reprit Maisie d'une voix légèrement moins assurée.

\- Ta "meilleure amie" va être sa cavalière, Womel, fit James en grinçant des dents. Un SERPENTARD, non mais tu te rends compte ?!

\- Et alors ?! s'exclamèrent Maisie et Verney en même temps.

\- Ton frère est en couple avec un Serpentard, souligna Maisie. Et tu n'as rien dit.

\- Parce qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius !

\- Ne cherche pas d'excuses, Potter, s'énerva Rosier. Le problème n'est pas ma maison et nous le savons tous. Le problème est le fait que JE SOIS HEUREUX alors que TOI, tu n'as même pas de cavalière pour aller au bal ce soir !

\- Ah oui ? s'insurgea James en menaçant Rosier de son poing, tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Rosier ?! Parce qu'Amanda Martins n'est pas qu'un vulgaire bout de viande !

\- Et pourtant c'est comme ça que tu la traites ! s'égosilla Verney à deux doigts de se jeter sur le Gryffondor.

\- SILENCE ! hurla Maisie. Merlin, vous me donnez la migraine tous les deux. Et vos disputes sont incroyablement insipides... Rosier, si tu veux que Wellina ne te considère pas comme un sale con, je te conseille de t'en aller sans faire attention aux remarques de Potter.

\- Ah ! s'exclama James avec un air ravi.

\- Quant à toi, Potter, reprit Maisie en se tournant vers le garçon en affichant une expression mécontente qui fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire vainqueur de son visage, je te conseille de décamper rapidement ou je ne vais pas hésiter à te dénoncer à la Directrice.

Ses menaces proférées la tête haute, Maisie les abandonna à leurs réflexions avec une grimace irritée.

*.*.*

John se pencha vers Maisie et lui pressa amicalement la main tandis que Fenezy déposait délicatement devant elle une pleine chope de bièrraubeurre qui débordait presque avec un sourire.

\- Ça va te remonter le moral, décréta-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Merci, Fenezy. Où sont parties Anth' et Wellie déjà ?

\- Oh, elles sont rentrées au château pour commencer à se préparer, d'ailleurs on ne devrait pas tarder nous non plus.

\- Tu as raison, je finis ma bièrraubeurre et on y va.

Les trois amis firent le chemin du retour ensemble, et Maisie fit passer incognito son amie dans son dortoir après qu'elles eurent été chercher la tenue de Fenezy dans les cachots des Serpentard. Elles se préparèrent avec Rhéa et Ingrid en gloussant, se coiffèrent et se maquillèrent très légèrement avec ce qu'elles avaient sous la main, n'étant ni les unes ni les autres des ferventes adeptes du maquillage. Maisie souligna seulement son regard avec un peu de mascara, Fenezy coiffa ses cheveux roux en un chignon sophistiqué et agrémenta la chevelure ondulée de Maisie d'un fin bandeau de soie qui rappelait le style "années 20-30" de sa robe avant d'enfiler à son tour une jolie petite robe grise métallique aux reflets violets et dorés qui la mettait grandement en valeur.

Ensuite, Maisie et Fenezy rejoignirent la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle où les élèves les plus rapides se pressaient déjà afin de retrouver leurs partenaires ou de filer chez les Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor.

Maisie s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand une main chaude mais ferme la retint et se glissa tout naturellement dans la sienne. Fenezy inspira profondément avant de signifier à son amie qu'elle pouvait avancer.

*.*.*

James oublia de respirer quelques secondes en entrant dans le réfectoire de Poudlard au bras d'Amanda Martins.

Les décorations de la Grande Salle étaient sublimes. D'immenses sapins dont les sommets semblaient se perdre dans le ciel étoilé du plafond se dressaient dans la vaste pièce, les tables avaient disparu pour laisser place à de grands buffets recouverts de nappes argentées encadrant de chaque côté la piste de danse et quelques fauteuils étaient installés un peu partout, de la neige magique et des sculptures de glaces contribuaient au décor féérique de ce Bal de Noël. L'orchestre était disposé face à la piste de danse, à l'endroit où se trouvait normalement la table des Professeurs et les instruments rutilants ne semblaient attendre qu'une seule chose : que l'on se serve d'eux.

\- C'est magnifique, soupira la jeune fille bien apprêtée en s'appuyant sur son épaule.

\- En effet, approuva James d'une voix neutre.

Mais le garçon avait les yeux rivés sur une toute autre sorte de beauté. Deirdre Londubat venait de passer les portes à son tour, habillée comme une princesse des contes de fées avec sa longue robe violette qui flottait autour d'elle et mettait ses magnifiques iris en valeur. Elle s'était détachée les cheveux et ceux-ci descendaient jusque dans le creux de ses reins, soyeux et lisses, elle remit d'ailleurs une mèche derrière ses oreilles et lui sourit gentiment. Il lui rendit son sourire, un peu plus hésitant mais emprunt d'une douceur sans égale et elle disparut soudainement de son champ de vision. Amanda l'avait entraîné à sa suite parmi la foule des danseurs et s'accrochait maintenant à lui pour se trémousser au rythme de la musique.

Le Gryffondor se laissa porter par la mélodie accrocheuse qui était jouée et fit tournoyer sa partenaire en l'embrassant goulûment après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au buffet. Il y avait de l'alcool, cela signifiait une excellente soirée en perspective et une bonne dose de bravoure à volonté. Et Merlin savait qu'il lui faudrait suffisamment de courage pour aborder Deirdre Londubat une nouvelle fois et lui offrir son cadeau de Noël.

*.*.*

Fred sentait monter en lui une sourde angoisse qu'il avait bien envie de faire taire mais lorsqu'il la vit apparaître, parée d'une robe majestueuse et sa chevelure flamboyante relevée en une coiffure dégageant son visage poupin, ce fut l'excitation et la tendresse qui l'envahirent. Fenezy Rockensol descendait dignement les marches de l'escalier principal en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son amie, Maisie Womel qui était elle même superbe. Mais à cet instant-là, Fred n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle et lorsqu'il capta enfin son regard argenté, son cœur battit la chamade et ses mains devinrent moites.

Elles descendirent les dernières marches, Maisie tourna la tête vers lui, le salua avec un petite sourire timide et quand elle vit son amie se diriger vers lui plus franchement, elle devint livide comme un linge. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir ensemble.

Fred tendit la main à sa cavalière et la salua en s'efforçant de maîtriser les trémolos de sa voix :

\- Tu es ravissante, dit-il alors qu'elle saisissait sa main en affichant une expression de bonheur pur.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Fred Weasley, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Fenezy se retourna vers Maisie et la salua avec un air légèrement coupable. La Poufsouffle lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter - de quoi, Fred n'en avait aucune idée - et ils rejoignirent la masse des élèves.

*.*.*

Anthéa allait être furieuse quand elle remarquerait qui était le cavalier de Fenezy. D'ailleurs, Maisie ne savait même pas avec qui elle viendrait au bal mais espérait que son pauvre cavalier ou sa pauvre cavalière ait les nerfs suffisamment solides pour la supporter toute la soirée de fort méchante humeur. Et pour l'empêcher de boire plus que de nécessaire à moins de vouloir vivre des instants... délicats.

Au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion, Maisie fut happée par un groupe d'étudiants plus âgés qu'elle et faillit perdre sa baguette magique dissimulée dans une poche intérieure de sa robe dans ce bazar. Elle pesta intérieurement mais n'osa rien dire, se trouvant affreusement stupide d'avoir pu penser qu'attendre son cavalier en bas des marches de l'escalier principal serait romantique. Ce qu'elle pouvait être nunuche, parfois !

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, seule, avant que Martin daigne se montrer et lui présente son bras avec un sourire éclatant qui la mit aussitôt en confiance.

\- Tu veux danser ou commencer à t'enivrer d'abord ? demanda le garçon en riant.

\- Je veux bien prendre un verre, répondit précipitamment Maisie en se rappelant des séances que Fenezy lui avaient dispensées avec John et qui avaient révélé une maladresse incroyable chez la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas envie d'écraser tes pieds, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et la traîna jusqu'au buffet où il commanda deux bièrraubeurres à l'Elfe chargé des ravitaillements en alcool. Celui-ci reconnut Maisie et les servit rapidement en souhaitant à la jeune fille de passer une bonne journée.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous travailliez maintenant, Romy ? demanda la Préfète en fronçant les sourcils. MacGonagall ne vous a pas accordé de congés pour les fêtes ?

\- Si Miss Womel, répondit l'Elfe de sa voix stridente, mais je voulais assister à cet évènement merveilleux.

\- Oh ! Très bien. Amuse-toi bien alors !

\- Merci, Miss Womel !

Maisie et Martin cherchèrent un espace un peu plus intime pour siroter leurs boissons en discutant et s'installèrent sur des fauteuils presque cachés derrière un énorme sapin entièrement recouvert de fausse neige. La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsqu'elle sentit la main froide mais ferme de son cavalier agripper sa cuisse et remonter légèrement le long de sa robe tout en continuant de discourir sur les fêtes et la Magie de Noël. Les yeux du garçons lui paraissaient plus sombres qu'à l'habitude et sa voix plus rauque encore. Maisie eut une bouffée de chaleur telle qu'elle en oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'il entreprit de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses, dans le tissu soyeux qui n'était plus que le seul rempart de Maisie. Même s'il elle considérait son geste comme étant déplacé, la Préfète sourit, ravie d'être l'attention de son partenaire et détailla minutieusement son visage, son regard quasiment rivé à ses lèvres qu'il avait rondes et pleines. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête ou l'odeur du garçon mais elle sentit la température de son corps grimper soudainement.

\- Maisie !

John se plaça devant elle de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse voir que lui et lui lança un regard sombre qui remit immédiatement ses pensées en ordre : il y avait un problème. Elle abandonna Martin à son monologue et fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher vers son ami pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire de si important.

\- Tu as vu qui était le cavalier de Fenezy ?! fit John avec une expression horrifiée.

\- Je sais, soupira la sorcière en se frottant doucement le menton. Anthéa va être furieuse.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?! ça va être l'hécatombe ! Nous devons fuir le lieu du crime maintenant avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

\- Tu exagères, John… Anthéa comprendra sûrement.

\- Non ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Elle va déclencher une émeute, tuer l'une de nos amies, incendier la Grande Salle et traumatiser les pauvres petits Premières Années qui ne voulaient que s'amuser !

\- En parlant de "petits Premières Années", il y en a un qui semble vouloir atteindre une bouteille d'hydromel posée sur le buffet ! s'écria Maisie.

Les deux Préfets se ruèrent sur le garnement, lui firent lâcher la bouteille, le sermonnèrent outrageusement et rejoignirent Martin qui avait assisté à toute la scène de loin, un air béat plaqué sur le visage.

\- J'adore quand tu deviens une tigresse qui rugit, ça m'excite, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Maisie d'une voix langoureuse.

\- Vous m'épargnerez ce genre de choses, fit John en secouant une Maisie rougissante jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, nous devons trouver Anthéa !

\- John, soupira la jeune fille, ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'être Préfète ou de tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ces déboires sentimentaux qui nous entourent. Parce que ce soir, c'est ton tour. Tu dois t'occuper d'Anthéa si elle en a besoin, lui prouver définitivement que tu es un mec bien. Et crois moi, ça ne va pas être facile car cette fille est têtue comme une mule ! Alors trouve-la, arrache-la à son prétendu cavalier — je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'un faire-valoir — et prend soin d'elle. Fais-la valser, change lui les idées. Le temps des explications viendra plus tard, Fenezy, Fred et Anthéa devront forcément se parler à un moment ou à un autre pour tout remettre au clair. Mais ce soir, ça ne me regarde pas. Cependant, si elle a besoin de moi, je viendrais.

\- Mais… Et Rhéa ?

\- Je pense que Rhéa devrait pouvoir se débrouiller sans toi, répondit Maisie en indiquant la jeune Capitaine se faire servir un verre par Hugo Weasley dans un coin de la salle.

Les deux amis se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, occultant la musique et le bruit de la foule, les odeurs emmêlées qui montaient des buffets, les parfums entêtants des jeunes sorciers, les rubans colorés et les décorations plus belles que jamais. Puis ils échangèrent une brève étreinte et John disparut dans la masse alors que Maisie le suivait pensivement du regard, lui souhaitant bonne chance en son plus fort intérieur.

*.*.*

Anthéa se sentait stupide dans cette robe beaucoup trop belle pour elle. Les larmes aux yeux, elle contemplait son reflet dans le miroir, sa silhouette mince enveloppée dans cette superbe robe rouge framboise, ses cheveux colorés grâce à ses talents de Métamorphomage et ses lèvres maquillées de rouge pour faire bonne impression. Ses yeux étaient la seule tâche sombre dans ces artifices pittoresques.

Mais pour faire bonne impression à qui ? Fred Weasley ne la remarquerait jamais et ce n'était pas en se présentant en compagnie de Micky Jordan qu'elle attirerait son attention.

Le jeune homme avait accepté de se rendre avec elle au Bal après lui avoir demandé une petite somme d'argent. Etait-elle si moche que ça ? Payer pour avoir un cavalier lui semblait à présent une idée tout à fait ridicule… Il n'y avait donc personne pour vouloir d'elle, de ses défauts, de sa grande gueule et de ses sourires que ses amies qualifiaient de lumineux ? Oui, elle amusait les élèves, elle imposait un certain respect parmi quelques-uns, mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait trahie, abandonnée, laissée pour compte.

Serait-elle toujours aussi désespérément seule ?

\- Anthéa ? cria la voix de Micky Jordan dans le couloir. Nous allons rater les meilleurs moments si tu restes enfermée ici !

Anthéa observa une dernière fois son expression lugubre dans la glace, sentit ses lèvres trembler mais ne craqua pas. Non, elle ne serait pas faible ce soir. Pas un soir de Noël.

\- Tu as une mine hideuse, fit remarquer Mimi Geignarde de son insupportable voix nasillarde.

Anthéa ne répondit rien mais la fusilla du regard avec application avant de sortir la tête haute. Micky Jordan l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur, l'air profondément ennuyé.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, fit remarquer le garçon d'une voix plaintive quand ils entamèrent la descente des escaliers. La compagnie de Mimi te plait tant que ça ?!

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, murmura Anthéa pour elle-même.

*.*.*

Wellina Devon franchit les portes de la Grande Salle avec un sourire émerveillé scotché aux lèvres. Tout était parfait. Depuis la charmante et sophistiquée toilette qu'elle portait jusqu'à son cavalier qui s'était mis sur son trente et un pour lui faire plaisir.

Wellina aperçut John quitter Maisie au loin, une expression déterminée plaquée sur le visage, son amie se tourner vers Martin Thomas les joues rouges et ses yeux verts baissés sur ses chaussures puis décida d'accorder son entière attention à la danse que Verney Rosier lui offrait.

Elle était bien, au chaud dans ses bras forts. Le garçon lui plaisait, elle n'en était pas amoureuse — elle était beaucoup trop rationnelle pour "tomber amoureuse" d'après ses propres dires — mais aimait chaque instant passé avec lui, que ce soit réviser en silence dans la bibliothèque ou arpenter les couloirs du château en échangeant des sourires fugitifs et quelques dialogues amusants. Verney n'était pas spécialement beau ou admiré mais il avait le mérite d'être vif d'esprit et de s'intéresser à elle pour ce qu'elle était.

En pivotant sur elle-même grâce à un gracieux mouvement de poignet de son cavalier, Wellina aperçut James Potter qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle et arborait un air agacé. Elle haussa les épaules en souriant : Potter détestait Rosier et ce n'était pas près de changer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi une telle haine s'était installée entre eux mais elle durait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que la jeune fille ne s'y intéresse pas, elle avait d'autres dragons à fouetter.

D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, Potter ne semblait pas qu'agacé. Tout en son attitude laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas à son aise ou satisfait dans les bras d'Amanda Martins et même s'il s'efforçait d'adopter un visage neutre, un rictus contrarié perçait la barrière de ses lèvres.

Sa soirée ne se déroulait visiblement pas comme il l'avait prévu… Bien fait pour lui ! Après toutes les crasses qu'il avait faites à Maisie, il était temps que ses mauvais coups lui reviennent en pleine figure !

\- Tu es très jolie, Wellina Devon, souffla Rosier à cet instant en encerclant sa taille de ses bras.

Wellina sourit mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lover davantage dans les bras de son partenaire.

Puis son regard dériva et, avec horreur et consternation, elle aperçut l'étrange couple que formaient Fenezy Rockensol et Fred Weasley. Anthéa allait être hors d'elle quand elle verrait ce "charmant" tableau, la Gryffondor n'en doutait pas un instant, ayant deviné depuis bien longtemps les sentiments que la Serdaigle éprouvait pour le cousin de Potter…

*.*.*

Tout se passa très vite. John remarqua la présence d'Anthéa accompagnée de Micky Jordan le premier puis il suivit sa progression du regard parmi les groupes de danseurs et enfin, l'expression radieuse de la jeune sorcière se fana lorsqu'elle croisa le chemin de Fenezy et Fred Weasley enlacés.

Il ne savait plus trop pour quelle raison il s'était précipité vers elle à cet instant ni pourquoi elle avait accepté sa main tendue sans un coup d'œil à Micky Jordan qui paraissait énervé de voir sa cavalière prendre la fuite avec un autre.

Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi, l'instant d'après elle s'était retrouvée blottie dans ses bras dans un couloir désert, des larmes de rage et de tristesse s'écrasant à un rythme effrayant sur ses joues creusées par la peine, ni pourquoi elle lui semblait si soudainement fragile, fagotée dans sa robe bigarrée qui lui ressemblait tant.

Anthéa n'avait pas hurlé ou dit de choses horribles que l'on dit dans ce genre de situation.

Elle s'était accrochée au col de John, elle l'avait laissé la traîner loin des festivités.

Elle avait sangloté et l'avait regardé d'un air incertain, si faible, que John n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir la sauver.

Et leurs iris s'étaient accrochées. Et leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées. Leurs souffles s'étaient faits plus courts, leur étreinte plus brûlante.

Leurs deux corps s'étaient enflammés et Anthéa avait plaqué sa bouche contre celle du garçon et l'avait dévorée avec intensité. Cette intensité qui vous consume lorsque vous comprenez que cette chose à laquelle vous vous rattachez, si misérable soit-elle, est votre seul espoir.

Puis ils s'étaient séparés et l'instant d'après leurs baisers s'étaient faits plus pressants et voluptueux…

*.*.*

Martin Thomas se pencha vers Maisie, lui tendit la main et, avec un sourire suave qui accentua la gêne de la jeune fille, lui demanda de lui accorder une danse.

\- Bien sûr, accepta aussitôt la Préfète en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir accepté l'invitation car elle allait vivre un calvaire dans les minutes qui suivraient.

\- Tant mieux, Maisie Womel, chuchota le Sixième Année avec empressement, j'en ai rêvé.

Maisie ne sut que répondre et se laissa guider sur la piste de danse en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Jamais un garçon ne s'était montré plus avenant avec elle sans rien attendre en retour. Elle échangea un clin d'œil avec Wellina qui tourbillonnait à quelques pas d'elle avec Verney Rosier et posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules fortes qui se présentaient à elle alors que le garçon mettait ses mains sur sa taille frêle que le Quidditch n'avait pas réussi à rendre plus forte.

Le tempo était lent et régulier et cela arrangeait bien la jeune Préfète qui se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trébucher ou écraser les orteils de son cavalier. Cela n'arriva que deux ou trois fois seulement mais la sorcière s'en retrouva si chamboulée qu'elle bouscula malencontreusement un jeune homme derrière elle et quand elle se retourna pour lui présenter ses excuses les plus sincères, elle eut l'impression qu'un sceau de glace entier s'était déversé dans sa gorge et que son système nerveux lui envoyait une dizaine de décharges électriques en même temps.

James Potter scrutait son visage d'un air insondable.

*.*.*

Mailisiana Womel était vêtue d'une robe argentée et coiffée avec soin sans pour autant en avoir fait des tonnes. Et, étonnement, il se surprit à la trouver… agréable à regarder, et comme il était d'humeur magnanime, le qualificatif de "jolie" lui vint à l'esprit même s'il le réfuta totalement avant de lancer une pique à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, son regard rivé au sien malgré leur différence de taille.

\- Toujours aussi maladroite, Womel ?!

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te trouver sur mon chemin, répliqua à mi-voix la demoiselle en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

\- C'est toi qui était sur le mien, rit James.

Womel ne semblait pas emballée à l'idée de rire avec lui. Sans doute repensait-elle encore à l'affront qu'il lui avait fait peu de temps auparavant comme lui-même songeait avec amertume à ses regrets de l'après-midi et à la culpabilité que son image avait fait remonter en lui. Il détestait ce sentiment. Et là, en face d'elle, en situation de domination, il ne ressentait plus le désir de se faire pardonner mais quelque chose d'autre qui le troubla bien plus que de raison…

Il entendit vaguement la musique s'arrêter et Amanda lui tapoter l'épaule puis après un regard las pour sa cavalière qui l'abandonna au profit de l'alcool présent sur le buffet, il tendit la main à Maisie Womel dans un sursaut d'impulsivité qui le surprit lui-même.

\- Tu ne doutes de rien, Potter ! fit la sorcière en grinçant des dents. J'ai un cavalier, je te signale !

\- Cavalier qui semble être parti en expédition pour te trouver quelque chose à boire, répliqua posément le jeune homme.

Maisie fit volte-face pour vérifier que ce qu'il disait était vrai et remarqua en effet, avec un certain amusement, que son partenaire se frayait difficilement un chemin parmi les élèves en direction des buffets. Lorsqu'elle lui refit face, elle semblait gênée et tripota machinalement sa coiffure.

James posa doucement sa main sur son bras pour stopper son geste avant de la glisser sensuellement sur la taille de la jeune fille en souriant légèrement. Elle s'était raidie presque aussitôt que son autre main était entrée en contact avec la peau dénudée de son bras qu'il posa sur son épaule. Puis il combla la maigre distance les séparant, collant son torse contre la poitrine de sa nouvelle cavalière et nicha sa tête dans ses cheveux en inspirant profondément une bonne goulée de son parfum léger.

Il les guida, vaguement étourdi, la fit virevolter avec grâce et à chaque fois que leurs peaux se frôlaient, il se sentait gagné par une fièvre féroce. Lorsque la dernière mesure retentit, il laissa ses lèvres glisser jusqu'au cou de Maisie et effleura sa nuque en fermant les yeux. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui et ses mains agrippées à ses épaules exercèrent une pression plus importante sur celles-ci. Une douce chaleur émanait de leurs deux corps.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Roxanne et Deirdre Londubat s'embrassaient sous les regards admiratifs des centaines d'élèves présents. Et son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !  
**

 **Encore désolée pour les RAR tardives :'(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note d'auteure : Je suis nulle. Désolée :'( je ne sais même pas si j'ai répondu à vos adorables reviews. Complètement morte en ce moment. Je pars une semaine, je vous dis à dimanche pour le chapitre 18 :)**

 **Merci** **Gilgalad Swiftblade,**  
 **Aywen,**  
 **Manifestement-Malefo,** **Lyrumbra** **PotterementVotre**

 **Pour vos retours adorables et inspirants (coeur que je ne sais pas faire XD) MERCI.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le 24 décembre**

Maisie sentit littéralement James Potter lui filer entre les doigts. Il était là, collé à elle, il humait son parfum avec délectation, il laissait courir ses lèvres dans son cou et provoquait des sensations étranges dans son tout corps puis disparaissait aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait et les jambes engourdies, les lèvres sèches et la gorge irritée. Elle avait cette drôle d'impression d'être "incomplète" et enflammée à la fois et avait oublié le temps d'une danse, de quelques pas mesurés, que c'était avec James Sirius Potter qu'elle avait tourbillonné.

Avec James Potter qui la faisait tant souffrir, qui embrouillait ses sens et ruinait ses certitudes. James Potter qui avait le don de tout chambouler sur son passage, même la haine tenace qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Mais était-ce réellement de la haine ?

Comme à chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur elle, la jeune fille avait d'abord ressentit ce troublant sentiment de gêne et enfin, elle s'était sentie entière et bien vivante, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Et quand ses lèvres s'étaient déposées sur ses épaules, elle s'était sentie faible et forte à la fois. Elle avait aimé ça. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à ses amis.

Seulement, la beauté du moment s'était réduite en fumée. James l'avait laissée seule et pantelante sur la piste de danse et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le couple inédit de la soirée. Roxanne Weasley et Deirdre Londubat s'embrassaient passionnément au centre de la pièce, sous les applaudissements et les clameurs qui montaient d'un peu partout. Les gens semblaient sincèrement heureux pour elles. Elle aussi était heureuse pour elles, heureuse que les deux amoureuses aient eu le courage d'exposer leurs sentiments une bonne fois pour toute, heureuse qu'elles n'aient plus besoin de se cacher.

Puis, James avait fuit. Maisie pensait être la seule à l'avoir remarqué mais durant un bref laps de temps, elle croisa le regard teinté de tristesse de Deirdre Londubat. Et elle comprit que James n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule personne au monde…

*.*.*

Il était assis sur les marches de l'entrée du château, les yeux rivés sur le parc englouti par la nuit, le visage fouetté par les brusques bourrasques hivernales de ce 24 décembre et les membres engourdis par le froid.

Il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient incapables de respirer correctement et que sa gorge était entravée par un affreux barrage qui le faisait horriblement souffrir.

Il avait mal. Il se sentait mal. James se haïssait d'éprouver un sentiment aussi dérisoire que la tristesse… James Potter ne pensait pas, il agissait.

Mais ce soir, James Potter était brisé.

Ce soir, James Potter avait croisé les yeux violets de Deirdre Londubat, son cœur s'était mit à battre plus vite et il avait espéré qu'elle lui sourirait et se précipiterait dans ses bras, l'embrasserait avec fougue. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait embrassé. Parce que la seule personne que Deirdre Londubat aimait s'appelait Roxanne Weasley…

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, le bruit d'un tissu qui frôle le sol et une personne s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence, ses yeux le piquèrent et il inspira profondément pour essayer de chasser la douleur de son cœur meurtri.

— Tu peux pleurer, si tu veux, après ça ira mieux.

Womel le regardait d'un air empreint d'une douceur infinie. Son regard vert clair trahissait une sincère bienveillance qu'il n'avait plus jamais osé entrevoir chez elle. Il ne répondit rien, déglutit difficilement, elle lui prit la main. Il ne la retira pas. Sa paume était chaude, ses doigts caressaient affectueusement ses phalanges, il la sentit se coller à lui et se laissa aller, doucement, comme on s'endort.

Les premières larmes dévalèrent ses joues dans le silence le plus complet puis il pleura vraiment, s'appuyant sur elle, sur celle qu'il avait lui-même fait pleurer à de nombreuses reprises. Maisie le laissa faire, le prenant même dans ses bras tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses cheveux, le corps secoué par des spasmes, sans un mot.

La nuit les engloutit tous les deux et les premiers flocons de neige du mois de décembre apparurent dans le ciel, tombant lentement et s'écrasant gracieusement sur le sol et dans leurs cheveux.

— Je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle, lâcha soudainement James en se dégageant légèrement de l'étreinte de Maisie pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était un soir d'été, il faisait chaud et beau, nos parents s'étaient réunis chez mes Grands-parents pour le dîner. J'avais huit ans. Nous avions joué dans le jardin avec Albus, Lily, Roxanne et Fred, il y avait même Alice, la sœur aînée de Deirdre. J'embêtais Deirdre en volant au-dessus d'elle avec mon balai-jouet et, comme de coutume, elle courait se réfugier dans les bras de Roxanne, en pleurant. D'habitude, j'étais le premier à me moquer de ceux qui pleurnichaient pour un rien mais cette fois-ci, je m'excusais simplement. Et elle a souri. Je m'en souviendrais encore très longtemps, ajouta le garçon d'un air pensif, les yeux rouges. Son sourire m'avait retourné l'estomac, il dévoilait ses petites dents blanches, mal alignées et des joues un peu rondes que j'avais envie d'embrasser. Puis Lily s'était cassée le bras parce qu'Albus avait encore trop insisté sur les cordes de la balançoire et les Londubat sont partis pendant qu'on filait à l'hôpital.

— Drôle de soirée, souffla Maisie en sentant une petite boule se former dans sa gorge.

— Ce soir aussi est une drôle de soirée, répondit James en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

— Oui.

Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques instants puis James sortit une petite boîte de sa poche de pantalon qu'il regarda un petit moment avant de la ranger. Il se leva ensuite, tendant les mains à Maisie pour l'aider à se relever à son tour et essuya ses yeux humides en reniflant.

— Tu devrais éviter de m'approcher, Maisie Womel, murmura James en remettant en place une mèche rebelle de la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Toi si. Tu mérites mieux que moi.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois une mauvaise personne, James Potter, répondit simplement Maisie en haussant les épaules.

— Tu te trompes.

Le garçon lui sourit une dernière fois et regagna le château d'une démarche lente. Arrivé devant les portes immenses de l'entrée, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui gardait ses yeux rivés sur lui et murmura doucement un sincère "merci" qu'elle n'entendrait jamais.

Puis il disparut, sa silhouette s'effaçant derrière un lourd rideau de neige qui continuait de tomber.

*.*.*

Ils dansaient de la plus belle des façons, leurs jambes enroulées autour de l'un et de l'autre, s'embrassant avidement. Elle releva la tête vers lui, il glissa sa main dans son dos et laissa tomber la robe qui recouvrait son magnifique corps sur le sol. Elle était nue face à lui, son regard s'était fait incandescent. Il couvrit littéralement son dos de baisers puis ils valsèrent encore, une nouvelle fois, leurs souffles réunis pour un ballet bien différent de celui auquel l'on pouvait assister dans la Grande Salle.

*.*.*

Fred était allé chercher un verre pour sa cavalière qui discutait avec Wellina un peu plus loin lorsqu'il avait remarqué la disparition de James et de Maisie. Il se doutait que son meilleur ami s'était volatilisé dans la nature pour échapper aux embrassades de Deirdre et de Roxanne, même s'il n'avait rien dit aux deux filles qui riaient à gorge déployée sur la piste de danse. Il sourit. Elles étaient belles toutes les deux, elles se complétaient bien. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que ce que James endurait à présent était dur.

Maisie Womel devait sûrement être avec lui, pensa Fred en fronçant les sourcils. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que ceux-là étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, à se crêper le chignon ou en train de plaisanter. Même si James avait une certaine tendance à se montrer désagréable ces derniers temps. Il se tenait de plus en plus en retrait, seul, dans ses pensées, l'air orageux.

Fred savait que dans la vie de James, tout n'était pas rose même si son cousin ne parlait jamais ouvertement de ses problèmes. Il y avait ses querelles avec ses parents, inquiets pour ses résultats scolaires en chute libre depuis la rentrée, Lily qui l'évitait allégrement depuis quelques temps pour une raison obscure et sa mère qui était en perpétuel déplacement pour des articles importants. Sans compter le célèbre Harry Potter qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête au Ministère !

Fred allait retourner voir Fenezy, une coupe d'alcool à la main, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette courbée de James se faufiler vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Il était seul. Il lâcha aussitôt son verre sur une Première Année de Poufsouffle qui le fusilla du regard et se précipita vers lui.

— TU VAS PAYER CHER, WEASLEY ! hurla la petite Poufsouffle blonde en le poursuivant sous les regards amusés des élèves.

Oups, visiblement il s'était mis à dos l'attrapeuse des Poufsouffle, il ne l'avait même pas remarquée, elle était si minuscule… Elle s'appelait Laurie Rogers, d'après ses souvenirs. A moins que ce soit Loraine. Ou Léa ?

— Excuse-moi, Rogers, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je dois aller rejoindre une amie qui est malade, ça te va comme excuse ?

Pour toute réponse la fillette lui décocha une gifle magistrale et retourna vers le buffet d'un air digne pendant que Fred se massait la joue, mi-ébahi, mi-agacé. Il se vengerait de cette peste plus tard, en attendant, il sortit dans le Parc, persuadé de trouver Maisie Womel changée en statut de cire par les bons soins de James. Mais il la trouva perdue dans ses pensées, assise sur les marches du perron majestueux de Poudlard, sous une avalanche de flocons.

Fred sentit la neige crisser sous ses pieds et retint un sourire. Il adorait Noël, c'était synonyme de moments géniaux passés chez ses grands-parents avec toute la famille, de batailles acharnées de boules de neige, de construction d'igloos dans le jardin blanc et de bonhommes magiques. Sans compter sa farce annuelle avec James qu'il organisait chaque année à leur retour de Poudlard pour l'anniversaire de James qui avait lieu le premier janvier ! Et le sapin qu'il décorait avec Lily, Hugo, Louis et Lucy, les séances de cuisine avec Molly, Albus, Rose et Scorpius Malefoy qui était toujours de la fête — car la devise des Weasley était "L'ami de mon ami est mon ami" — il y aurait également les jumeaux Scamander, Lysander et Lorcan, ainsi que leurs parents, les Londubat au complet (cette année, le Nouvel An risquait d'être chargé en électricité…), Teddy et Andromeda, Victoire qui ferait semblant de ne pas voir toutes les bêtises de ses cousins en embrassant Teddy, Dominique et Roxanne avec qui il discuterait pendant de longues heures au coin du feu…

— Maisie ?

La jeune fille se retourna, affichant une expression sereine et un sourire un peu triste. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers lui à petits pas prudents pour ne pas glisser sur le sol détrempé et gelé.

— Tu n'as pas froid ? s'enquit Fred d'un air inquiet.

— Un peu, répondit la Poufsouffle en lançant un regard agacé à sa robe. J'avais pourtant veillé à l'enchanter pour qu'elle reste chaleureuse…

— C'est parce que tu es restée longtemps sous la neige, rit Fred en enlevant sa veste de costume pour la déposer sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas. James… t'a… ?

— James Potter s'est montré tout à fait cordial, répliqua aussitôt Maisie en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement. Ta soirée se passe bien ?

— Très, merci. Et la tienne ?

— Elle est… riche en surprises ?

Ils rirent doucement en cœur et Fred se dandina, légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Vous avez fait quoi ?

— Pardon ?

— Heu… Avec James, je veux dire.

— Ah, soupira Maisie, nous avons discuté. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs.

Fred ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, rassuré de savoir que James s'était montré gentil avec la Poufsouffle. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était aussi heureux qu'il ne se soit rien passé de concret entre James et Maisie. Même si c'était stupide de sa part, après tout, il n'était pas son ami… Il trouvait que la petite Préfète avait bien changé depuis le début de l'année, elle avait cet air plus mûr et plus confiant qui le déstabilisait et l'enchantait à la fois.

Ils entendirent les lourdes cloches du château sonner minuit et se regardèrent, heureux. La neige cessa de tomber, Fred se pencha lentement vers la jeune fille, elle ferma les yeux et embrassa ses joues. Il lui rendit ses baisers amicaux et effleura dans un geste maladroit ses lèvres bleuies par le froid.

— Joyeux Noël, Maisie Womel.

— Joyeux Noël, Fred…

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Fred, inquiet, les joues rouges.

— En effet, Fred, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, déclara une voix grinçante derrière lui.

Fred et Maisie se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et découvrirent avec stupeur Fenezy Rockensol qui affichait une expression passablement furieuse, la bouche tordue par un rictus exprimant un dégoût profond. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, frissonnant dans l'obscurité glaciale.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Fenezy, dit précipitamment Maisie d'une voix tremblante en se tordant les mains. On se souhaitait seulement un joyeux Noël…

— Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas, Maisie, répliqua vivement Fenezy en haussant un sourcil agacé. Mais je pense que Fred et moi devrions discuter au calme quelques temps.

— Fenezy, s'il-te-plaît, soupira Fred, je n'ai rien fait de mal ma chérie. Comme Maisie te l'a dit, nous nous souhaitions un joyeux noël en toute innocence.

Il attrapa alors la jeune fille bougonne et l'embrassa passionnément en voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas puis, tandis que Maisie détournait le regard, il glissa furtivement quelques mots à l'oreille de Fenezy qui eurent le mérite de rendre à la jeune fille sa bonne humeur naturelle.

— Maisie vient de réconforter James apparemment. Mais il l'a laissée en plan. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, lui avait-il dit.

— Oh Fred… je suis désolée, soupira Fenezy en s'agrippant à ses lèvres avec force. Je me conduis comme une écervelée. Tu es adorable, et moi je n'assume pas du tout mon rôle d'amie, c'est désespérant…

Fred haussa les épaules et proposa aux deux jeunes filles de rentrer au château avant d'attraper froid.

— Je vais rester ici quelques minutes, répondit doucement Maisie en souriant. Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël. A dans deux semaines, Fenezy.

La Serpentard serra son amie dans ses bras et lui souhaita à son tour un joyeux Noël car elles ne se reverraient pas avant la fin des vacances, Fenezy partant chez elle dès le lendemain matin pour profiter de sa famille durant les fêtes. Cela valait peut-être mieux pour Anthéa. La jolie métamorphomage aurait le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir avec la spontanéité qui la caractérisait.

Fred lui adressa un clin d'œil que seule Maisie vit avant de rejoindre sa cavalière.

*.*.*

— Je t'ai cherchée partout.

— J'étais avec Potter, répondit calmement Maisie en frissonnant.

— Tu as froid ? demanda Martin d'un air inquiet.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parce que je suis restée longtemps dehors, dit Maisie d'une voix faible. Je vais juste rentrer me mettre au lit.

— Je connais un autre moyen de te réchauffer, plaisanta joyeusement le garçon en passant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Et il comprend aussi un lit.

— Ce que tu es bête, Martin, rit Maisie en déposant candidement un baiser sur sa joue. Tu devrais aller rejoindre ton dortoir, toi aussi, tu pars demain, je te rappelle.

— Deux semaines, soupira le garçon. Que le temps va me sembler long sans toi ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui accentua l'hilarité de la sorcière.

— Dans ce cas, tu seras obligé de m'écrire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix câline.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un court laps de temps puis Maisie se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de son cavalier et l'embrassa gauchement avant de se reculer.

— Comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas, souffla la sorcière avec un sourire maladroit. Joyeux Noël, Martin.

— Joyeux noël, princesse.

*.*.*

Maisie se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne conséquent qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Elle lança un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait onze heures. Merlin ! Elle avait dormi tout ce temps ?! Rhéa et Ingrid étaient déjà parties à bord du Poudlard Express comme cela devait être le cas pour la majorité des élèves, Fenezy et Martin compris. Maisie mit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler la date du jour, le 25 décembre puis sauta finalement hors de son lit et se rua dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle déserte où était dressé un imposant sapin décoré avec application par Maisie et John eux-mêmes. Sous le sapin, une petite pile de cadeaux et de cartes colorées était entassée. Visiblement, elle était la dernière élève de Poufsouffle qui restait au château avec John qui devait sûrement être en train de vagabonder dans le Parc avec Anthéa à cette heure avancée de la matinée. Anthéa.

Sur le haut de la pile, une lettre écrite à la va-vite attira immédiatement son attention : l'écriture ronde de la Serdaigle y était apposée. Visiblement, la missive avait dû lui être envoyée quelques minutes auparavant car l'encre était à peine sèche.

 _J'ai fait une horrible bêtise. Rejoins-moi dans la Tour d'Astronomie à Midi. Inutile de prévenir qui que ce soit, viens seule. A._

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. L'heure du rendez-vous étant fixée pour midi, Maisie estima qu'elle avait un peu de temps pour ouvrir ses cadeaux avant de rejoindre son amie dans la Tour la plus haute de Poudlard. D'après son volume d'Histoire de la Magie, celle-ci serait même le point culminent du château. Coupant court à ses réflexions, Maisie décida qu'elle avait suffisamment patienté.

Maisie attrapa le premier paquet qui lui passait sous la main et l'ouvrit sans faire de chichis. Elle découvrit un magnifique et minuscule cristal magique offert par Fenezy accompagné d'un petit mot : _Chère Maisie, je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël. J'espère réellement que ce cadeau te plaira. Il s'agit d'un cristal magique qui est en fait à peu près semblable à une pensine. Seulement, plutôt que de placer tes souvenirs dedans, tu peux y mettre tes rêves. Je te remercie beaucoup pour le magnifique présent que tu m'as offert et te souhaite de nouveau un Joyeux Noël !_

Maisie reçut également une nouvelle paire de gants épais en cuir de dragon d'Asie de la part de John, des boucles d'oreille qui étaient apparemment en perle de sirène de la part de Wellina, la toute première édition d'un livre de contes sorciers et moldus de la part d'Anthéa et un foulard coloré dont émanait une chaleur permanente qui lui avait été offert par Bennett pour survivre à l'hiver. Martin lui avait également envoyé un livre portant sur le Quidditch avec un mot débordant d'affection et de compliments qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Il n'y avait, bien sûr, aucun cadeau de la part de ses parents qui devaient sûrement l'avoir oubliée. Pas même un "Joyeux Noël" tout simple envoyé par la poste sorcière. Maisie étant habituée à ce genre d'attitude de la part de ses parents, elle ne s'en offusqua pas même si elle ressentait un léger pincement au cœur. Et ses amis l'avaient bien gâtée, après tout… Pas de quoi en faire tout un chaudron.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Maisie s'apprêtait à alimenter le feu avec les emballages déchirés qui jonchaient le sol quand elle s'aperçut qu'une lettre à son intention s'était glissée comme par enchantement dans sa pile. Elle l'ouvrit, curieuse, et avisa une jolie carte aux couleurs hivernales, sur laquelle quelques mots seulement étaient rédigés d'une sublime écriture manuscrite.

 _Maisie,_

 _Tu es invitée à venir fêter l'anniversaire de James le premier janvier prochain à partir de vingt-deux heures. La soirée aura lieu dans une salle secrète du château que tu pourras trouver dans le couloir du septième étage. Il faudra que tu passes trois fois devant la tapisserie représentant des trolls dansant avec ton carton d'invitation en main pour que tu puisses y accéder. Je compte sur ta discrétion, tu peux bien sûr emmener avec toi Devon, Diggle et Finch-Fletchey. J'espère pouvoir compter sur ta présence, je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël en attendant ta réponse par hibou postal._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Roxanne Weasley (Fred Weasley & Deirdre Londubat) _

Au verso, d'une écriture plus brouillonne étaient griffonné un petit message visiblement rajouté à la va-vite :

 _Je sais qu'entre toi et James ce n'est pas forcément une très bonne entente qui s'est instaurée mais Deirdre, Fred et moi pensons que c'est une bonne idée de te mettre dans la liste des invités. De plus, je souhaiterai vraiment te remercier pour ta pudeur vis-à-vis de la relation que j'entretiens avec Deirdre. J'espère par ailleurs que nous pourrons nouer des liens amicaux, Fred et moi avons un peu discuté dernièrement et nous estimons tous les deux que tu es une personne agréable qui mériterait une plus ample sympathie. Je m'excuse également pour tout le mal que nous avons pu te causer, à toi ou à tes amis, lors de nos agissements précédents. Je sais que James te doit de sincères explications mais, à mon avis, tu n'obtiendras pour l'instant rien de lui. C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement têtu et, comme tu as déjà pu le remarquer, d'assez fier pour ne pas dire "orgueilleux". Cela n'excuse en rien ce qu'il t'a fait, j'en suis parfaitement consciente. Prend le temps de réfléchir à cette invitation._

 _Roxanne W._

Maisie fixa longuement la lettre, plongée dans ses pensées, assise en tailleur sous le sapin de Noël. Cette requête de la part de Roxanne Weasley était tout à fait inattendue et lui procurait un certain plaisir et, il fallait l'avouer, une timide euphorie : Roxanne avait pensé à elle ! Cependant, ainsi que la Gryffondor s'en était doutée, Maisie n'avait pas très envie de fêter les seize ans de James Potter. Et encore moins au nez et à la barbe des professeurs de Poudlard, dans un endroit tenu secret ! Elle était préfète, après tout. Même si elle avait eu du mal à se faire à son rôle, il faisait à présent partie d'elle et il n'était pas question d'infraction au règlement. Ce genre de comportement n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Enfin, même si elle ne l'avouerait certainement pas à voix haute, Maisie était tout de même alléchée par cette proposition : c'était une occasion rêvée pour signer une trêve définitive avec James Potter. La soirée du réveillon qu'ils avaient pratiquement finie ensemble lui apparaissait comme la preuve qu'ils pouvaient se côtoyer sans s'entretuer à tout bout de champ. Or, son naturel pacifiste revenait au galop et son esprit purement Poufsouffle l'incitait à accorder une dernière chance à James Potter.

Elle avait d'ailleurs mûrement réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille au soir. Les confidences de James Potter l'avaient plus bouleversée qu'elle n'osait le reconnaître. Le garçon avait littéralement dévoilé un pan de sa personnalité, un autre visage plus adulte que celui qu'il affichait d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce une façade, finalement, son allure soigneusement étudiée, ses manières agaçantes et ses piques brutales et frontales ? Un masque qu'il portait en permanence ? Car le James Potter qu'elle avait cru entrevoir durant un bref instant, celui qui s'était laissé aller aux pleurs dans ses bras, était quelqu'un d'infiniment plus humain. Quelqu'un capable d'éprouver des sentiments sincères et de les montrer.

La jeune fille avait réellement senti son cœur se serrer quand James lui avait raconté sa "découverte" de Deirdre. Le sourire fané qu'il avait esquissé. Les larmes qui avaient laissé un sillon humide sur ses joues. Le ton de sa voix un peu chancelant et son dernier regard qui trahissait une infinie tristesse. Il aimait Deirdre d'un amour sincère. Et c'était pour cette raison que Maisie s'accordait à penser qu'il ne pouvait être fondamentalement mauvais.

Néanmoins, les autres mots de James lui revinrent de plein fouet : " Tu devrais éviter de m'approcher, Maisie Womel. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Toi si. Tu mérites mieux que moi". Il semblait parfaitement convaincu de ce qu'il lui avait dit et la Poufsouffle ne s'en était toujours pas remise.

Un affreux doute s'insinuait en elle : Et s'il avait raison ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :3 Vous êtes un ange, cher lecteur !


End file.
